Big Time Crush
by GCGirl4Life
Summary: Kendall's cousin moves in with the boys, and Carlos falls in love with her! What will happen?
1. Big Time Crush

CARLOS'S POINT OF VIEW

"Hey guys! Good news!" Kendall called, running onto the pool deck.

"What?" we asked, sitting up in our folding chairs.

"My cousin Karen is coming to stay with us!" he replied enthusiastically.

"Cool! What for?" Logan asked, standing up.

"Acting. She's been acting in plays ever since we were four and she finally convinced my aunt and uncle to let her come live with my mom, Katie, and us," Kendall explained, slowly walking towards the lobby.

"Sweet. When does she get here?" I asked, following the guys into the lobby. Kendall looked down at his watch.

"Any minute now, actually."

"KENDALL!" a girl voice shrieked. We heard the thud of a dropped suitcase and saw a blur of dirty blonde hair as a girl tackled/hugged Kendall.

"Hey Karen!" Kendall laughed, spinning her around in a big hug. He set her down and smiled. "Welcome to the Palm Woods! Let me introduce you to the guys." He turned her to face James, who was standing next to Kendall. I was behind her now, so I still didn't know what she looked like, besides the dirty blonde hair.

"This is James Diamond," Kendall introduced. Karen shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you," James said.

"This is Logan Mitchell," Kendall said, turning her towards Logan.

"Welcome to the Palm Woods," Logan grinned, shaking her hand.

"And this," Kendall said, turning her around to face me. "Is Carlos Garcia." Oh. My. God. I must've died and gone to heaven. This girl was freakin' hot! She had dirty blonde hair, beautiful hazel eyes, and a shining smile. She was wearing a pink tank top that said "Big Time Rush" on it over a lacey black one, jean shorts, and athletic sneakers. I could already tell she was loving and energetic from the way she tackle-hugged Kendall, and since she was Kendall's cousin, she had to be smart. I think I'm in love.

"Uh, Carlos? Hello? Earth to Carlos!" Karen giggled, waving her hand in front of my face. I snapped out of my trance and grabbed her hand and shook it.

"Hi! Welcome to the Palm Woods! You'll definitely have fun here! I'm Carlos, and uh…hi!" I rambled. Karen giggled and smiled at me. I stopped shaking her hand but forgot to let go.

"Uh, Carlos? You can let go of Karen's hand now," Kendall said.

"Oh! Sorry!" I exclaimed, quickly letting go.

"It's ok," Karen said.

"Here, let's go up to our suite. We'll show you where you're staying," Kendall said.

"Alright, let me just get my bags," Karen said, turning to go towards where she'd dropped her suitcase.

"I'll get them!" I volunteered. I ran over and picked up her two suitcases and rolled them over.

"Thanks Carlos!" she said. We all went over to the elevator and rode it up to our floor. After Kendall unlocked the door, we showed Karen around the apartment before showing her to her room.

"This used to be Mom's office," Kendall said, opening the door to the room. "But she cleared it out for you. She left you the desk for homework and stuff, and moved Katie's trundle bed in."

"And she took away my extra dresser!" James cried, staring at the dresser placed against the wall.

"You didn't need it!" Mrs. Knight said, walking in holding a box. Katie was right behind her, holding another box.

"It was holding my extra hair care products and pretty clothes!" James protested.

"You had plenty of room in your other dresser. I put the clothes in there and your hair stuff on top."

"Ugh," James groaned.

"Well, enough about James' pretty clothes and hair," Karen laughed. "I need to unpack. Will you help me Carlos?"

"Sure!" I smiled. I followed her into the room with her suitcases as Mrs. Knight and Katie placed the boxes by the door.

"You want our help, too?" Logan asked.

"Sure! I was gonna ask, but Carlos looked ready to jump out of his skin if I didn't ask him to help!" They all laughed as I blushed like crazy.

"Shut up, guys!" I grumbled.

"I'm just messing with you Carlos," Karen giggled, squeezing my shoulder. "Alright, let's get unpacking!" For the next hour, we helped Karen put away her clothes, make her bed, hang her posters, set up her laptop, and put away whatever else she had.

"Hey, nice poster!" James laughed, putting up a framed poster. When he stepped back, I could see that it was the poster of us that ended up being on the back of Dak Zeibarth.

"I'm surprised you chose our side instead of Dak," Logan said.

"Why would I choose his side? I hate his music," Karen grimaced, wrinkling her nose. "You guys are _so _much better."

"Hey, what's that?" I asked, moving closer to the poster. "Is that a heart sticker? And why is it on my body?"

"Oh, no reason," Karen replied a little too quickly. "I just stuck one on there because I like you guys. Gotta support my cousin, you know?" She giggled a little and rubbed her neck. Was she blushing? Oh my gosh, she was!

"Hey kids," Mrs. Knight said, poking her head into the room. "All set up in here, Karen?"

"Yup, all set up Aunt Jen."

"Good. I was thinking we could order some pizza and you all could watch a movie. Sound good?"

"Yeah!" we all cried.

"Great," she laughed. "What do you all want on your pizzas?"

"Cheese!" Logan cried.

"Onions!" James hollered.

"Ham and pineapple!" Kendall said.

"Pepperoni!" Karen and I shrieked. We looked at each other, stunned.

"You like pepperoni too?" I asked in disbelief.

"Duh! It's like the best pizza topping ever!"

"Totally!" I cried. We slapped high-fives and laughed.

"All right," Mrs. Knight laughed. "I'll order a medium cheese, onion, and ham and pineapple for each of you," she said, pointing to Logan, James, and Kendall. "And I'll order you two a large pepperoni. Now go pick out your movie!" We all ran out after her and scrambled over to the TV.

"Alright, I think since it's Karen's first night here, she should pick," Kendall stated, standing by the DVD rack.  
>"Agreed!" we all said.<p>

"All right, Karen, step on up and pick," Kendall said, gesturing to the DVD's.

"Okay!" Karen bent down and started scanning the DVDs.

"Pick something sci-fi!" Logan said.

"No, with guys who are not as good looking as me!" James said.

"No, a comedy!" I said.

"Guys, calm down!" Kendall laughed. "Let Karen pick."

"How about this one?" Karen asked, picking out a DVD. She held up _Iron Man._

"Perfect!" we all cried.

"Awesome!" she laughed. She popped it into the DVD player and flopped down between me and Logan. _Awesome! _

About thirty minutes after we started the movie, the pizza arrived. As we chowed down on pizza, a piece of pepperoni fell off and slapped against my chin. Karen laughed and picked it off and gently put it in my mouth. After we finished our pizza, we all had ice cream sundaes. Karen sprayed my nose with whipped cream and laughed as I went cross-eyed trying to look at it. That's when things got _really _interesting.

We were about halfway into the movie when everyone started dozing off. James fell asleep with his head in his hand, Kendall had his head thrown back with his mouth open, and Logan was leaning over on an empty cushion. I look over at Karen and she looked so cute. Her eyes were closed but her mouth was slightly open. She was leaning towards me, her head on her shoulder. I had my arm draped over the top of the couch when Karen yawned, stretched, and basically threw herself on me. Her head flopped onto my chest and her arm wrapped around my waist. When she'd stretched, her arms had knocked my arm off the back and it was now around her shoulders. Oh. My. Gosh. She yawned quietly and snuggled into my chest, squeezing my waist. I tried something and wrapped my tan fingers around her shoulder and squeezed. I felt the sparks fly as she sighed and soon, she began to breathe contently. I rubbed her arm up and down and gently brushed her hair back with my hand. I tried something even bolder and kissed her forehead. She gasped in her sleep but smiled a little smile and snuggled even deeper into my chest. I wrapped my other arm around her waist and squeezed it tightly. I kissed her nose and her cheeks. I buried my face in her hair and inhaled. She smelled like coconuts and cream. I rested my cheek on top of her head, and soon, I was asleep.

"HEY!" a loud voice screamed. We all screamed and woke up. I looked down at Karen and her face was buried in my neck and her lips were dangerously close to my pulse point. We both realized this and jumped apart. We all turned to see Katie standing before us in her pajamas with a glass of water and her hand on her hip.

"What do you want, Katie?" Kendall groaned.

"It's three o'clock in the morning. The TV is blaring. I can't sleep. And shouldn't you guys be in bed?" We all mumbled agreements and scrambled around cleaning everything up. We all then trudged off to bed. Before I went into my room, Karen tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around and she gave me a big, warm hug.

"Thanks," she whispered in my ear.

"You're – you're welcome," I gulped. She let go and went into her room, softly shutting the door. I smiled and went into the room Logan and I shared. He was already in his pajamas and in bed. I quickly changed into mine and dove into bed, turning my bedside lamp off. That was the first night I dreamed about Karen.


	2. Big Time Audition

**Thank you so much to ****Mikichan21 and KiLlErBuNnIeSrUlEtHeWoRlD for my first two reviews! I'm glad you guys like it so much! :D Without further ado, here's chapter two! Enjoy!**

It seemed like only yesterday that Karen moved in, but she had been living with us for a whole month now. She went to school with us during the day and went auditions in the afternoons while we rehearsed in the studio. She was part of the family you could say; we ate dinner with her, played video games with her, pulled pranks on Gustavo and Mr. Bitters with her, and so much more. And every day, I fell more and more in love with her. I learned new things about her everyday; like yesterday for example, I learned her favorite band was Good Charlotte. She explained to me that she liked to listen to all different kinds of music, which is why she liked the punk rock of Good Charlotte but also BTR's pop, rock, and R&B mix.

Today was our last day of school, and Karen had a "super duper big important audition," or at least that's what she said. She was auditioning for _Breaking Dawn Part 2_. She wanted to get the part of the girl who talks to Jacob in the park because she likes Taylor Lautner, who she also says is like the perfect guy in her mind. That kind of got me down, cause I was _nothing _like him; I wasn't tall, brooding, and mysterious, famous for my tan skin, mega-wat smile, and six-pack abs. I was short, outgoing, and funny, famous for my voice, crazy antics, and helmet. So in other words, I felt like I had no shot at all.

Karen texted me after the guys and I took a ten minute break from rehearsal.

_I'm up next! Wish me luck! :D_

I smiled and quickly replied.

_Good luck! Ull do great, I no u will. If they dont pick u theres sumthin wrong w/ them cuz u r clearly the best! :)_

"Carlos!" Kendall hollered. I jumped and dropped my phone. "Who are you texting? I was talking to you and you totally zoned me out!"

"No one," I mumbled, trying to hide my phone in my hoodie pocket.

"I know that look!" Logan grinned. "You're texting a girl! A girl you have a crush on! Who is it?"

"I told you, it's no one," I mumbled, turning away from their questioning eyes. James snatched my phone out of my pocket and flipped it open. "HEY!" I lunged for my phone, but James jumped off the couch and ran to the other side of the room. I landed on the carpet with a _thud_. "Give it back James!"

"Dude, he's texting your cousin!" James laughed, hanging Kendall my phone. I watched as Kendall quickly read the text, his eyes darting back and forth over the screen before he looked up and gave me a look. _If looks could kill, I would be dead right now_ I thought.

"You like Karen?" Kendall shouted.

"Shh! Calm down!" I cried, flapping my arms. "Alright, yes, I do! I've liked her since I saw her, okay? Jeez, it's not my fault she's pretty and funny and smart and talented and likes video games and corndogs as much as I do!" I sighed and flopped down on the couch, putting my head in my hands. Suddenly, I heard laughing. I looked up, and Kendall, James, and Logan were doubled over in laughter, holding their stomachs. "What's so funny?" I asked, jumping up.

"Dude, I was just giving you a hard time," Kendall chuckled, walking over and putting his arm around my shoulders. He sat back down with me on the couch. "If you like Karen, that's totally cool with me! I'm fine with it!" He then gave me a serious look. "But understand this: she's my cousin and I love her to death. If you break her heart, we're gonna have some problems."

"Don't worry, Kendall. I would never hurt Karen, I promise!"

"Alright dogs!" Gustavo shouted, coming into the break room. "Back to work!" He pointed in the direction of the studio and we quickly scrambled away.

After rehearsals were done, the guys and I decided to chill by the pool. I was polishing my helmet when I felt my phone vibrate. I took it out of my pocket and flipped it open.

_1 New Message from: Karen:)_ it said. I clicked open and all that was there was a crying emoticon. _Something must've happened at the audition!_ I thought. I grabbed my stuff and went to look for Karen.

I walked into the lobby and looked around. No sign of her. I looked over at the elevators and decided to check our suite. _Maybe she's already back! _I thought as I pressed the button for our floor. Once I got to our floor, I jogged to our room and unlocked it with my key.

"Karen?" I called into the empty suite. "You here?" I listened for a response and heard what sounded like muffled crying. I followed the noise and stopped right outside Karen's room. The crying was coming from inside. I knocked on the door softly. "Karen? Is that you? Are you okay? It's me, Carlos." I waited for a response and heard what sounded like feet walking across carpet. The door opened and I was met with the sight of a crying Karen. Her hair was sticking to her face, and her eyes, cheeks, and nose were red from crying and blowing her nose. She was wrapped in a blanket and holding a box of tissues.

"Hi, Carlos," she choked out, wiping her nose on a tissue.

"Karen, what happened? You look awful!" I exclaimed.

"Gee, thanks," she said, turning and walking back over to her bed. I followed her in and shut the door behind me.

"I didn't mean it like that," I explained, sitting on the bed with her. "You just look really upset. What happened?"

"I don't wanna talk about it," Karen mumbled, turning her head away. I gently grabbed the box of tissues out of her hand, placed it on the floor, and took her hand in mine. I used my other hand to turn her face towards me, only using my fingertips.

"Karen, you can tell me anything," I said, putting my hand back in my lap and giving her hand a gentle squeeze. "If you're worried about me making fun of you or something, I promise I won't."

"You promise?" she asked, looking at me with watery eyes.

"Scout's honor," I said, smiling and saluting her. She giggled a little bit, then sighed.

"Oh, Carlos, my audition went awful! I went inside for my turn, and Taylor Lautner was there to do the reading with us! I got so nervous! I stuttered a little bit and dropped my script. When I went to pick it up, my shoe rubbed against the floor, and it sounded like someone farted! Taylor laughed at me! I was so embarrassed, I rushed through the scene as quickly as I could without messing up, then ran out of the room when they finally told me it was done! Oh, I just know I didn't get the part! I ruined everything!" Karen cried. She buried her face in my shoulder and started crying again. "I wanted that part so bad!" I rubbed her back and held her close to my shoulder.

"Shh, it's okay," I soothed, stroking her hair. "Everything's gonna be alright. Here, look at me." She pulled back and wiped her nose, looking at me with red and puffy eyes. "Everybody makes mistakes. And like I told you before, you're a _great _actress. Even if you did mess up, they'd still be stupid to _not _pick you. I rehearsed that scene with you a bunch of times and you were awesome. So come on, cheer up! If they don't pick you, then they're idiots! You totally deserved that part!"

"You really think so?" Karen mumbled, rubbing her eyes.

"I know so," I grinned. Suddenly, I got an idea. "Hey! I know what'll make you feel even better!"

"What?"

"How would you…" I stopped and swallowed. This idea sounded so much better and easier in my head. "Would you – would you like to go out with me tonight?"

"Like on a date?" she asked, her eyes wide.

"Well, I mean, if you don't want it to be, that's totally cool with me, it's just I thought, well you know, cause you're…" Karen laughed and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Carlos, calm down! You're rambling! But yes, I would love to go out with you on a date tonight." I looked at her stunned. I slapped myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming.

"Are you serious?" I gulped.

"Totally! It sounds like fun!" Karen giggled.

"Alright, awesome! How does seven sound?"

"Seven sounds great! Now get out! I have to get ready!"

"Okay, okay! I'm going!" I laughed as she shoved me out the door. She smiled at me before slamming it shut. I stood there, dazed, until I heard her shower running. That reminded me I had to get ready too.

I quickly went into my and Logan's room and riffled through my dresser, looking for something to wear. After I'd finally settled on a button up shirt with a black tie, zip up hoodie vest, black jeans, and my converse, I took a quick shower, then got changed. I styled my hair a bit and put on my expensive cologne my parents got me for my birthday. I brushed my teeth and made sure to put some gum in my pocket before heading out to the living room. When I walked out, the guys were all sitting there with big goofy grins on their faces.

"So, where are you off to?" James said smoothly.

"Uh, nowhere, nowhere at all!" I stammered, looking at each one of them, then looking around, trying to find something else to focus on.

"Dude, it's okay, we know you're going out with Karen tonight," Logan grinned, waving a hand at me.

"How'd you find out?" I asked. "Are you guys like wizards or something? Cause that would be totally cool!"

"No," Kendall said, drawing out the 'o'. "Karen texted me. She's really excited."

"Really?" I grinned, my eyes lighting up.

"Yeah. Do you know how many times I've had to listen to her talk about you before _and _after she got here?" He then cleared his throat and started mimicking Karen in a high pitched voice. "'Oh, Carlos is so cute! Carlos is so handsome! Carlos is so funny! I can't wait to meet him! He has the cutest smile! I love his helmet!'" We all laughed as Kendall stood up. "But seriously, I'm happy for you two. She really digs you, and you dig her, so I hope this works out for the both of you."

"Thanks, man," I grinned, giving him a hug. As I pulled away, I heard a door open and heels walking across the floor. I turned around and saw Karen grinning at me. She was wearing a white t-shirt under some short black overalls with matching converse. Her hair was slightly wavy and from what I could tell, she was only wearing lip gloss and eye shimmer. "Wow," I said, walking up to her. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks," she giggled. "You look really cute, too."

"Thanks," I smiled. I offered her my arm. "Ready to go?"

"Yep!" She smiled and took my arm, and I led her out.

"Bye guys!" we called over our shoulders.

"Bye! Have fun!" the guys called back.

"So where are we going?" Karen asked as we walked to the elevator.

"Oh, you'll see," I said mysteriously. Karen just laughed and squeezed my arm.


	3. Big Time Heartbreak

"The carnival!" Karen gasped. "I haven't been to the carnival in years! Oh my gosh, Carlos, you're the best!"

"I try," I said, grinning at her. She laughed and shoved my arm. "Come on, let's go play!" I grabbed her hand and we ran inside the gates with our tickets.

We went to the bumper cars first. We chased each other around the cage in our cars and laughed whenever we bumped each other. Karen shrieked when I got her from behind and screamed

"I'll get you for that Garcia!" and proceeded to chase me and ram me into corners whenever possible.

Then we went to the squirt guns. We raced to see who could fill up their tube faster and I ended up winning. The man asked me to pick a stuffed animal and I looked around, trying to find one I liked. Then I spotted a little white bear holding a red heart shaped pillow.

"That one!" I exclaimed, pointing at it eagerly. He took it down and handed it to me, and I handed it to Karen.

"For me?" Karen gasped. "Aww, Carlos, thank you!" She hugged it tightly and smiled at me. "I'll get you something if I win a game too!"

"You don't have to do that," I said, putting my arm around her shoulders and leading her to the ring toss.

"But I want to!" she smiled. Karen and I both ended up losing at the ring toss, but Karen was really good at getting the ping pong balls in the fish bowls.

"Yay! I won!" Karen cried, jumping up and down, pumping her fist.

"Alright, pick your prize little lady," the man behind the booth said, gesturing to the stuffed animals. I saw Karen study the wall before her eyes lit up with excitement.

"That one!" I followed her finger and she was pointing to a stuffed red monkey.

_I love monkeys! _I thought. Karen took the red monkey from the man and handed it to me.

"For my awesome date," Karen grinned at me. I took the monkey and wrapped its arms around my neck. Then I gave Karen a big hug.

"Thank you!" I exclaimed as I pulled back. "How'd you know I love monkeys?"

"I just figured," she shrugged. "You kinda remind me of a monkey – cute and playful."

"Thanks," I laughed.

We decided to go ride the swings next. We found a couples seat and strapped ourselves in as the ride began. Karen shrieked with laughter as we spun around and around. She was crushed against my side thanks to a little thing called gravity, but she didn't seem to mind. She also held my hand tightly the entire time. After the swings, we went through the fun house and took pictures of ourselves in the silly mirrors. Then we went to the giant slide where you have to slide down on potato sacks. Karen sat in between my legs and I wrapped my arms around her waist as we slid down. After my attempt at the bell game, the one where you have to hit the scale with the hammer and try to get the thing to hit the bell, we decided to grab some dinner from the food booth. Karen had a cheeseburger and fries, while I had a corndog and fries.

"I'll go get us some ice cream," Karen said, standing up from our table. "What kind do you want?"  
>"Chocolate please!" I said eagerly. Karen laughed and nodded.<p>

"Be right back." I watched her walk to the food booth before digging in my pockets for my gum. I quickly popped a piece in my mouth and chewed.

_This date is going great!_ I thought as I chomped down on my gum. _I'll take her on the Farris Wheel next, and when we get to the top, I'll kiss her! It'll be a great end to a great date! _I smiled to myself at my clever plan and spit my gum into my napkin. I looked up to see where Karen was in line. What I saw made my heart break into a million pieces.

Karen was hanging all over some guy with this big smile and curly black hair. She had her arms around his neck and was laughing at everything he said. Then she kissed his cheek and hugged him. I was crushed.

_Why would she do this to me?_ I thought as tears pricked my eyes. I stood up and walked over to her and the guy.

"Don't bother getting me ice cream," I said angrily, trying to hide how upset I was. "This date is over, and so are we! I can't believe you would cheat on me on our date!"

"Carlos!" Karen said, shocked. "This isn't what it looks like!"

"Whatever, I'm leaving." I turned and ran towards the parking lot.

"Carlos! Wait!" Karen called. I didn't turn back. I kept running until I got to the car, then got in and drove away. I looked back one time and saw Karen standing at the gates, talking on her cell phone. No doubt calling Kendall to come pick her up. I didn't care; let him be mad at me. Wait until he finds out _she _cheated on _me_. As I drove through the streets, I let the tears spill over.

_I REALLY liked her! _I thought. _ I thought this was gonna be perfect! _I angrily wiped my eyes and drove faster. Away from the hurt, away from Karen.

I got back to the Palm Woods and quickly parked the car before running inside. I pushed my way through the people in the lobby and jumped in the elevator before the doors could shut on me. Once it got to our floor, I ran out and down the hall to our suite. I scrambled for my keys and unlocked the door.

"Carlos, what happen-" I cut Logan off by running to our room and slamming the door behind me. I locked the door and quickly changed into my pj's, then dove into bed and cried myself to sleep.


	4. Big Time One Time

**Thank you so much to Mikichan21, MiiMyselfandTime, and saywhat13 for being my regular reviewers! I really appreciate that you guys like my story so much! I'm still looking for more reviews though, since I get maybe 2 reviews per chapter :/ PLEASE encourage your friends on here to read and review my story! If you do, I'll even give you a special reward: you can make an appearance in my story! :D How does that sound? All I need is to see the message you're sending your friends and/or posting on your profile! I'll even make you a character page if you want on my polyvore account (I just joined and am still learning!). Okay, enough blabbing! We'll discuss details later! ;D Without any further delay, here's chapter four!**

It's been a really, really messed up week. Since it was summer now, Karen was around more than ever. I spent as much time as I could at the pool, and whenever she showed up there, I went back to the suite and chilled in my room. Kendall wouldn't talk to me, and if he ever did, it was some snide remark or critique on my singing or dancing. Logan and James kept trying to get me to talk, but I refused to open up to them or anyone about what happened. Whenever I was in my room, I usually just lay on my bed and stared at the wall, thinking about what had happened; I was still trying to understand what I had done wrong to make Karen cheat on me on our date. I took her to the carnival, I won her a stuffed animal, I bought her dinner, and I held her hand and hugged her. What did I do wrong?

I was getting hungry and decided to go grab something out of the kitchen to eat. Kendall, James, Logan, and Karen were down at the pool, and Mrs. Knight and Katie were out shopping, so I had the suite to myself. I fixed myself a bowl of Honey Nut Cherrios and sat at the counter, stirring the little circles around the bowl before scooping them into my mouth. I heard the door open and no one said anything, so I assumed it had to be Kendall. I heard footsteps and then two hands smacked themselves down on the counter in front of me. _Finger nail polished hands._ Oh crud. I slowly looked up and met Karen's angry but beautiful hazel eyes.

_Stop it Carlos! _I told myself. _She cheated on you!_ I shook my head and looked at her sternly. "What?" I spat.

"What is your problem, Carlos? You left me there at the carnival and Kendall had to come pick me up! You didn't even give me a chance to explain!" Karen exclaimed angrily.

"Oh really?" I replied just as angrily. "'Cause what it looked like to me was you hanging all over and kissing some guy you didn't even know like he was your boyfriend while you were on a date with me! I really liked you! But now after what you did to me, I don't know what I was thinking! I thought you would be like Kendall, who is nice to his girlfriend and treats her like a princess, but I was dead wrong! You're such a – a skunk bag! I – I hate you!" I was standing by now, my hands on the counter, leaning over just like Karen. I stood back and sighed angrily, running my hands through my hair. I looked at Karen, and fat tears were rolling down her cheeks.

"First of all, his name is Aaron," Karen choked through her tears. "I've known him for 2 years and he's like one of my best friends. And second of all, he's gay. So I wasn't cheating on you. Aaron and I are like that all the time. I really liked you too, but after what you just said to me, I don't know why I did. Maybe I'll just move back home with my mom and dad, since I clearly don't belong at the Palm Woods with my cousin's mean friends." She turned on her heel and ran to her room, slamming the door behind her. I heard her crying hysterically and sighed.

_Good job Carlos! _I told myself, smacking my forehead. _It was her best friend and he's gay! Just perfect!_ I sat back down at the counter and put my head down on the cool linoleum. I heard the door open again and looked up. It was Kendall. _Oh great. _

"Hey," I said quietly.

"What do you want?" he said bitterly.

"Karen just told me about the guy at the carnival. I feel like such a jerk! I'm so sorry Kendall! I didn't mean to screw things up! I just really like her and when I saw her all over another guy, I thought the worst! How do I fix this?" I cried, cradling my head in my hands. Kendall sighed and sat down next to me, patting my back.

"I understand man. I thought the worst when I saw Jo with her costar too," he said, rubbing my back now. "But, look, what you need to do is apologize. But you really screwed this up, 'cause I heard out in the hallway what you said to her, so you need to think of some big way to apologize."

"But what exactly?" I whined, sitting up and looking at him.

"You're – well, kinda smart. You'll think of something, I have faith in you." He slapped my back and stood up. "I'm gonna head back down to the pool with the guys and give you guys some time to work this out, okay?"

"Alright," I sighed. Kendall gave me a light punch on the shoulder, then left. I sighed and trudged back to my room. I flopped down on my bed and stared at the ceiling. All I could think about was Karen. When I met her it was like my heart went _knock-knock _against my ribs. And then the butterflies in my stomach wouldn't stop...

_Hey, that kinda rhymes, _I thought. _Knock-knock…stop-stop. _I grabbed my guitar and a notebook off the desk and began scribbling down lyrics and strumming chords. I knew exactly what to do.

"Karen?" I said quietly, knocking on her bedroom door, clutching my guitar in my other hand.

"Go away, Carlos!" she yelled back. I heard her blow her nose to hide the fact that she was still crying.

"Please, just give me another chance. I wanted to come apologize," I said, leaning my forehead against the door. "I was such a jerk to you, and you didn't deserve that. Please, Karen, just let me apologize, and if you don't wanna forgive me even after that, I understand." I heard silence and sighed. I turned to go back to my room when I heard the door creak open quietly. I turned back around to see Karen peeking at me through the crack in her door.

"What's the guitar for?" she asked.

"It's part of my apology," I replied. "Can I, uh, come in?"

"Sure, whatever." She turned around and I followed her inside. She sat back down on her bed and I sat by her feet.

"Now, I just wrote this, so bare with me if I mess up." She nodded and I began to strum my guitar.

"Yeah, yeah, whoo, whoa/When I met you girl my heart went knock, knock/Now them butterflies in my stomach won't stop, stop/Even though it's a struggle love is all we got/So we gon' keep, keep climbing to the mountain top

Your world is my world/And my fight is your fight/My breath is your breath/When you're hurt, I'm not right

Girl you're my one love, my one heart/My one life for sure/Let me tell you one time/Girl, I love, girl I love you/I'ma tell you one time/Girl, I love, girl I love you/And I'ma be your one guy/You'll be my number one girl/Always making time for you/I'ma tell you one time/Girl, I love, girl I love you/I'ma tell you one time/Girl, I love, girl I love you/Yeah, yeah

You love's so deep, you know that it humbles me/You're by my side, them troubles them not trouble me/Many have called but the chosen is you/Whatever you want shawty I'll give it to you

Your world is my world/And my fight is your fight/And my breath is your breath/When you're hurt, I'm not right

Girl you're my one love, my one heart/My one life for sure/Let me tell you one time/Girl, I love, girl I love you/I'ma tell you one time/Girl, I love, girl I love you/And I'ma be your one guy/You'll be my #1 girl/Always making time for you/I'ma tell you one time/Girl, I love, girl I love you/I'ma tell you one time/Girl, I love, girl I love you

Shawty right there/She's got everything I need/And I'ma tell her one time, one time/I give you everything you need down to my last dime/She makes me happy/I know where I'll be/Right by your side/'Cause she is the one for me/Yeah, yeah, yeah/Girl, I love, girl I love you/Girl, I love, girl I love you

Girl you're my one love, my one heart/My one life for sure/Let me tell you one time/Girl, I love, girl I love you/I'ma tell you one time/Girl, I love, girl I love you/And I'ma be your one guy/You'll be my number one girl/Always making time for you/I'ma tell you one time/Girl, I love, girl I love you/I'ma tell you one time/Girl, I love, girl I love you/Girl, yeah…." As I picked the last few notes, I looked up at Karen and smiled weakly. "So, what did you think?" She stared at me with tears in her eyes before flinging herself on me, wrapping her arms around my neck and giving me the biggest hug I've ever gotten. She cried silently into my shoulder, and I squeezed her back, burying my face in her hair. After a minute, she pulled back and wiped her eyes.

"Thank you so much, Carlos," she choked out. "That song was beautiful. I can't believe you wrote that for me. I feel so loved. Thank you. Did you really mean what you said in the song, when you said you loved me?"

"I meant every word," I whispered, taking her hands in mine. "I fell in love with you the minute I saw you. You're beautiful and smart and funny and talented. I'm truly sorry about the way I acted a week ago and today. Will you forgive me? Please?" I gave her my puppy dog eyes and she smiled.

"Yes, Carlos, I forgive you," she grinned.

"Thank you," I said, hugging her. Then I got an idea. "And now for part two of my apology."  
>"What do you mean part two?" Karen asked, but I cut her off my placing a finger to her lips.<p>

"Shh," I whispered. I gently grabbed her face in between my hands. "Just watch." And I slowly leaned my face towards hers.

**Hahaha! Cliff hanger! :D Although I'm pretty sure you can guess what's gonna happen next ;) But anyway, the song was 'One Time (My Heart Edition)' by Justin Bieber. Do not own the song or Justin blah blah blah. Okay, you get the point ;) Please read/review! Thanks! :D**


	5. Big Time Kiss

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, especially my regulars! ;) If you have time, check out the links on my profile for this story and my other ones please! Alright, enough suspense! Here's chapter 5!**

"_Shh," I whispered. I gently grabbed her face in between my hands. "Just watch." And I slowly leaned my face towards hers._

As I leaned in, I saw her eyes close almost all the way, and I felt mine doing the same, keeping them open just a crack so I could focus on her lips. I stopped about an inch away from her mouth and looked at her. I could feel her hot breath against my lips, and it drove me crazy.

"Carlos?" she whispered nervously.

"Shh," I whispered back. I closed the gap between us and placed my lips against hers. Her lips were so soft and warm, and tasted like a mix of her tears and lip gloss. Karen closed her eyes and placed her hands against my chest, gripping the fabric of my shirt. I slid my eyes shut too and placed one hand against the nape of her neck, the other on her waist, moving my lips against hers. Our mouths seemed to have been made for each other; they fit together perfectly and moved in sync. I gently bit her bottom lip and grinned when she kissed me back harder. We'd been making out for five minutes when I decided to try and kiss her neck. I broke away and placed my lips against her pulse point. She gasped and leaned back, looking at me in shock. I bit my lip and looked at her apologetically. But then she smiled at me and climbed into my lap. She grabbed two fistfuls of my shirt and slammed her mouth against mine. She kissed me hungrily and I kissed her back with equal passion. I broke away and started placing kisses all over her neck. She pulled my face back up and kissed me harder, smiling as I bit her lip and then ran my tongue over it. All of a sudden, we heard snickering. We both jumped off the bed and looked at the door to see Kendall, James, and Logan standing in the door way trying not to laugh. When we blushed, they burst out laughing.

"How long have you guys been standing there?" I asked, embarrassed.

"Long enough," James laughed. "So are you guys back together?"

"No, James, we were just making out for ten minutes for fun. I still hate him," Karen said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Well!" James said in a mock offended tone.

"But seriously, are you guys back together?" Logan asked.

"Yes," I grinned, grabbing Karen by the waist and pulling her to my side, nuzzling her neck.

"Aww come on!" the guys laughed, turning away.

"Yeah, the kissing was enough for one day," Kendall laughed, winking at us.

"Kendall, do I need to bring up what happened at the park when we were ten?" Karen said, grinning evilly at him. Kendall turned about five different shades of red and closed his mouth, his eyes wide with horror.

"What happened at the park?" James, Logan, and I asked all at once.

"Nothing!" Kendall exclaimed. "Nothing at all!" We all laughed at his embarrassed expression. Suddenly, Karen's phone went off.

"Oh good!" she exclaimed, looking at her phone. "She's here!"  
>"Who?" we all asked.<p>

"Come on, I'll show you!" Karen gestured for me to follow her out of the room, and the guys followed us. We went down to the lobby and Karen looked around before shouting "Renee! Over here!" She waved her hand in the air and smiled. I looked to see who was coming our way, and a girl with brown hair with blonde and pink streaks in it and pale skin was walking over to us. She and Karen hugged. "I'm so glad you could stop by!"

"Anything for my friend!" Renee laughed. "Is everything okay now?"

"Yeah, Carlos apologized," Karen grinned, looking at me. "He wrote me a song called – what was the name of the song, Carlos?"

"One Time," I replied, smiling.

"Aww, that's so sweet!" Renee squealed.

"Here, let me introduce you to the guys," Karen said, turning to stand next to Renee. "Renee, this is James, Kendall, Logan, and Carlos. Guys, this is Renee Henderson. I met her at an audition. She's not only an actress, but she sings as well." Renee was pretty. She looked like Avril Lavigne, but she had brown hair instead of blonde and brown eyes. She had on an outfit very similar to Avril's in her 'Girlfriend' video, with black high top leopard print sneakers, a chunky pink bracelet, silver earrings in the shapes of skulls with bows on them, and bright pink nail polish. I looked over at the guys. James and Kendall were smiling, but Logan's mouth was slightly open and his eyes were glazed over.

_He likes her! _I realized. I grinned and looked at Karen. I caught her eye and nodded at Logan. Karen looked at him, then back at me and nodded, winking.

"But she was just stopping by to make sure I was okay," Karen continued. "I texted her earlier, and she said she'd pop by on her way back from the studio to see if I was alright."

"What kind of music do you sing?" Logan blurted out. We all looked over to see him blushing like crazy from is outburst. Renee giggled at him before answering.

"I sing mostly rock pop type stuff, with like a mix of hip hop in it. I love to dance around my room, so I want some my music to come off as fun and funky, you know?"

"That's really cool!" Logan smiled. It didn't stop the blush from creeping into his cheeks again.

"Has anyone ever told you that you look like Avril Lavigne?" Kendall asked. Renee laughed.

"Yeah, I get that a lot. I don't mind it actually. I love Avril. I like to be loud and confident and spunky like she is. I love her style, too. She's kinda my role model. I wanna be like her, music wise and also as a person." She turned and hugged Karen. "I better get going. My mom doesn't like me to be out too late." She started walking away and turned to wave at us. "Bye guys! Nice meeting you!"

"You too!" we called, waving back. Then we all turned to Logan.

"Dude!" we yelled at him. He jumped back a few feet.

"What?" he asked, trying to play off an innocent face.

"You so totally dig her," James chuckled.

"I do not!" Logan said defensively.

"So you think she's ugly?" Kendall asked, smirking.

"No! She's beautiful! I…" he stopped and rubbed his neck. "Yeah, I like her okay? She's beautiful and confident and spunky and nice. Does she have a boyfriend?" he asked, looking at Karen.

"No, but she's kinda being cautious with boys right now," Karen replied. "Her ex was a bit of a nut job, from what she's told me."

"But don't worry, Logan," I said. "We'll set you up with her, okay?"

"You guys would do that for me?" Logan asked hopefully.

"Of course!" we said in unison.

"Thanks, guys," he smiled.

"Well, now that that's taken care of," Kendall said, clapping his hands together. "Why don't we go upstairs and watch a movie in our pj's?" We all agreed it was a good idea and rode the elevator back up to the suite. I changed into a white tank top and some plaid pj bottoms before walking out to the living room and flopping down on the couch. The guys all drifted in one after the other, and soon Karen followed. She was wearing a grey tank top and some red plaid shorts with fuzzy slippers. I grinned at her as she sat down on the couch.

"That's my pretty lady." I put my arm around her, leaned over and kissed her cheek. She giggled at my cheesy line while Kendall picked out a movie.

"_Shrek 2 _okay with everyone?" he asked, holding up the case. We all mumbled agreements as he popped it in.

"Wait," Karen said, picking up the remote and pausing the movie. "I say since you guys have a concert tomorrow, we should celebrate not only with a movie, but with food as well." We all agreed and scrambled around the kitchen gathering movie food. Karen cooked up some hot dogs for everyone, while I made some wings, Logan popped popcorn, Kendall made up a batch of nachos with cheese, and James got out an assortment of sodas. After all the food was ready, we sat down with our plates of the goodies we wanted and watched the movie. Karen made us all our own personalized ice cream sundaes after we finished eating and cleaned up too.

"You don't have to do that, Karen," Logan called into the kitchen as she packed the extra food in Tupperware containers and put it in the fridge.

"I know," she called back. "But it makes me feel useful, plus I want to." I decided to be a good boyfriend and go help her. When I came into the kitchen, her back was to me. I crept up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist, resting my head on her shoulder.

"Hey," I whispered, kissing her shoulder.

"Hey," she laughed, turning around in my arms. "What are you doing?"

"I came to help," I told her.

"Well, I just finished putting everything away, all I have left is this container," she said, picking up the little plastic box of wings.

"I'll put it away!" I eagerly grabbed it and put it in the fridge. "Look, I did it!" I said happily.

"Good job, Carlos," she grinned. She came up to me and gently grabbed my face between her hands and rubbed my cheeks with the pads of her thumbs. Then she leaned in and kissed me softly. I put my arms around her waist and hugged her to me. We kept kissing until we heard Kendall yell

"Stop making out and get back in here you two!" We laughed and walked back to the living room, hand in hand. Karen rested her head in my lap, and soon, she fell asleep, hugging me around the middle. Once the movie was over and the guys trudged off to bed, I carried in my arms to her room and placed her in her bed. I covered her with her blanket and tucked her in. I leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight, Karen," I whispered. "I love you."


	6. Big Time Part

**Thank you so much for the reviews! If you have time, check out the links in my profile that have pictures for this story. They include posters, outfits, and character pages. A lot of them are made by the fabulous TwiWitch12. Check out her stuff, she's awesome! Alright, here's chapter 6!**

"How's everybody doing tonight?" Kendall hollered into the microphone. The crowd screamed back with enthusiasm. We were giving a concert tonight to kick off summer. Since we'd wrapped up our first tour a while ago, Gustavo wanted us to do a special summer concert. We'd just finished performing 'Famous' and they were ecstatic. So far so good. I looked over at Kendall and smiled. He was wearing a long sleeved striped shirt, some jeans, and his signature gray beanie, with sneakers that were the same color as his shirt. I looked over at James and Logan, who were on my left. Logan was wearing a white button up shirt, a dark zip-up jacket, jeans, and dark sneakers. James was wearing a dark colored muscle shirt, jeans, and boots. I was wearing a red shirt, leather jacket, jeans, and sneakers. We all looked good and were having a great time.

"We are Big Time Rush. My name is Kendall Knight. I'm seventeen, I love hockey, and I'm currently single!" The girls in the audience shrieked with delight.

"What's up everybody? My name is James Diamond. I'm also seventeen, I love Barracuda man spray, and I'm also currently single!" More shrieking.

"Hey guys! My name is Logan Mitchell. I'm also seventeen, I'm considered a good student, and although I'm single, I'm kinda interested in someone right now. Sorry!" The girls groaned, while some of them went 'aww'.

"Hey everyone! My name is Carlos Garcia. I'm seventeen, love corndogs, and I'm currently taken by a beautiful girl. That beautiful girl happens to be Kendall's cousin, Karen." The girls in the audience went 'aww' as I grinned like a fool. "And there she is!" I pointed to Karen standing in the front row. She got a look of shock on her face as her picture appeared behind us on the big screen. "Come up here Karen! I've got a surprise for you!" Kendall went down the stage stairs and grabbed Karen's hand, leading her back up the steps. James brought out a stool and put it in the center. Karen sat down and looked around nervously. Logan and Kendall brought out the other stools and set two down on each side of Karen. I took the seat closest to her on her left, and Kendall took the one closest on her right; we figured it'd make her more comfortable, seeing we were the two closest to her.

"Karen is very special to me. I wrote her a song called 'One Time', but seeing as how she's already heard that one, I thought she'd like to hear another one that we all wrote together," I explained. Everyone went 'aww' again as Karen blushed.

"This song is called 'Zero Gravity'," Kendall said. He nodded to the band, and they began the music.

"Tell me what you did to me/Just there beneath my feet/Didn't even notice we were miles above the ground/I'm not afraid of heights/We crashed into the sky/Didn't know that I could feel the way that I do now/I'm not asking for an explanation/All I know is that you take me away/And you show me how to fly," Kendall sang. Then we all joined in.

"Nothing brings me down/When you're around/It's like zero gravity/The world just disappears when you're here/It's zero gravity/When things get messed up/You lift my head up/I get lost in the clouds/There's no sense of time with you and I/It's zero gravity."

"The edges fade away," I sang. "'Till there's no more shades of gray/You only have to whisper anything at all/You opened up my eyes/You turned my lows to highs/And that's the only way that I know how to fall/Not gonna analyze and try to fight it/Don't even care if it makes no sense at all/Cause with you I can fly."

"Nothing brings me down/When you're around/It's like zero gravity/The world just disappears when you're here/It's zero gravity/When things get messed up/You lift my head up/I get lost in the clouds/There's no sense of time with you and I/It's zero gravity," we sang again.

"You make it," James crooned. "So easy/To just drift away/I can't/Imagine/Being without you."

"Don't think about," Logan sang. "Don't think about/Don't think about/Don't think about/Don't think about it."

"Nothing brings me down," we sang. "When you're around/It's like zero gravity/The world just disappears when you're here/It's zero gravity/Nothing brings me down/When you're around/It's like zero gravity/The world just disappears when you're here/It's zero gravity/Zero gravity." We finished and smiled. The crowd erupted into applause. I looked over at Karen and smiled. I grabbed her hand and squeezed. She leaned over and kissed me softly. The crowd went 'aww'. I picked her up and hugged her, resting my forehead against hers.

"You go wait offstage, okay?" I whispered to her. She nodded and smiled before giving me another hug.

"Thank you," she whispered in my ear. She smiled at me as she pulled back, then walked offstage. She waved at the crowd as they all clapped.

We continued with the concert, performing our hits off our album. When we were about to perform our last song, I looked over at Karen standing offstage. She was on the phone and had the biggest smile on her face.

_I wonder what's going on,_ I thought. I turned back to the audience and smiled as we performed our last song.

"Goodnight everyone! Thanks!" we all called into the microphones. We smiled, waved, and ran offstage, handing our microphones to the stagehands. We all walked backstage, and Karen followed, still talking on her phone. As we sat down on the couches, Karen hung up. Then she started screaming and jumping up and down.

"What's going on?" I asked, getting up and walking over to her. She threw her arms around my neck and hugged me, still jumping.

"I got the part! I got the part!" she cried, letting go and smiling at me, still jumping up and down.

"Wait, what? You got the part? In _Breaking Dawn_?" I asked, my eyes wide. She nodded vigorously and I smiled. "That's great, baby! Congratulations!" I squeezed her and picked her up, spinning her around.

"Congratulations cousin!" Kendall said, getting up and hugging her as I set her down. James and Logan came over and hugged her too.

"So what does that mean?" James asked, pulling back.

"I get the part of the girl who gets to talk to Jacob in the park when he's looking for his imprint," Karen explained, pushing a lock of hair behind her ear. "I'm so excited! I get to work with Robert Pattinson, Kristen Stewart, and most importantly, Taylor Lautner!" I bit my lip and felt my stomach churn. Was I jealous? No, I couldn't be jealous. Karen was mine, there was no way she'd cheat on me…right?  
>"Well, congratulations," Logan grinned. "When do you start?"<p>

"Tomorrow," Karen sighed. "I have to get up at five. I have to be there by six a.m." She rolled her eyes and yawned.

"Well, look, let's go grab some quick dinner, then we'll go back to the Palm Woods and get some shut eye," I said, putting my arm around her waist. The guys and Karen agreed, and we headed out the back lot into what we called the Big Time Rush mobile. Kendall took us through the drive through at McDonald's, and we all grabbed cheeseburgers and fries. When we got back to the suite, Karen went and changed into her pj's, then came out to say goodnight. She went around and hugged everyone goodnight before stopping at me.

"Goodnight, Carlitos," she giggled, her nickname for me. I stood up and hugged her.

"I'll tuck you in," I whispered. I lead her back to her room and waited until she got under the sheets, then pulled them over her and tucked them around her. I leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips, then her forehead. "Goodnight, baby," I whispered. "I love you."

"I love you too," she sighed. She closed her eyes and snuggled under the covers. I smiled and walked out of the room, shutting off the light and closing the door. I walked out to the living room and sighed.

"You worried, Carlos?" James asked.

"No," I replied, puzzled. "Why?"

"She's working with Taylor Lautner tomorrow. That doesn't concern you at all?"

"No. Why, should it?"

"Well, Taylor's like one of the biggest teen heartthrobs out there," Kendall explained. "Millions of girls like him, including Karen."

"She'd never cheat on me, I'm not worried about anything," I said, brushing their worries aside with my hand.

"I don't think he means Karen," Logan said warily. "I think he's talking about Taylor."  
>"Taylor? Why?"<p>

"He's a heartthrob," Logan explained. "He probably takes advantage of that. He might try something with Karen."  
>"Really?" I asked, worried. "I don't think he will. I'm not worried." I laughed nervously.<p>

"Just be careful, man," Kendall said. "You never know what could happen." As they all turned back to the TV, I worriedly looked at each of them. Do they really think Taylor will try something with Karen?

**You know what to do! Please read/review and tell your friends! Thanks! :D**


	7. Big Time First Day

**Hey guys! I forgot to mention in the last chapter that the song was by David Archuleta, and that I don't own it and all the crap. But anyways, this chapter will be in Karen's POV okay, so don't get confused!**

As my alarm clock went off, I reach over and slapped the button to turn it off. I sat up and groaned, rubbing my eyes. I quickly went and took a shower, then got dressed in some simple clothes and grabbed my purse, putting the things I would need for the day in it; cell, camera, gum, script, pen, and highlighter. I walked out to the kitchen and found Carlos cooking. He looked up at me and smiled.

"Good morning," he said cheerfully.

"What are you doing?" I asked. "It is," I stopped to check my watch. "5:20 a.m. Shouldn't you be asleep?"

"Well, I could be, but I wanted to make my girl breakfast for her first day at work," he leaned over the stove and kissed me. "Is that okay?"

"Yeah, it's fine," I yawned. "I just didn't know you were so sweet."

"I love you, why wouldn't I make you breakfast?" Carlos chuckled. He gestured for me to sit down and I took a seat on one of the bar stools. He got a plate out and scooped some stuff onto a plate, then set it down in front of me; it had French toast, scrambled eggs, and sausage on it, all my favorites. He then went to the fridge and pulled out a glass of orange juice and the syrup and set it down next to me. He then got out a fork and knife and handed it to me. "Enjoy," he said, sitting down next to me and kissing my cheek.

"Carlos, this looks fantastic!" I exclaimed. "You made all my favorites." I turned and smiled at him. "You're so good to me." I kissed his cheek, then dug into my food. It was delicious. After Carlos cleaned up my dishes, he walked me to the door.

"Text me later?" he asked, giving me his puppy dog eyes. I laughed and hugged him.

"Of course," I said. I leaned back and kissed him softly for a long time. "I'll miss you," I whispered.

"I'll miss you too," he whispered, resting his forehead against mine. He gave me another quick kiss, then pulled back. "Now get going, you're gonna be late."

"Okay," I whined. He laughed and gave me another quick kiss before I stepped out into the hallway. He gave me his shining smile before shutting the door. I went down to the parking lot and got in the Big Time Rush mobile; the guys were letting me use it for the day. I drove to the studio and checked in before heading over to see the director. He greeted me cheerfully and immediately sent me to wardrobe. They gave me a pretty top, jean skirt, and sandals to wear. They then sent me to hair and make-up. They did my hair so I'd have soft waves. The makeup artist then applied a foundation he called 'pancake' with this cool, wet sponge. He then brushed some blush on the apples of my cheeks before lining my eyes with a light brown pencil. He then brushed some light brown eye shadow on my lids and quickly swiped some mascara through my lashes. He then lined my lips with a dark pink pencil, then swiped some matching lipstick on before covering it with a shimmery lip gloss.

"Try not to touch your face, sweetie," he said, smiling at me. I walked around the set of the Cullen's house before finding the waiting area and sat down with my script, going over my lines. It was a white room with tables, chairs, couches, and lounge chairs in various places, a snack and drink table along one wall. A couple extras were mingling around. As I reached the end of my dialogue and went back to read it again, I heard the volume in the room drop considerably. People were whispering and when I looked up, I saw why. Taylor Lautner had just walked in the room. And he was heading straight for my table. _Oh God._

"Hey," he said, sitting down. "Is it cool if I sit here?" All I could manage to do was nod. He smiled at me and then looked down at the script in my hand. "Oh you have a part? That's cool. Which one?"

"L-lizzie," I stuttered. He gestured to my script and then to himself, asking silently if he could look. I nodded and handed it to him, our fingers briefly touching. It felt like fire just went off in my arm. I watched as Taylor scanned it with his eyes, then looked up, smiling that freakin' gorgeous smile. This was gonna be a tough week.

"So we have a scene together? Sweet!" he exclaimed. "I'm looking forward to working with you."

"M-me too," I stuttered. Why couldn't I stop stuttering? Could be the fact that he was ridiculously hot, or that he was a famous actor, or a total sweetie, or that I was just crazy. I was betting on the last one.

"So you're the girl who talks to Jacob in the park about cars while he's looking for his imprint. That's cool. You excited?" he asked.

"Totally," I grinned. "You don't remember me from the auditions?" He studied my face for a moment before smiling.

"Oh yeah! Now I do!" he exclaimed. "Weren't you the girl who's sneaker squeaked on the floor and it sounded like someone farted?"

"Yeah, that was me," I said blushing.

"Hey, don't worry about it," he said, leaning over and placing his hand on top of mine. Oh God. "It's totally cool. I thought it was funny."

"Thanks," I said, rolling my eyes.

"So tell me about yourself," Taylor said, scooting closer. "What's your name?"  
>"I'm Karen Knight," I said. "Like the medieval ones." Taylor laughed at my lame joke. "I grew up in Minnesota, but I just moved here about two months ago."<p>

"That's cool. Where do you live?"

"I live at the Palm Woods with my aunt, my cousins Katie and Kendall, and his friends James, Logan, and Carlos. They're in a band called Big Time Rush."

"Oh yeah, I've heard of them. Their music's pretty good," Taylor said politely, smiling. "So in your two months down here, have you managed to find a boyfriend? A girl as pretty as you can't stay single for long," he laughed. I laughed nervously as I blushed like crazy.

"Yes, actually, I do have a boyfriend," I said. I noticed Taylor frown briefly, but then he was smiling again. Weird. "I'm actually dating Carlos from the band, Carlos Garcia." I pulled out my phone and showed him a picture of me smiling and Carlos hugging me from behind, kissing my cheek, looking at the camera. Taylor looked at it and nodded, smiling.

"He's a lucky guy," Taylor said. He then stood up. "I gotta go get into costume and hair and make-up, but I'll catch you later, alright? Meet me for lunch, I'll introduce you to Rob and Kris."

"Okay," I smiled. Taylor winked at me before walking out of the room. I quickly opened my phone and texted Carlos.

_U wont believe who jst talked 2 me! _I wrote. I got a reply back in less than thirty seconds.

_Taylor? ;) _Carlos replied. I laughed to myself.

_Yeah. Idk 4 sure but I think he was hittin on me. _

_Y do u think that?_

_He immediately asked if I had a bf after askin me where I live. I told him bout u and he frowned I think. I showed him a pic of us 2 and he left after I showed it 2 him. U think hes mad?_

_He's jst jealous that I have the best gf in the world :)_

_Aww :) Have I told u I luv u 2day?_

_No ;)_

_Well in that case, I luv u Carlos Garcia :)_

_I luv u 2 Kare Knight :) I gtg, doin lunch w/ the guys. Ttyl ILY :*_

_Tell evry1 I said hi :) ILY2 :*_

I sighed and closed my phone, checking the time on the light up screen. 11:30. Lunch wasn't for another hour. I decided to read my script again for another half hour. After I'd read it over and over to the point where I could say it in my sleep, I mingled with some extras. I met a nice girl named Miki. We talked about music, mainly punk rock; she was dressed like a punk rock chick. Guess they let her stay in her clothes for the scene she was in. She invited me to lunch, but I had to turn her down cause of Taylor. We exchanged numbers though, and I told her I'd text her and have her over some time.

I grabbed a plate from the table and grabbed a burger off the steaming plate. I filled up the rest of my plate with salad and a roll, then went and sat down at an empty table. I was just finishing my salad when a hand clamped over my eyes.

"Guess who?" a voice said in my ear.

"The tooth fairy?" I said sarcastically. I heard laughter and the hand moved away. Taylor sat down next to me, and the two stars of the movie, Rob and Kristen sat down across from us. I think I might faint.

"So, Rob, Kristen, this is Karen Knight," Taylor said, introducing me to the two stars. "She's playing Lizzie, the girl in the park."

"That's cool," Rob said in his soft British accent. The rumors were true; this guy was terribly shy around girls.

"So where are you from?" Kristen asked. I relayed the story I had told Taylor earlier to Kristen, Rob nodding occasionally as he ate, apparently listening as well, except I changed the part of who I live with to 'my aunt, cousins Katie and Kendall, and his friends Logan, James, and Carlos, who is also my boyfriend'. "Aww, that's cute," Kristen grinned. "Do you have a picture of him?" I pulled out my phone and pulled up the picture I had shown Taylor. I handed the phone to her and she held it to where both she and Rob could see it. They both smiled and nodded. Kristen handed the phone back to me and grinned.

"You two seem very happy together," she commented.

"We are," I grinned. "He's the best. He woke up this morning and made me my favorite breakfast, then walked me out."

"Why don't you do anything like that for me?" Kristen said, turning to Rob and playfully smacking his arm.

"We don't live together!" Rob laughed.

"Alright, enough about awesome Carlos," Taylor said. I looked at him, startled. What was up with him? I brushed it off as he started talking about the movie again, and we all started discussing the scenes we had to do.

After lunch, Rob, Kristen, and Taylor had to do scenes in the Cullen house, so I went and hung out with Miki in the waiting room. Someone had set up a TV with a game system, so we all played Wii sports while we waited. By the time dinner rolled around, they still hadn't called me. I know there were a lot of scenes in the Cullen house, but my scene wouldn't take that long, would it?

"Karen Knight?" a voice called. I looked over and saw a guy holding a clipboard and wearing a headset. I walked over and smiled. "Oh, good, there you are. We were about to film your park scene and head over to the local park, but it just started raining."

"Oh," I said, disappointed. "Well, there's always tomorrow right?"

"Yeah, of course," the guy said, looking through the papers on his clipboard. "But you and anyone under eighteen have to go home now. It's late, and we can't keep you past ten."

"Okay," I said sadly.

"The director also said that he wants you in a couple more scenes. He said you can be an extra at the beach in the beach scene as well, and you can be a wedding guest. You look old enough."

"Okay, great! Thanks!" I grinned. I headed back over to the couch and grabbed my bag, saying goodbye to all my friends. I went back to wardrobe and changed into my clothes, washed my face, and headed out. As I walked through the rain, I heard someone run up behind me. Suddenly, an umbrella was over my head. I turned and saw Taylor smiling at me, clutching the umbrella handle.

"Hey, Karen. I noticed you walking through the rain and wanted to come keep you dry, if that's okay," Taylor grinned. I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, that's fine," I replied. I walked the rest of the way to my car, Taylor close behind. We talked about how I was going to be in more scenes and what scenes he did today.

"Whoa, nice car!" Taylor exclaimed, looking at the BTR mobile as I unlocked it. "Is it yours?"

"No, it's my cousin's. Well, technically, it's his band's car since the manager bought it for all the guys to use, but they let me borrow it today," I explained, opening my door and climbing in. I smiled up at Taylor as I buckled my seat belt. "Thanks for walking me to my car. I could've gotten soaked!"

"Yeah," Taylor said, looking down at the ground. "Do you mind if I follow you home? I just wanna make sure you make it okay."

"Uh, sure," I said. Taylor grinned and slammed my door, racing over to his car. As I backed out, I saw Taylor drive up behind me. He followed me off the studio lot and through the busy streets all the way back to the Palm Woods. I decided to have one of the attendants park my car for me, I was so exhausted. I pulled up to the front and stopped, putting the car in park. I handed the keys to the valet and he smiled at me as he got in the car and went to park it. Just as I sent Carlos a text that I was downstairs in the front, Taylor pulled up and got out.

"Wow, this place is nice," Taylor commented, staring up at the Palm Woods buildings. "Do you need someone to walk you up to your suite?"

"No, I'm okay," I said, handing the valet a five dollar bill as he handed me back my keys. "Carlos is coming down to get me." And as if on cue, Carlos emerged through the sliding doors.

"Hey babe," he said, coming over and hugging my waist with one arm, kissing me on the cheek. "How was your day?"

"Long and boring," I laughed rolling my eyes. I noticed Taylor staring at me and Carlos, his jaw clenched. "Oh, Carlos, this is Taylor, Taylor Lautner. He followed me home to make sure I got through the rain okay."

"Thanks, man," Carlos said, sticking his hand out to shake Taylor's. Taylor stared at it briefly before warily sticking out his hand and shaking it.

"No problem," Taylor muttered. He then turned to me and smiled. "See you on set tomorrow?"

"Yeah, definitely," I grinned. Taylor leaned over and I realized he wanted to hug. I reached up and gave him a one arm hug. I didn't expect him to pick me up in a bear hug, but he did. As he set me back down, he asked

"Oh, hey, can we exchange numbers? That way if we need to get a hold of each other or something, we can."

"Um, sure," I said, pulling my phone out of my pocket. I handed it to him and said "Here, put your number in." He handed me his and I quickly put mine in, trying to hurry this awkward moment along. I handed it back to him when I was done and smiled. "See you tomorrow, Taylor."

"Have a good night," he grinned back. He handed me my phone and walked back to his car, driving off into the night.

"That was weird," Carlos commented as we walked through the lobby and to the elevators.

"Yeah," I yawned. "I'm just glad to be home." I laid my head on Carlos's shoulder and closed my eyes. Carlos put his arm around my shoulders and kissed my forehead.

"You hungry?" he asked.

"Starving," I replied.

"You go change into your pj's, and I'll make you a quick dinner, okay?"

"Alright." I was too tired to argue that he didn't have to. We went into the suite and I changed into my BTR shirt and boxer short pajama bottoms. I heard a knock and then Carlos walked in, carrying a TV tray.

"Hey, I hope you're in the mood for chicken," he grinned. I climbed into bed and he set the tray down on my lap, then sat down by my feet. As I ate, he asked me what I did all day and what was set up for the next.

"That was great, hun. Thanks," I said, giving him a small smile. He took the tray from me and took it out to the kitchen, then came back in to tuck me in.

"Now get some sleep, and I'll see you in the morning, okay?" he said as he pulled the comforter over me. I nodded and yawned, snuggling under the cool sheets. He leaned down and kissed me, and I realized how much I missed him today. I grabbed his head and brought him closer, kissing him back hard and long. When we finally pulled back, out of breath I might add, he asked

"What was that for?"

"I missed you today," I whispered. He smiled and kissed my forehead.

"I missed you too. Now get some sleep, okay?" I nodded and he turned on my stereo, my relaxation CD playing. He went to the door and shut of the light. "I love you," he said.

"I love you too," I yawned. He closed the door with a snap, and I immediately fell asleep.

**Sorry this one was so long! But anyways, you know what to do! R/R! :D**


	8. Big Time Second Day

**Hey guys! Sorry I took so long, I was having major writer's block! :P But anyways, this chapter will also be in Karen's POV. This chapter is kind of a filler, but the next one will be much jucier! ;) So for now, enjoy! :D**

I woke up early again and repeated my routine from yesterday. Carlos was still asleep by the time I was ready to leave, so I crept into his and Logan's room and gave him a quick kiss on the forehead. I was about to turn around and leave when two arms wrapped themselves around my waist and pulled me down on the bed.

"Carlos?" I hissed, laughing to myself. "What are you doing?" He was now sitting up and had pulled me into his lap, my back pressed against his bare chest. He had his face buried in my neck and his arms around my waist, squeezing tightly.

"I don't want you to go," he whispered into my neck.

"I have to," I answered, laughing quietly. I looked over at Logan, who was still sleeping, thankfully. "I'll text you though, I promise."

"Okay," Carlos sighed. He followed me out of the room and walked me to the door. He stared at me as he held open the door and I stood in the hallway. "I love you so much," he said, giving me his puppy dog eyes again.

"I love you too," I said, hugging him tightly. As I pulled back, I noticed his sad expression. "I have an idea. Why don't you come pick me up tonight when I'm done at work?" He smiled and kissed me.

"I'd love to," he said as he pulled back. "How will you get to work though?"  
>"I'll just call Taylor," I said. "Is that okay?"<p>

"Yeah, that's fine," Carlos said, nodding. "If he tries anything though, let me know," he laughed, winking. I smacked his arm and smiled.

"I'll see you tonight." I gave him one last kiss, then walked down the hall. I pulled out my phone and scrolled through my contacts, looking for Taylor's number. I found it after a minute – he'd saved it as his name with a smiley face next to it. I sighed and pressed 'talk' as I stepped into the elevator.

"Hey, Karen!" Taylor said after two rings. He was way to chipper for 5:30 in the morning. "What's up?"

"Hey, I need a favor," I explained.

"Sure, anything!"

"Can you come pick me up? The guys have the car today and I have no ride."

"Sure! I'm just leaving my place. I'll be there in five minutes."

"Great. Thanks, Taylor." I sighed and hung up. I was nervous as heck again. In Taylor Lautner's car. Alone. With him. No one else. I felt my stomach churn as I thought about it. I'd dreamed of so many moments like that, but now I didn't really know what to think. I was with Carlos now, but Taylor was so nice. Maybe a little too nice.

I unfortunately didn't have any more time to think about, because Taylor pulled up at that moment in his black SUV. He got out and came over to me.

"Hey Karen!" he said, picking me up in another bear hug. After he put me down and I could breathe again, I smiled up at him.

"Hey, Taylor. Thanks for picking me up again."

"No problem," he said, opening the passenger door for me. I climbed in and he shut the door for me before racing around to the driver's side and getting in. "So, did you eat breakfast?"

"Oh crud, I knew I forgot to do something this morning!" I sighed, throwing my head back and slapping a hand to my forehead.

"No problem, I'll just pull through Mickey D's and get us some food," he said, grinning at me.

"Taylor, you don't have to do that," I said, looking at him. He was wearing a dark shirt, jeans, and a leather jacket. I swallowed hard. Leather jackets were my weakness. _Crud._

"It's not a big deal, I promise," Taylor laughed, smiling at me. He grabbed my hand and squeezed it gently. _Oh God_. He pulled into the McDonald's parking lot and parked.

"What do you want?" he asked, opening his door.

"Just a chicken biscuit with hash browns, please," I said quickly.

"You want a drink?" he laughed.

"Uh, Gatorade if they have it." He nodded at me and shut the door. I pulled out my phone and texted Renee.

_Help!_

_Whoa, calm down! Whats goin on?_

_Taylor Lautner had 2 pick me up this mornin cuz Carlos needed the car & now hes buyin me breakfast!_

_And…?_

_And Im freakin out over here Renee! D:_

_Y? Taylors jst bein nice!_

_Yeah, but hes always 2 nice. Yesterday everytime I brought up Carlos he changed the subject. And he followed me home 2 make sure I got home safe._

_So? Maybe he likes u or is tryin 2 b ur friend! Jst b nice, dont make him mad. Ur overreactin. If Carlos was doin this stuff b4 u guys were goin out ud b all mushy gushy lol. So jst calm down. Taylors jst bein nice :)_

_U no what, ur prob right. Thx Renee :)_

_No problem girly :)_

I smiled as I shut my phone. There was nothing to worry about. I was just overreacting again. Taylor was just trying to be a good friend. Problem solved. I laughed to myself as I thought about how worried I'd been acting.

"What's so funny?" Taylor asked. I just about jumped out of my skin. I looked over at him, grinning in the doorway. He was holding the food bag and 2 drink cups.

"You scared me!" I laughed.

"I'm sorry," he laughed, getting in and handing me my drink. "I'll make it up to you somehow, don't worry."

"Alright," I laughed. The rest of the way to the studio, we ate our breakfast, listened to the radio, and talked. Well, more like laughed at everything the other said. When we got to the studio, the guy from yesterday, whose name was Brian I found out, told me the director wanted me to go to wardrobe for the wedding scene. They gave me a halter mint green dress to wear and some silver high heels. Then they whisked me off to hair and makeup. Claudia, the hair stylist, did my hair up in a bun with some of my hair falling in curls on the sides of my face. Then Chris, the makeup artist, did my makeup in light earth tones with a shimmery pink lip gloss. As I stepped out of the trailer, a heard a voice say my name.

"Karen!" I looked over and saw Miki waving at me, standing with the other kids we'd hung out with yesterday. I walked over as quickly as I could in those darn heels and hugged her. "You look so pretty!"

"Thanks! You do too!" I grinned, taking in her outfit. She was wearing a short black dress with a pink ribbon tied around her waist that puffed out in the back with black pumps. Her hair was in dark waves, and she had dark eye shadow and bright pink lipstick on. "Ready for this wedding scene?"

"Yup!" she laughed. We all walked over to the set and waited for the director to seat us. We ended up being up in the second row, right behind Nikki Reed, Kellan Lutz, Jackson Rathbone, and Elizabeth Reaser. _Oh my God!_

It took us _forever _to shoot the freaking wedding scene. First, Ashley Greene tripped walking down the aisle. Then Kristen tripped. Then when she got to Rob, she started laughing. Then she didn't laugh, but Rob did. Then Peter Facinelli sneezed. Then Peter dropped the rings. Then Rob put the ring on Kristen's middle finger. But after two hours, we were done.

"Now for the reception scenes!" the director called, gesturing for us to follow him. Miki and I groaned.

"I forgot about the reception," I whispered in her ear. She nodded and rolled her eyes. The director had us all sit at tables and first, we had to watch Rob and Kristen dance. That took a while because Rob kept stepping on Kristen's feet. Then he had us pair up and dance to different songs while they filmed us. Then he had the girls line up to catch the bouquet, but we had to let Christian Serratos catch it. She kept dropping or missing it though. Then the guys had to line up for Rob to throw the garter, but they had to let Justin Chon catch it. He also kept missing or dropping it. Then we had film the scene where Bella and Edward drive off to go on their honeymoon and we all wave goodbye. That surprisingly took only one take. Kristen and Rob then had to shoot a scene just with Taylor and Boo-Boo Stewart, so all the extras were dismissed.

Miki and I went and had lunch with our other friends until the director came into the lunch room and announced that we all had to head to the beach for the beach scene with Quil and Jacob. Luckily, the beach was walking distance from the studio. We were all sent to get changed into swimsuits and get props while the camera crews went to set up. I was given a red and white striped bikini to wear, while Miki was given a yellow one. The filming only took an hour and a half because they had to shoot us playing around on the beach first, then film Taylor and Tyson with the little girl playing Claire while we played in the background. After we'd all trudged back to the studio, Miki and I went and had dinner.

"Hey, Karen," Taylor said, sliding into the empty seat next to me with his dinner.

"Hey, Taylor," I said, leaning over and hugging him. Miki was staring, open mouthed at me and Taylor. "Oh, sorry! Miki, this is Taylor. Taylor, this is Miki."

"Nice to meet you," Taylor said, shaking her hand.

"You too!" Miki said.

"You guys looked great for the scenes you were in today. Especially you, Karen," Taylor said, turning and smiling at me. I blushed like crazy, remembering I had been in a bikini in one scene.

"Thanks," I mumbled. Luckily, Miki started chatting Taylor up and I was allowed to eat my dinner in peace. After I finished, I texted Carlos that I was done for the day. "Well, I gotta get going," I said, standing up and pushing my chair in. "Bye, Miki. Bye, Taylor." I smiled, grabbed my bag off the floor, and walked down the hall to the parking lot.

"Wait up!" Taylor called. I stopped at the door and turned around. Taylor was jogging after me. "I'm done for the day too," he grinned. He followed me out to the parking lot and over to the benches by the guard house. "You need a ride home? Maybe grab some ice cream on the way?"

"Thank you, but I'm okay," I said, smiling at him as I sat down on the bench. Taylor sat next to me, looking a little hurt. "Carlos is picking me up."

"Oh. Him," Taylor mumbled, looking at the ground. He clenched his hands together and started shaking his leg up and down. "Is it okay if I wait with you? You know, just so I know you got picked up and I didn't leave you here, stranded or whatever."

"Uh, yeah, I guess that's cool," I said. I shivered as the wind blew.

"You cold?" Taylor asked, scooting closer. I nodded and suddenly felt his arm around me.

"Taylor, I…" I started, but he shushed me.

"It's fine. I'm just keeping a friend warm, right? No harm in that," he said, smiling at me.

"Yeah, I guess you're right…" I sighed. Thankfully at that moment, Carlos pulled up. I jumped up and ran over to the car. "Bye Taylor!" I yelled, waving as I got in. He waved back and then stalked off into the parking lot after his car.

"Hey, baby," Carlos said, leaning over and kissing me on the cheek. "How was work?"

"Long and tiring," I replied, leaning my head back against the head rest. "I had no idea how long it took to do scenes! We spent two hours just filming the actual wedding, then another two filming the reception!"

"Well, I have a surprise for you when we get home," Carlos said, grinning at me as he drove down the road. I bolted up.

"What is it?" I asked eagerly.

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise," he laughed, squeezing my hand. I groaned and flopped back against the seat, making Carlos laugh. After we got back to the Palm Woods and Carlos parked, we rode the elevator up to our floor.

"You gotta put this on," Carlos said, putting a sleeping mask over my eyes before we got out. I nodded and let him lead me out and down the hall. I heard him unlock the door, and then he led me inside. He led me down the hall towards the bathroom, and I heard him open the door. He led me inside and I could hear soft music playing and smelt lavender. "Okay, take off the mask!" I tore it off and looked around. Carlos had turned the hall bathroom into what looked like a spa. There was a warm, lavender bubble bath sitting in the tub, fluffy white towels on the floor next to it. There were candles burning that smelled like different kinds of fruit, and there was a stereo plugged in on the counter playing soft, relaxing music. I smiled and turned around.

"You did all this for me?" I whispered.

"Yes," Carlos whispered, taking me into his arms and leaning his forehead against mine. "I could tell from last night that if you were exhausted from a day of waiting around, then you would be super exhausted from a day of work. So I made you a little spa in the bathroom so you could relax before bed."

"I love you, Carlos," I whispered, hugging him.

"I love you too, baby," he said, hugging me back. We pulled apart and he softly kissed me on the lips. "Now, I'll leave you to take your bath. I put your pj's on the counter so you can change in here. I'll be in your room when you're done with another surprise." He gave me a quick kiss, then left and shut the door behind him. I immediately got undressed and into the tub. It was so warm; it felt like being hugged by a fire. I let the water relax my sore muscles for a little while, then bathed and got out. I changed into my pj's and walked back to my room. When I walked in, Carlos was sitting on the bed with a plate of cookies and milk.

"Carlos!" I cried, walking over to the bed and sitting next to him. "You didn't have to…"

"But I wanted to," he said, cutting me off. He handed me the plate of cookies and grinned. They were chocolate chip, my favorite. I eagerly ate them and drank down the milk.

"Have I told you how much I love you?" I sighed, snuggling up to Carlos after I'd finished my snack.

"Multiple times," he laughed quietly, holding me close. We laid there for a while, just holding each other. When I started to doze off, he tucked me in and kissed me goodnight. "I love you."

"I love you too," I mumbled. As soon as my head hit the pillow, I was out for the night.


	9. Big Time Scene

It was the big day. The day to shoot my scene in the park. Carlos woke me up extra early and made me a special breakfast: pancakes, scrambled eggs, sausage, and a biscuit. Then he drove me to the park.

He pulled into a parking space and parked. I looked out the window into the park gates and stared at the cameras and trailers set up everywhere. It was pretty; rolling green hills, big trees, cute playgrounds and picnic benches here and there, and sidewalks leading throughout the area. I turned back to Carlos and grimaced.

"What's wrong?" Carlos asked, grabbing my hand and squeezing it.

"I'm nervous as heck," I sighed. I looked back at the set, then turned back to Carlos. "I don't think I can do it."

"Karen, listen to me," Carlos said, gently grabbing my face between his hands. "_This is your part. _You were made for this role. They picked you because you were the best. If you don't do it, they're gonna have to have some amateur do it instead, and this scene will look like crap. Without you, it'll suck. You've _gotta _do this." I mulled over what he said in my head and smiled.

"You're right, Carlos," I said. I gave him a quick kiss and opened my door. I climbed out and turned back to smile at him. "I'll see you later tonight, okay? I'll call you when I'm done." Carlos nodded and smiled back at me. I quickly shut the door and walked over to the security guards. I showed them my badge and they let me through the barrier. I found Brian nearby and hurried over to him.

"Oh, Karen, there you are!" he smiled, flipping through his papers. "You need to head over to wardrobe, then get into hair and makeup a.s.a.p."

"Alright, thanks!" I hurried over to wardrobe and gave them my sizes. They gave me a different costume from the one they gave me on my first day; a pretty halter/tank top, jean shorts, and some high top sneakers that kind of reminded me of Renee's. I then met up with Claudia, who straightened my hair, and Chris, who repeated the makeup routine from my first day again. Then Brian met me outside and told me I was to head over to the prop trailer and get my props. Ben, the prop director, gave me a big handbag (I'd brought my own purse, but it was currently in the wardrobe trailer with my clothes), and then had me choose from a book, a writing notebook, or a sketch pad; I chose the sketch pad. He also gave me some pencils to work with. I opened the door to the prop trailer, stepped outside onto the steps and inhaled, closing my eyes. This was gonna be a great day, I could feel it. As I went to step down, I lost my footing and went flying down the steps. I closed my eyes, expecting to hit the ground and inhale grass, but I felt two strong arms catch me.

"Gotcha!" a voice laughed. I looked up and saw Taylor smiling down at me, holding me in his arms. I laughed and quickly pulled myself up.

"Thanks, Taylor," I said, brushing my hair behind my ear.

"No problem," he grinned. He started walking, and I followed him. "Ready to film our scene?"

"You bet!" I laughed. Taylor laughed with me and smiled. We walked over to the director, Bill Condon, who was speaking to a camera man.

"Great, there you two are," he said, turning to us. He gestured to the parking lot, where an Aston Martin Vanquish was sitting. _Holy crap that was a nice car! _"Taylor, we already shot someone driving the car through the streets. Now we're gonna film you getting out and walking through the people in the park, okay? Karen, you just chill behind us for a little bit, okay?" I nodded and stood behind the camera man while Taylor went over to the car. He got in and shut the door. "And…action!" Taylor climbed out, an angry look on his face. He slammed the door and stalked off into the park amidst the extras. The rolling camera followed him, filming him looking into the faces of every girl extra. When he'd walked the whole little area, he turned and stalked back to the car, leaning back against the hood, playing with the keys. "Great job Taylor! We're just gonna film that one more time, then film from some of the girl's points of view okay?" Taylor nodded, while I rolled my eyes. I hated waiting.

After what seemed like an hour, Bill called me over.

"Alright, now you are going to sit under that tree," he pointed. "And sketch. Taylor is gonna walk by, and you're gonna notice him leaning on the car. You'll watch him for a little bit, let's say count to five in your head, and then you're gonna get up and go talk to him, okay?"

"Alright," I nodded. I went over to the tree and sat down, getting the sketch pad out of the purse. I found myself sketching a picture of Taylor.

"And…action!" I heard Taylor walk by and looked up, watching him stalk over to the car. I waited for him to lean back against the hood, counted to five, then stood up and went over.

_"Hey, you okay? Hello? You there, with the stolen car." _I said, laughing a little bit at the end. Taylor looked up at me, a stern expression on his face. He studied me for a second, then deepened his scowl. _"If you're feeling that remorseful over boosting the car," _I said, smiling. _"you could always turn yourself in."_

_ "It's borrowed, not stolen,"_ Taylor snapped.

_"Sure, THAT'll hold up in court." _Taylor glowered at me before responding.

_"You need something?"_

_ "Not really," _I said, brushing a lock of hair behind my ear. _"I was kidding about the car, you know. It's just that…you look really upset about something. Oh, hey, I'm Lizzie." _I stuck out my hand. Taylor stared at it, and I counted to five before letting it fall. _"Anyway,"_ I said awkwardly. _"I was just wondering if I could help. Seemed like you were looking for someone before." _I gestured toward the park and shrugged.

_"Yeah," _Taylor said. I stared at him, waiting for a response. He sighed. _"I don't need any help. She's not here."_

_ "Oh. Sorry."_

_ "Me, too," _Taylor muttered. I watched him study me a little bit before I spoke again.

_"This is a beautiful car,"_ I said. _"It's really a shame they're not making them anymore. I mean, the Vantage's body styling is gorgeous, too, but there's just something about the Vanquish…" _I saw Taylor's eyes light up in surprise at a girl who knew cars. He stared at me harder. _"How's it drive?"_ I asked.

_"Like you wouldn't believe," _Taylor told me. I grinned and he gave me a reluctant smile back. As he smiled at me, I raked my eyes up and down his body. When I met his eyes again, he looked mad. _"I'd better get this car back to the guy I borrowed it from," _he muttered.

_"Glad to hear you're going straight," _I smiled.

_"Yeah, you convinced me." _I watched him get in the car, a concerned expression on my face. As he drove away, I waved once, then turned and started walking down the sidewalk.

"Cut!" Bill called. "That was perfect you two!" he said as Taylor walked back over, the car being returned to the parking spot by another guy. Probably a stunt man or a professional driver. "I just need to do it a couple more times for the different angles, then we're done!" Taylor and I smiled at each other and returned to our places. Doing my scene over and over again didn't seem to bother me. We had to do it with close ups on Taylor, close ups on me, medium shots of the two of us, and some from inside the car when Taylor drove away. By the time we were done, two hours had passed. But it all went by so quickly for me.

"Alright, since that was your main scene, we're gonna have you hang out for the rest of the week, and we'll stick you in some other random scenes, okay?" Bill told me.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Well, we already did the wedding scenes, we did the beach," he muttered to himself, doing a mental checklist in his head. "Well, since you started on Monday, and today is Wednesday, we'll make your last day Friday. Tomorrow, you'll do your promotional pictures. We can stick you in at the scene in the beginning at the gas station, and as an extra in the airport. That'll eat up Thursday and Friday. How does that sound?"

"Fantastic," I grinned. I went to go change back into my regular clothes, then went and had lunch with Miki. We talked about my scene as we ate, and I told her about the other scenes they were sticking me in. Brian came over and told me that I was done for the day and could stick around if I wanted to or go home. I was talking about what to do with Miki when Taylor gave me a one armed hug from behind, then plopped down next to me.

"Hey, good job today," he said, digging into his sandwich. "You were awesome."

"Thanks," I grinned. "You were too."

"Thanks," he said between a bite. "So what are you talking about?"

"Brian told me I could go home if I wanted to since I'm done for the day," I explained, finishing the last bite of my pb & j. "I was just talking about it with Miki whether or not I should."

"Don't go!" Taylor said a little too quickly. He blushed, then grinned. "Should we tell her Miki?"

"Wait, what?" I said, turning to look at Miki, then back at Taylor. "What's going on?"

"Tell her," Miki nodded, looking at Taylor.

"Well, I was talking with Rob and Kristen," Taylor started. "And they were saying how they think you've been doing really well and they wish they could spend some more time with you. So I talked with Miki, and we all decided to go out to dinner tonight for some fun, just the five of us. Kind of like a wrap party, but for you. Sound cool?"

"Oh my God, yes! You guys are the best!" I leaped up out of my chair and gave Taylor a giant hug, then Miki. "Let me just call Carlos and let him know what's going on." I walked away and pulled my cell phone out of my pocket, pressing the number two, Carlos's speed dial number (number one was voicemail).

"Hey, beautiful," Carlos answered after three rings. "You done already?"

"Well, yes, I finished my scene," I said, twirling strand of hair around my finger. "But that's not why I called."

"Oh, okay. What's up?"

"Rob, Kristen, Taylor, and Miki invited me out to dinner with them tonight," I explained. "Rob and Kristen want to get to know me better, since my last day will be Friday, so they all wanna go out."

"That sounds like fun!" Carlos exclaimed. I laughed at his enthusiasm and continued.

"Yeah, I know! I just wanted to know if it was cool with you, 'cause that means you wouldn't be picking me up and I'd be home later than expected."

"Yeah, that's totally fine," Carlos said. "Go have fun with your friends. The guys and I will do something. Just have fun and let me know when you're coming home, alright?"

"Alright. I'll talk to you later, Carlitos," I giggled.

"Okay. I love you, Karen."

"I love you too. Bye." I hung up and went back over to the table.

"Everything cool?" Miki asked as I sat down.

"Yup, everything's fine!" I grinned.

"Awesome!" Taylor exclaimed. "I just have a couple more scenes to finish with Kristen and Rob over in the forest area, but once we're done, we'll go."

"Okay," I nodded. Taylor smiled at me, then got up and threw his trash away before heading over to the forest.

"We need to change," Miki stated, standing up and pulling my arm, making me follow her.

"What? Why? What's wrong with my outfit?" I asked, following her.

"We're going out tonight. With the stars of _Twilight. _There's bound to be paparazzi," Miki explained, as if I were a child asking why I couldn't have a cookie before dinner. "We need to look good. Now come on, I always keep some extra cute clothes in the back of my car just in case." I followed her out to the parking lot and over to her black VW Bug. She unlocked the trunk and pulled out a duffel bag before shutting the door again. I followed her back to the costume trailer, and we changed in the dressing rooms.

"I can't believe we're the same sizes," I called to her as I changed into the clothes she gave me.

"I know right?" Miki called back. I finished changing and looked in the mirror. I was wearing a sparkly black tank top, black jeans, black heels with bows on the toes, and dangly black earrings. I stepped out of the changing room and found Miki wearing a red sparkly tank top, dark blue jeans, a leather jacket, layered necklaces, and black zip up boots with a small heel. "We look _good_," Miki said, drawing out the 'ood'. We laughed and went out to wait for Kristen, Rob, and Taylor.

By the time they were done, the sun was just beginning to set, and we were starving.

"Wow, you look great," Taylor commented, walking up to our table with Kristen and Rob.

"Thanks," I laughed. "They're Miki's clothes though, so if there's a reason I look good right now, it's because of her."

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm starving," Rob laughed. "Let's go get something to eat!" We all agreed and went to our separate cars. Kristen and Rob rode together, Miki and I followed them, and Taylor followed us. We drove for a while before Rob pulled into the local Chili's.

"Oh my God, I love Chili's!" I exclaimed as we got out of the car. Then I looked at Miki. "Did you tell them I did?"

"Yes," she laughed. We followed Rob, Kristen, and Taylor inside and got a big long table with a booth. Since it was Wednesday night, only a couple people were there. We ordered chips with salsa and Buffalo wings for our appetizers, talking and laughing about the movie over them. Then we all ordered out dinners, and kept talking and laughing about the movie. We ate our burgers and chicken in silence, apparently too hungry to continue the conversation when dinner arrived. But by the time we ordered dessert, we were on the topic of funny and slightly traumatizing childhood experiences.

"Man, that was great!" Kristen laughed as we walked out of the restaurant. "I'm ready to go home and go to sleep! See you guys tomorrow!" She and Rob waved, then walked back to his car.

"I've gotta get going too," Miki said, yawning. "I'd give you a ride home, Karen, but I'm on the opposite side of town. Can you take her Taylor?"

"Sure!" Taylor grinned. I gave Miki a quick hug goodbye, then followed Taylor to his car. As we drove to the Palm Woods, I texted Carlos I was on my way home. Then we listened to the radio and sang along to the songs we knew and made fun of each other's singing and car dancing.

"Thanks for the ride, Taylor," I said, getting out of the car. He walked around to my side and gave me a big hug. This time, he didn't cut off my breathing though, so I hugged him back.

"No problem," he said, pulling back and holding me at arm's length. "I was glad to. Anytime."

"Oh, and thanks for paying for my dinner," I grimaced. I felt bad when people had to pay for me.

"It's not trouble at all," Taylor laughed. He checked his watch and smiled. "I gotta get going, I'll see you tomorrow morning. Good night." He leaned down and, unexpectedly, kissed my cheek. Then he grinned and got in his car, driving off down the road. I quickly went upstairs and changed into my pj's before creeping into Carlos's room. He was asleep, as was Logan, his arm hanging off the bed, his mouth slightly open. He looked so cute. I took a picture with my phone, but unfortunately, the flash woke him.

"What's going on?" he asked, sleepily.

"I just got home," I whispered. I gestured for him to follow me, and he followed me back to my room. "I took a picture of you sleeping, you looked so cute. Sorry if I woke you."

"No, it's okay," Carlos yawned, rubbing his eyes. "I'm always glad to see you."

"Thanks," I grinned, sitting down on my bed. He sat down behind me, wrapping me in his arms.

"So how did today go?" he asked, leaning me back against his chest, resting his head on my shoulder.

"Good," I replied, turning to look at him. "I had to do the scene a bunch of times, but it was so much fun!"

"That's good, I'm glad you had a good time today," Carlos laughed, smiling. Then he got all serious. "I missed you today, though. A lot."

"I missed you too, baby," I whispered. I moved my hands up and gently cupped his face, bringing his lips down to mine. He slanted his mouth over mine and kissed me softly. I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss, gently nibbling on his bottom lip. He did the same to me, and kissed me harder and longer. Then he tried something new. He opened his mouth and lightly flicked his tongue against my lips. I gasped, and he took the opportunity to slip his tongue into my mouth. He gently brushed it against mine, and soon enough, I was doing it back to him. We'd been making out for ten minutes when I need to part for air. "Wow," I sighed, catching my breath and leaning against his chest.

"Yeah," Carlos agreed, hugging me to his body, burying his face in my neck. He place feather light kisses along my neck and shoulder, then gave me one more squeeze. "I'll let you get to bed, okay?" He stood up and tucked me in under the covers. He gave me one last kiss goodnight, told me he loved me, and left. I fell asleep in minutes, and instead of dreaming about just Carlos, I had a dream about him and Taylor fighting over me. Weird.


	10. Big Time Oh No

**Hey guys! I forgot to mention in the last chapter that the acting scene is an excerpt from _Breaking Dawn _by the wonderful Stephanie Meyer! This scene is still in Karen's POV, but we'll go back to Carlos soon, don't worry! Okay, anyways, this chapter starts off the drama, so if you don't like drama that includes a little bit of threatening violence, then, well, yeah. Anyways, here's chapter 10!**

Taylor and I had become like best friends. We'd finished filming the movie, and now we were hanging out a lot more. We texted back and forth all the time, went out to dinner or the movies with our friends, and lots more. He even came with me, Miki, and Renee one time when we went shopping while the guys were at rehearsal. Renee was going out with Logan now, and Miki was going out with James. I was still happy with Carlos though; we went out to dinner, caught late night movies, swam in the pool, pulled pranks, watched TV; sometimes we just sat down on the couch and cuddled. He was the best boyfriend in the world in my opinion.

One day, I was tanning by the pool while Carlos swam with the guys when my phone went off on the side table. I picked it up and read the screen: _1 New Text From: Taylor Lautner._ I clicked open and scanned the text.

_Hey r u busy?_

_No y? _I replied. I got a text back almost immediately.

_I kinda need 2 talk 2 u bout sumthin_

_Is it bad?_

_No nothin bad all. Jst sumthin important. Can u meet me the lake?_

_Uh yeah sure gimme a few_

"Carlos?" I called, standing up and walking over to the edge of the pool.

"Yeah?" He swam over to the edge and gripped the side. I crouched down to talk to him.

"Taylor needs me to meet him. He says he has something important to tell me."

"Okay, just let me know what's going on when you can," he said, smiling at me. I gave him a quick kiss and ran over to the elevators to go upstairs and change. I quickly changed into one of my old band t-shirts, jean shorts, and my black high tops. I grabbed my phone and keys and headed out to the parking lot. Once I got the BTR mobile started up, I quickly drove to the lake Taylor and I met at when we went fishing once with Kristen and Rob. I pulled up and saw Taylor leaning against his SUV, playing with his keys. He looked up when he heard the car and grinned. I got out and he ran up and hugged me tightly.

"Hey," he said, smiling as he put me down.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked, laughing. His face turned neutral and he grabbed me by my elbow.

"Come here," he said, pulling me towards the lake. He pulled me over to a grassy spot and sat me down.

"What's going on Taylor?" I asked warily. He sighed and turned towards me, taking my hands in his.

"Karen, I'm not usually good at this, but I need to speak my mind about this, so bare with me." He swallowed and took a deep breath.

"Taylor, what are you doing?" I asked, pulling my hands out of his.

"Karen, ever since I saw you at those auditions, I couldn't stop thinking about you," he started. I widened my eyes in surprise. "I convinced them you were perfect for the role, but they were gonna pick you anyway. I've been getting to know you all this time, and I've realized you're perfect in every way. I'm in love with you Karen, and I want you to be with me." _Total Twilight moment _I thought. I'd been dreaming of this moment my whole life, but I didn't want it now.

"Taylor, I – I can't," I said, standing up and brushing my legs off. "I'm with Carlos. I love him more than anything in the world, and he loves me. I'm not gonna leave him until he gives me a good reason too. I've gotta go now." I turned and started walking away.

"Karen, wait!" I heard Taylor scramble to his feet and start running after me. He grabbed my arm, spun me around, and crushed his lips to mine. I was totally caught off guard. He fisted his right hand into my hair and wrapped his left around my waist. I didn't know what to do. His lips were soft and warm, just like I'd imagined. But I wasn't kissing him back like I'd imagined. I tried what Bella did in Eclipse and just went slack. I didn't move at all. He kept trying to get a reaction out of me, but I didn't respond. Finally, he stopped.

"You done?" I asked bitterly.

"Yeah, I'm done," he sighed.

"Good," I said. Then I pulled my right hand back and slapped him across the face. His face snapped to the right and I saw his cheek was all red. He looked back at me and I was honestly scared; his eyes were angry, and he was frowning. He grabbed my arms and pushed me up against the door. I tried to pull out of his grip, but he was strong.

"Listen to me, and listen to me good," he growled in my ear. "I _always_ get the girl I want, no matter what it takes. I want you, and you're going to be my girlfriend. You're going to break up with that pathetic Carlos and go out with me. Got it?"

"And if I refuse?" I spat, glaring at him. Taylor smirked and chuckled evilly.

"Then I will make sure you don't do another movie after this," he whispered sinisterly. "And I will make sure Carlos, Kendall, and those other two losers get dropped from their record label and sent back to Minnesota. _And _I will beat the crap out of Carlos until he can't walk straight, he can't see or remember anything, and he's eating applesauce for the rest of his life. Do you understand me?" I gasped and felt tears spring to my eyes. I couldn't let that happen to Carlos, Kendall, or the others. I nodded as tears rolled down my cheeks. He smirked and kissed me again. It hurt; I was sure he bruised my lips. "Good. Now go home and tell Carlos you're done, then get dressed in something fancy and meet me downtown in front of the movie theater. There will be paparazzi, so look good. Oh, and don't tell anyone what happened here. You need to make up some lie for why we're going out now." I nodded and quickly got in my car. I drove back to the Palm Woods, tears streaming down my face. I ran up the suite and ran inside, slamming the door behind me.

"Karen? What's wrong?" Kendall asked, standing up from the couch. I looked behind me and saw the guys all standing up from the couch, staring at me. Carlos ran over and tried to hug me, but I pushed him off me.

"Karen? What's going on?" he asked with a look of hurt on his face. I felt so bad for what I was about to do, but I had to protect him.

"Carlos, I know we've been dating for two months, but," I stopped and gulped, swallowing a sob. "I think it's best if we break up."

"What? But why?" Carlos asked, a look of pain on his face.

"I've realized I love Taylor more than you," I said, saying it as it popped into my mind. It hurt me to say it, but I had to. "He's sweet, kind, funny, helpful, and I've liked him for a long time. I'm not giving up my chance to be with him. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go get ready for my date with Taylor." I quickly walked past them all and into my room. As I shut the door, I heard pained screaming and sobbing. I broke down and fell against my closed door, crying hysterically. I suddenly felt my pocket vibrate.

_Hurry up. U better look freakin sexy ;)_

I violently wiped eyes and stood up on wobbly legs. I went to my closet and picked out a short, one shoulder yellow dress and some strappy black heels. I changed and then washed my face before putting on foundation, blush, lip stick, clear gloss, eye liner, eye shadow, and mascara. I never normally where this much makeup, but Taylor wanted me to look sexy, so I tried what I knew. I quickly walked out of the suite before the guys could say anything to me and drove to the theater. Taylor came and opened my car door for me, then hugged me and kissed me. I saw bright flashes and knew he was showing off for the paparazzi. He grabbed my hand and led me over to the front of the theater.

"Taylor! Who's the girl?" a reporter called.

"Is she your girlfriend?"

"How long have you been dating?" Taylor waved at the cameras and led me inside the theater. We sat down in the back and he made me kiss him for half the movie; if I didn't, he pulled my hair really hard. Welcome to my new life. I hate it already.

**Just so this is clear, I do NOT hate Taylor Lautner! I love him to pieces; I have tons of posters of him in my room and I'm a total Team Jacob! So don't flame me for making Taylor mean! I just needed someone to cause drama, and Taylor came into the picture :P But anyway, read/review/favorite/etc.! Thanks! :D**


	11. Big Time Fight

KAREN'S P.O.V.

I'd been dating Taylor now for five months now. And I hated every stinking day. He was really possessive of me; I wasn't allowed to talk to anyone or go anywhere by myself. He stood outside the bathroom while I went. He kept track of me every second of every day. He took me to his house and bossed me around, making me do chores and demanding I do stuff for him, like make him food or wash his clothes. After school, he wouldn't let me go hang out with my friends. I had to go straight to his house. I hadn't seen Renee or Miki in forever. If I didn't do something right or fast enough, he lost his temper. He sometimes hit things or broke things, but most of the time, he hit me. He always said it was my fault when he hit me, that I had brought it upon myself. I constantly worried about what I would say or do around him. He always made a joke about me, my body, family, or style that was really hurtful. If I so much as smiled at another guy, like the guy in Starbucks yesterday when he gave me my coffee, Taylor accused me of cheating on him or lying to him. He was allowed to flirt with other girls though; he always flirted with Kristen, and when he dragged me to events or parties, he always flirted with other girls right in front of me. I wasn't allowed to buy anything without his approval. He took my stuff and sometimes broke or destroyed it if he thought I was paying too much attention to it, like my cell phone. He didn't even let me celebrate my birthday when it rolled around in the summer.

Worst of all, though, he pushed, hit, slapped, punched, kicked, and bit me. I had bruises everywhere on my body. Well, mostly everywhere. He made sure to hurt me in spots that could be covered up by my clothes. I cried every morning and every night. But when I went out, I had to put a smile on my face and act like I loved him. All I wanted was to be back with my sweet Carlos, but if I didn't do what Taylor said, he'd hurt Carlos. I absolutely hate this.

CARLOS'S P.O.V.

It's been five months since Karen broke up with me. _Five months! _I couldn't figure out what I'd done wrong. I'd been nothing but sweet, kind, and loving to her. Then out of nowhere, she breaks up with me for Taylor! I should've seen it coming, the guys warned me. I was just too stupid to notice. I couldn't stand living in the same house as her knowing she didn't love me anymore. But she was hardly home anyway; she spent all her free time with Taylor. There were tons of pictures of them all over the internet. They already had a couple name: _Kaylor. _Blech! I hated it! It should be _Carlen _or _Karelos _or something like that. I cried myself to sleep every morning and every night. All I wanted was her back.

One day, after practice, the guys and I walked into the suite and saw a letter lying on the kitchen counter addressed to us. Kendall picked it up and opened it.

"'Dear guys,'" he read from a note he pulled out. "'I had some extra tickets to the premiere of _Breaking Dawn Part 1 _tonight and decided to give them to you. Taylor said I should invite you guys. You can also bring Renee and Miki. Hope you can come. Karen.'" He pulled six tickets out of the envelope and grinned. "Sweet! We're going to a Hollywood movie premiere!"

"I'm not going," I grumbled.

"Carlos, come on, man," Logan said, putting an arm around my shoulders. "It'll be fun. We'll all stay together and chill and eat junk movie food while we watch the movie. We'll even sign autographs and take pictures with the fans beforehand. Doesn't that sound like fun?" I smiled a little bit and nodded.

"Okay, I'll go," I sighed. The guys cheered, and we all went to our rooms to get ready. After I'd showered, I put on a white button down, black tie, dress pants, and vest, and, of course, my converse. I styled my hair, sprayed on my cologne, and was ready to go. The guys and I met up in the living room, and James announced he'd booked us a limo. We went downstairs and got in the limo, then went to pick up Miki and Renee. Renee was wearing a poufy black dress with sequins on the top and black heels. Miki was wearing a dark purple one shoulder dress that reminded me of a toga with gold heels. When we got to the premiere, we stepped out of the limo and were immediately blinded by flashbulbs.

"Look! It's Big Time Rush!" someone shouted, then we heard screaming. We all laughed, and I realized I hadn't laughed in a while. It felt good. We walked down the carpet slowly, signing autographs and taking pictures with our fans and for the paparazzi. We were about halfway when someone shouted

"Look! It's Taylor Lautner and Karen Knight!" We all looked and I felt my jaw drop. Karen looked stunning. She was wearing a shiny silver one shoulder dress that fell just above her knees. It feathered out at the bottom, creating a ruffled look. She was wearing heels the same color as her dress with sparkles and bows on them. Then I saw Taylor and felt my stomach churn. He had his hand on her neck and was grinning like a mad man. He smiled at Karen and she smiled back, but when he turned away, her smile disappeared. He lowered his hand to her waist and gripped it. They began the walk down the carpet and signed autographs and took pictures. Pretty soon, they got to us.

"Hey guys!" Karen squealed, reaching forward to hug us. Taylor coughed, and she stopped, looking at him. He waited a second, then nodded, and she stepped forward to hug Miki. Then she hugged Renee, then James, then Logan, then Kendall. She got to me and was about to hug me when Taylor coughed again. She stopped and stepped back, and Taylor wrapped his arm around her waist again.

"Well, we gotta get going," Taylor said, grinning. "Don't wanna miss the movie!" He laughed, then led Karen inside the theater. We all look suspiciously at each other.

"Something's up with those two," Logan commented. "Has she said anything to you two?" he asked, turning to Renee and Miki.

"No, nothing," Miki said, shaking her head.

"This is the first time we've seen her since she started dating Taylor," Renee added.

"Something is definitely up," Kendall said. We all then headed inside and sat down to watch the movie. As we walked in, I saw Karen and Taylor sitting in the back. Great – they were probably gonna make out the whole movie.

The movie was really good; I'd never read the books, but from what Karen told me, they were sticking to it pretty well. Her scene was towards the end, and I was blown away. She did _really _good. No, she did _awesome. _She and Taylor had awesome chemistry. That made my stomach churn the second I thought that.

But anyways, the movie was really good. Everyone clapped at the end, then we all headed out. The guys and girls went out to the limo, and I ran to the bathroom real quick. When I came out, I saw Taylor and Karen by the snack bar. Taylor was gripping her arm with one hand, and waving his other arm around, making gestures, while he whisper-yelled at her. Karen was cringing away, and she looked like she was about to cry. I felt my blood boil and walked over, my jaw clenched.

"Hey!" I yelled, grabbing his arm and pulling him away from Karen. He looked at me, his eyes angry. "Leave her alone!"

"Make me!" Taylor yelled back, shoving me. "She's my girlfriend! I can do whatever I want! You lost your chance, singer boy!"

"Taylor, Carlos, please stop!" Karen cried, stepping between us, putting a hand on each of our chests. Taylor grabbed her arm and pushed her aside.

"Shut up and be quiet, Karen! This isn't a stupid girl's business!" he yelled at her. I snapped. I ran at him and tackled him to the ground. I punched him in the face several times before he registered what was going on, then he flipped us over and we rolled across the ground. He got on top of me and punched me in the mouth. I tasted blood. I kneed him in the groin, and he fell backwards, clutching his knees. I jumped on top of him and punched him in the stomach, the ribs, and the face. I saw blood come out of his nose. He grabbed my wrists and flipped me over, repeating the same movements to me.

"Taylor! Carlos! Stop!" Karen shrieked, pulling at her hair and crying hysterically. I saw flashbulbs as we continued rolling around on the ground. Great, the paparazzi were taking pictures. As I pinned Taylor on his back and punched him in the jaw, I heard running feet.

"Carlos! Stop!" Kendall screamed, grabbing me and pulling me off of Taylor. I stumbled to my feet and wiped my mouth. I looked at my hand and saw blood on it. Two security guards were holding Taylor back while Kendall and Logan were holding me back.

"Okay, both of you, to the hospital. Now!" one of the guards said. They led me and Taylor out to two separate police cars, then drove us to the hospital. The guys, Miki, and Renee were in my room, and I suspected Karen was in Taylor's. The doctor came in and took pictures, then took me to get x-rays. When we came back, a nurse was pinning the pictures to a board and the x-rays to the light up box thing. I had a black eye, bloody nose, busted lip, bruised ribs, a sprained wrist, a cut across my forehead, and bloody knuckles. The doctor applied some ointment to my eye, gave me a tissue to stop my bloody nose, wrapped my ribs, wrist, and knuckles in gauze and tape, set my wrist in a brace, bandaged up my forehead, and gave me several ice packs. A police officer came in and asked if I wanted to press charges, but I refused.

When we got out, I saw Taylor in his room with Karen. His head was wrapped in bandages, he had a black eye, a tissue over his nose, a bandage on his cheek, a neck brace, and both of his wrists were in braces. Looks like I won. Karen looked over at me and grimaced. I turned my head away and walked out with the guys to our car. We were swarmed by paparazzi, but I refused to comment. We dropped the girls off at their houses and went home.

The next morning, Taylor and I were the front page news on just about every newspaper, website, and news brodcast. Perfect.


	12. Big Time Help

**Hey guys! I'm SO sorry it's taken me so long to update! I've had MAJOR writter's block, but luckily, my friend Kaitlyn helped me think of what to do now! But anyways, this chapter is a long one, and it contains a scene of violence, so be warned!**

Ever since the fight, Taylor hasn't hit me or anything. He was too sore to anyway. But he bossed me around a lot more and made me do more work and chores, especially for him. I had to bring him his food, feed him, fluff his pillows, re-bandage him, etc. It was tiring work, but at least he wasn't hitting me. I dreaded the day though the doctor said he could take off his bandages.

School had just let out for winter break, and it was two weeks before Christmas. I was over at Taylor's house, watching a movie with him. It was easier for him to walk now, and he could feed himself again. He'd just finished eating when the phone rang.

"Get that," he mumbled as he chewed. I quickly got up and answered the phone.

"Lautner residence, Karen speaking," I answered.

"Hello Karen, it's Dr. Schmidt. Can I speak to Taylor please?"

"Of course." I walked back to the couch and handed Taylor the phone. "It's the doctor." He snatched it out of my hand.

"Hello Dr. Schmidt," Taylor said, grinning. I tried not to role my eyes at his fakeness. "Mhmm. Okay. I see. So I can take off the bandages now? Great! Thanks so much! You have a good Christmas too! Okay, bye." Taylor hung up and grinned at me. "He said I can take my bandages off now!"

"Oh. Great!" I replied, faking my enthusiasm. Taylor stood up and went to the bathroom, then came back a few minutes later de-bandaged. His skin looked a little faded in the places the bandages had been, both otherwise he looked the same. He came over and hugged me, giving me a bruising kiss.

"Let's go out and celebrate!" Taylor said as he pulled back. "I'll head to my room and change. You go change into one of your dresses I bought you and your coat." I nodded and quickly headed up the stairs. I changed into a short sleeved black velvet dress, then grabbed my coat. It was black with gray leopard print trim and a matching hat, plus red mittens. I headed down stairs to wait for Taylor. He emerged a little while later in a black wool coat with a white scarf around his neck.

"Let's go," he said, opening the door and pushing me out. He locked the door behind me, then followed me to his SUV. We got in and he drove us to this fancy restaurant near the park. After a dinner in which he ordered for me, we went for a walk in the park. We were walking along the nature trail when Taylor pulled me off the path and down an overgrown one.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Don't worry about it," Taylor said, pulling my arm as we walked. Pretty soon, we came to a small clearing that had tress growing all around it. He stopped and pulled me to him, kissing me hard and long. It hurt, but I kissed him back, knowing if I didn't, he'd hurt me. He sat down on the forest floor and pulled me down with him, making me sit sideways in his lap as he kissed me. Pretty soon, he had to stop for breath.

"Taylor, what are we doing here?" I asked quietly as he stroked my hair. He looked at me and smiled, then cleared his throat.

"Karen, I've loved you since I saw you, and I just knew you'd be mine one day," he said, wrapping his arm tightly around my waist, his other in his pocket. "I know we've only been dating six months, but I think that's enough. I can't wait any longer." He pulled a small box out of his pocket and I gasped. He opened it to reveal a beautiful diamond ring. "Karen Knight, will you marry me?" I stared at the ring, then looked at Taylor's eager face. Was he serious? He was kidding, right? I bit my lip and looked back at the ring, thinking. I knew this wasn't right, and I needed to stop it.

"Taylor, I'm sorry," I said looking up at him. "But no, I won't marry you."

"What?" he growled, tightening his grip around my waist and glaring at me. I stood up and brushed off my legs. He stood up as well, placing the ring back in his pocket and still glaring at me.

"Taylor, I won't marry you. I can't even marry you! I'm seventeen!"

"You just need a parent or guardian's permission."

"Aunt Jen isn't going to approve of this!" I cried, throwing my arms up in the air. "And Taylor, I can't only marry you because of that, but I don't think I love you the way you love me. No, I _know _I don't love you."

"Excuse me?" he growled, stepping closer and grabbing my upper forearm, squeezing tightly. I cringed away as he got in my face. "You don't love me? I've given you everything you could possibly want and you're being ungrateful? Let me tell you something, Karen. I shot your career off, and I can easily take it away. And don't even think about running back to your stupid cousin and his stupid little friends. They can't protect you the way I can. Now are you going to marry me or not?" He glared at me and shoved the ring in my face. I decided enough was enough. I glared right back and shoved his hand out of my face.

"No! I will not marry you!" I shouted in his face. "I don't even like you anymore! I hate you! You're a horrible human being! And don't talk about Kendall that way! He's my cousin and I love him to death! He's like a brother to me! And another thing – don't talk about my friends like that either! I love James, Logan, and Carlos more than anything in the world! They are my family! I can't stand being with you another minute! We're through Taylor!" Taylor stared open mouthed at me, then glared and shoved me down on the ground. I cried out as I fell, trying to catch myself with my hands. My mittens ripped and I scraped my palms open on the rocks. As I tried to crawl away, Taylor kicked me in my stomach so I stopped moving. I gasped as I felt all the air rush out of me. He straddled my waist and started punching me in the face. I cried out as I felt blood dripping out of my nose and mouth. I tried pushing him off me, but he twisted my hands away and bit my wrists hard, drawing blood. He stood up and used my arms to throw me over the ground, then kicked me in the ribs over and over again. He stomped on my knee, and I screamed as I felt it break. He kicked both my shins and stepped on my fingers. I screamed again as I felt them break. He stared down at me as I cried, gasping for breath and unable to move, the pain was so bad. He kicked my stomach again, and I threw up all over the ground. I was covered in my own blood and puke, I could feel it. Taylor laughed, spit in my face, and walked away, leaving me there to die.

I lay there crying for God knows how long. It started to grow dark out. Finally, I couldn't cry anymore and tried to move. I cried out as the pain shot up my legs. I felt my phone in my pocket and carefully pulled it out, stopping every now and then as my fingers seared in pain. Finally I managed to pull it out. I held it up to my face in the darkness and pressed contacts, scrolling down until I found who I was looking for. I pressed 'talk' and waited with baited breath as it rang.

"Hello?" a voice said, picking up.

"Kendall!" I cried, sobbing as new tears found their way to the surface.

"Karen! What's wrong?" he asked worriedly.

"Taylor – marry – said no – beat me up – can't move – help me - please," I gasped, feeling my breath come in quick bursts.

"What? We're coming to get you!" Kendall cried. I slowly started drifting into unconsciousness, and I could hear Kendall screaming in the background to the guys. "Karen! Where are you?"

"Park – nature trail – overgrown path." And with that, I fainted.

**CARLOS P.O.V.**

As we drove to the park, I couldn't believe what Kendall had told me. Taylor had beaten Karen up and left her in the park. Kendall was screaming her name before we all got in the car, and I could only guess she'd passed out.

"I knew something like this was gonna happen!" I cried out, pounding my thighs with my fists.

"Carlos, calm down and call 911," Logan said, passing me the phone from the front seat. I quickly grabbed it and dialed.

"911 operator, what is your emergency?" a lady said.

"Hello? Yes, hi, um, my friend Karen Knight is somewhere in the park, and her boyfriend left her there after he beat her up!"

"How do you know this sir? And what is your name?"

"I'm Carlos Garcia. She called us, well Kendall, who's my friend but her cousin, and told us! We were talking to her until she passed out."

"How long ago did she pass out?"

"Uh," I stopped to check my watch. "About five minutes ago! We're on our way there now!"

"Okay. Did she say where she was?"

"On the nature trail on an overgrown path!"

"Okay. I'm sending police officers and an ambulance now."

"Thank you!" I hung up, and about five minutes later, we heard police sirens.

As we pulled into the parking lot, three police cars pulled in behind us, and two police officers jumped out of each one, one of them with a dog. We ran over to them and explained everything. They asked us for something of Karen's that had her scent on it, and I ran back to the car, flung open the trunk, and pulled out a scarf of hers. She'd left it in the car after one of our dates, and I just never took it out. I gave it to the officer, and he knelt down to let the dog sniff it. After a minute, the dog barked and took off like a shot through the park, the officer clinging to the leash.

The other officers gave us flashlights and whistles, instructing us to give three quick blasts on the whistle if we found her. We all set off down the nature trail in different directions. Whenever we found what looked like an overgrown path, one of us went to look down it while the rest of us kept going along the nature trail. Pretty soon, I was the only one left.

I'd been walking along the trail, shining my flashlight on the ground, when I saw blood droplets on a nearby rock. I raised my flashlight and saw an overgrown path. I quickly ran down it, shining my flashlight ahead of me.

"Karen!" I called. "Karen!" I could hear the guys and officers in the distance, shouting her name too. I'd been running for about five minutes when I came to a small clearing with tress growing around it. I shown my flashlight around and saw a dark bundle on the ground. As I stepped closer, I saw legs and hair. I gasped, realizing it was Karen. I ran over and knelt down beside her. "Karen! Karen, please wake up!" I cried, placing my hand on her neck, checking for a pulse. It was there, but barely. I drew my hand back and saw it was covered in blood. I grabbed my whistle and gave three sharp blasts.

"I found her!" I cried, placing her head in the crook of my elbow. "I found her!" Karen groaned softly as I pulled her closer.

"It's okay, I'm here. Carlos is here," I whispered, gently pulling her closer. I heard movement behind me, and turned to see Kendall, James, Logan, and the police officers running down the path and up to me. "Over here!" The guys ran up to me, and Kendall gasped when he saw Karen.

"Karen," he groaned, sinking to his knees next to me and placing his hand on her forehead. "Why didn't you tell me? I could've helped you." He started crying, and I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, hugging him to me. I felt wetness on my face and realized I was crying too.

Pretty soon, paramedics came into the clearing, rolling a stretcher. A lady with red hair and glasses knelt down on the other side of Karen, placing a bag next to her. She took out a stethoscope and checked Karen's heartbeat, then pulse. She opened Karen's eyes with her fingers and shown a small flashlight in them.

"We need to get her to the hospital now," she told the paramedics behind us. "She's got a weak pulse and heartbeat, and she's lost a lot of blood." She turned to me and Kendall. "You two need to let go of her, but you can ride with us in the ambulance to the hospital." We nodded, and I gently placed Karen's head on the ground before standing up and stepping back with Kendall. Kendall, James, Logan and I watched as they lowered a board to the ground and gently lifted Karen onto it, then put the board on the stretcher and tied the board and Karen to it. They rolled it up the path, and we followed them out and into the parking lot. They lifted the stretcher into the ambulance, and the red headed paramedic gestured for Kendall and me to get in.

"We'll follow you to the hospital," Logan called as we got in. As we rode to the hospital, the paramedics placed an IV in her arm and placed sensors on her body. They kept muttering things to each other in doctor speak, but I didn't really hear them. I was dazed out. How could Taylor do this to her? She was the sweetest, most caring girl I knew. I stared at her face as the paramedics cleaned her up and kept checking her vitals. Even covered in blood, vomit, and dirt, she still looked beautiful to me.

When we arrived at the hospital, the red-haired lady had us get out and stand aside, and they rushed her inside, shouting things to the doctors coming to their aid. We jogged in after them, and they instructed us to wait in the waiting room while they prepped her for surgery and took care of her. As we sunk down into the plastic chairs, James and Logan came running in, along with Mrs. Knight, Katie, Renee, and Miki.

"What's the latest?" Mrs. Knight asked worriedly.

"They're taking her into surgery," Kendall sighed, staring at the ground. Everyone nodded and sank into chairs, while we waited with baited breath for a nurse or doctor to come out and tell us what was happening to Karen.

**I'm so sorry the chapter was so long! But I needed to fit all of that in here! As you can tell, this was a majorly important chapter, and the next one will be important as well! So PLEASE read and review, add this story to your favorites/alerts, tell your friends, etc.! And just to let everyone know, I DO NOT hate Taylor Lautner! I love him to pieces, he's my biggest celebrity crush! I just needed someone to play the bad guy, and Taylor just happened to work in that role for this story. But don't worry, I'll definetly be posting more fanfiction that will include Taylor being the sweet and loving guy we all know and love! So again, please read/review/add to favorite/alerts/tell your friends/etc.! Thanks!**

**~~~Karen a.k.a. GCGirl4Life**


	13. Big Time I Love You

**I just wanna thank my awesome friend Kaitlyn for helping me write this chapter! I was totally stuck on how to do this chapter, and she helped me a lot! So I hope you guys like it! Here's chapter 13!**

We waited for what felt like an eternity for news. Kendall paced up and down the corridor every now and then; James had his head between his hands; Logan was biting his lip and shaking his leg up and down; Mrs. Knight had an arm around Katie and was silently crying; Renee and Miki were holding hands and frowning. I, on the other hand, had my hands clenched together, my chin resting on them. All I could think about was Karen. I wanted to hear what was going on with her. Did she make it? Was she dying? I silently prayed in my head for her to be okay.

"Family of Karen Knight?" a doctor called out, stepping into the waiting room. All eight of us stood up, and he seemed a little taken aback at first, but then stepped up to Mrs. Knight. "What is your relationship to Karen, ma'am?"

"I'm Jen Knight, her aunt," Mrs. Knight explained. "How is she?"

"Well, I'm sorry to say she's very badly beaten. It looks like she's been abused for quite some time, probably about six months. Did you say her boyfriend did this to her?" We all nodded and he sighed. "I don't understand what would compel that boy to hurt her. She looks like a sweet girl."

"What is the state of her injuries?" Logan asked. The doctor flipped some papers on his clipboard and sighed.

"We treated the cuts and bite marks with hydrogen peroxide, Neosporin and band aids. We set tape around her chest and stomach area to help heal her bruised ribs and stomach. It will be a little difficult for her to breathe though, because of the bruised ribs. Both of her wrists are sprained, so we put them in ace bandages and braces. A lot of her fingers were broken or sprained, so we put the broken ones in splints. As for her knee, he shattered the bone, so we re-set the bone and put her leg in a cast. And with the injuries to her face area, we stopped the bleeding, but her lip will be a little swollen, along with her nose. One of her eyes is also black, so we applied some healing ointment. We stitched up any injuries that were too deep for bandages."

"So she's okay?" I asked warily.

"Well, as best as she can be," he replied. He took off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. "A lot of her body is covered in bruises and cuts, as a result of the abuse he's put her through. She could have suffered a lot worse than this. She got lucky. He could've killed her. She'll need a lot, and I mean _a lot _of time to heal. Plenty of bed rest, and someone will have to help her in the shower and re-apply her bandages when they need changing. She's been suffering abuse for six months. She'll not only need time for her body to heal, but her mind as well. She's been through hell with this boy." He put his glasses back on and sighed. "I'm Dr. Hobson if you need me."

"Wait!" I called before he could go back through the doors. "Can we see her?" He thought for a moment before replying.

"Yes, but only one person tonight. Tomorrow everyone can see her. But I think she needs as much rest as she can get tonight without stress. So one of you can go in and visit her. She's in room 612." And he left through the doors.

"So who should go visit her?" Renee asked, looking around at everyone.

"Carlos," Kendall, James, and Logan said in unison.

"What?" I said, astonished. "Why me?"

"Carlos, you're the one who found her," James said, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"And if I had to take a wild guess here," Logan said, stepping forward. "She only broke up with you because Taylor threatened you, her, or all of us. She was just trying to protect us or you."

"So in other words," Kendall said, putting a hand on my other shoulder. "She still loves you and wants to see you." I mulled over everything they said in my head. It all made sense to me now. Taylor is the reason we broke up, the reason she never talked to me anymore, the reason she was never home. He was manipulating and abusing her. She didn't want to break up with me, but she had to. To save us. To save _me. _I straightened up and nodded.

"Okay, I'll go see her." I headed over towards the doors.

"Tell her we all love her!" Mrs. Knight called at my back. I waved a hand to show I heard her, and pushed my way through. I headed down the long, white hallway, scanning the room numbers with my eyes. Finally, I found 612. I cracked open the door and silently slipped inside. I turned around and gasped.

Karen was lying asleep on her bed, her face and arms covered in bruises and bandages. She had an IV in her arm and her cast covered leg propped up on some pillows. I slowly walked over to her bed, grabbed a chair, and brought it to the side of the bed. I sat down and stared at her face. She was breathing slowly, her mouth slightly open. I grabbed her right hand and gently squeezed it, making sure I didn't hit her broken fingers or hurt her cuts.

"Karen, why didn't you tell me what Taylor was doing to you?" I whispered. "I could've helped in some way. I could've saved you from all this. I should've known. The guys warned me he'd steal you away from me. I just didn't know he'd do all this. He has to pay for what he did to you. I don't know when and how yet but he will, I promise you sweetheart. I care about you too much to just let this go like nothing happened." Tears started falling down my face. I looked at her broken form and anger started bubbling inside of me. Anger for the six months of the wondering why we couldn't be together and the wishing that she was in my arms again all because that stupid Taylor made her feel like crap when she would have been treated like an angel with me. He disgusts me.

I clenched my fists in anger. My nails dug into my palms and that cleared my head a little and calmed me down. What matters now is getting Karen better. Her first, him later. I breathed deeply and focused on the sound of her breathing. It sounded strained like it was forced. I didn't want to stress her out anymore, so I stood up and kissed her forehead.

"Everyone says hi and they love you," I whispered. "And I love you too." I turned and walked towards the door. As I turned the handle, I heard a soft murmur.

"Carlos?" I whipped around and saw Karen gazing at me with bleary eyes. I quickly walked back over and sat back down, taking her hand.

"It's me, baby, everything's okay," I reassured her, stroking her cheek with my other hand. "You're safe now."

"What happened?" she asked, sitting up a little. "The last thing I remember was talking to Kendall on the phone."

"You passed out," I explained. "The guys and I, along with some police officers, went looking for you in the park. I found you, and then they brought the paramedics. Kendall and I rode with you in the ambulance to the hospital, and they had us wait with Mrs. Knight, Katie, Logan, James, Renee, and Miki in the waiting room while they fixed you up and took you into surgery. But you're better now."

"I'm so sorry, Carlos," Karen whispered. Silent tears started rolling down her cheeks. "For everything. I never wanted to break up with you. Taylor made me. He said if I didn't go out with him, he'd end my career, get you and the guys sent back to Minnesota, and he'd beat you to where you couldn't walk anymore or eat anything but applesauce. I was only trying to protect you."

"It's okay, baby," I told her placing my hand on her cheek. "It's not your fault. Taylor's just a skunk bag." She giggled lightly at my joke.

"I love you so much Carlos," she whispered, placing her hand against mine on her cheek.

"I love you too, Karen," I whispered back. I lightly touched my forehead to hers and brushed my nose against hers. I tilted my head to the side and slowly lowered my lips to hers. I pressed my mouth against hers and felt a million fireworks go off in my head. That spark I'd felt the first time with her was still there. I moved my mouth against hers, pressing down more on her lips. She tangled one of her less hurt hands in my hair and pressed me closer. I gently bit her lip, then ran my tongue over it before flicking my tongue against her teeth. She opened her mouth, and she gently brushed hers against mine. After about five minutes of kissing, I pulled back, leaning my forehead against hers, my eyes closed, catching my breath. "I missed you so much," I sighed.

"I missed you too," she murmured, stroking my cheek with her thumb. I smiled a small smile at her, then kissed her forehead before standing up.

"I gotta go let everyone know how you're doing, but don't worry; Dr. Hobson said we could all come in to visit you tomorrow morning. So we'll all be back tomorrow to see you, okay?" Karen nodded and stretched her neck up. I leaned down and gave her a gentle kiss, then gently pushed her back onto the bed. "Now get some rest, baby. You've been through a lot today." I fluffed her pillow a little bit, then pulled the blanket over her and tucked her in. I walked over to the door and opened it.

"Hey Carlos?" Karen murmured sleepily.

"Yes?" I said, turning around slightly.

"I love you."

"I love you, too," I grinned. I stepped out into the hallway and closed the door, heading back down the hall, happier than I'd been in six months.


	14. Big Time Arrest

**Again, sorry for the writer's block! I just started my senior year of high school two weeks ago, so I've been getting used to that. But this chapter is another long one, so sorry for those of you who hate long chapters! :P Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush or any of its characters. All I own is Karen Knight and my other OC's.**

We all went home that night, happy that Karen was okay. We came back around eight in the morning with 'Get Well Soon' balloons, flowers, and stuffed animals; she absolutely loved them, especially since I brought her a stuffed green monkey. We were all talking to her, watching her eat her breakfast of Honey Nut Cheerios, when two cops walked in.

"Karen Knight?" one of them said. He was a tall guy, with short dark hair and blue eyes. The other one was an African American man with a shaved head and a five o'clock shadow.

"Yes?" Karen said warily, sitting up. I gently grabbed her hand and squeezed.

"We need to talk to you about what happened last night," the short dark haired man said. "I'm Detective Christopher, and this is my partner, Detective Moore."

"What exactly do you need to know?"

"Everything that happened between you and Taylor yesterday." He took out a notepad and flipped it open, then pulled out a pencil. "What time did you go to his house?"

"Around noon," Karen replied.

"I'm gonna go talk to her doctor, get copies of her x-rays and reports," Detective Moore muttered, turning to Detective Christopher. And then he strode out the door.

"Okay, then what happened?" Detective Christopher continued. And Karen proceeded to tell him how Taylor got a phone call that he could take off his bandages, he wanted to celebrate, they went out to dinner, then the park, and he led her to the clearing, where he proposed to her, she said no, and he beat her.

"How long has Taylor been abusing you?"

"Since we started dating, so about six months," Karen whispered, squeezing my hand. I saw tears leaking out of her eyes, and I reached over and gently brushed them away with my thumb. She smiled gratefully at me, then looked back at Detective Christopher.

At that moment, Detective Moore walked back in, clutching an envelope.

"I got her records," he muttered. "We called his house, no answer. We had a car drive by and look, no one's home."

"Karen," Detective Christopher said, turning to her. "Do you still have Taylor's phone number?"

"Yeah, why?" Karen asked nervously.

"We need you to call Taylor and have him come here to see you," he explained. Karen's eyes widened in fear. "Now listen, just for a second. If you call Taylor and have him come here, we'll set you up with a wire so we can hear everything Taylor says to you. We'll all be hiding in the next room with our recording devices, listening. When the moment is right, we'll come in and arrest Taylor. You just need to keep him calm and talking as much as you can. The more we have on him, the better. Can you do that?" Everyone turned to look at Karen, who was biting her lip, thinking. Finally, she looked up and nodded.

"I'll do it," she whispered.

"Okay, we're gonna need to call in some extra units, just in case Taylor resists arrest. Once they get here, you'll need to call Taylor. Okay?" Karen nodded, and both detectives started making phone calls. After ten minutes, more uniformed police officers came in and hooked Karen up with a wire. We could hear more setting up next door. Detective Moore came in after everything was set up and handed Karen her cell phone.

"Call Taylor now, okay? Tell him you're sorry and you've changed your mind and you want to see him." Karen nodded and grabbed the phone, dialed, pressed speaker, and we heard the sound of the ringing phone. "Everyone be quiet, and don't make a sound, okay?" Everyone nodded, and we heard the sound of someone picking up.

"What do you want Karen?" Taylor asked gruffly. I felt my blood boil at the sound of his voice.

"Baby, I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I know it was all my fault and you didn't mean to hurt me. I've changed my mind about your proposal. I want to see you. Will you please come see me?" Karen said quickly. There was a long silence. Finally Taylor spoke.

"Okay, I'll come see you. Where are you?"

"I'm at the hospital, room 612."

"Okay, I'll be there in five minutes. I love you."

"I love you too." And she hung up. She handed Detective Moore back the phone and pouted. "I can't stand him! I hate him!"

"Just stay calm and we'll have him arrested in less than twenty minutes," Detective Moore said, patting her knee. He stood up and gestured to everyone. "Now we all need to go into the next room so Taylor doesn't see us and run for it. Quickly now." Everyone ran out of the room, but I stayed by Karen's side. "Carlos, you need to leave."  
>"I promised her I wouldn't leave her," I explained, wrapping my arm around Karen's shoulder.<p>

"Carlos, I'll be fine," Karen said, turning towards me, looking me in the eyes. "We're gonna get Taylor, and he's gonna go to jail. Then all the bad stuff will be over, I promise. Okay?" I bit my lip and slowly nodded. She gave me a quick kiss and gave e a little push. "Now go, before Taylor gets here." I jogged out of the room and into the next one, where there was recording equipment set up. Detective Moore followed me in the room, and I saw Detective Christopher, the guys, Katie, Renee, Miki, and Mrs. Knight standing together in a corner. We all stood around for a few minutes when I heard Karen speak.

"Taylor," she whispered.

"Hey Karen," I heard him say. I heard him kiss her and clenched my teeth.

"I'm so glad you're here."

"How are you doing?"

"Fine. I didn't tell the doctors anything. I told them you went to go do something, and I was attacked by a robber."

"Good girl. Now you said you changed your mind about the proposal?"

"I did. But first I just wanna know something."

"What?" He sounded angry.

"Why did you beat the crap out of me and leave me there to die?" She sounded pissed off. Taylor laughed menacingly.

"Because you're worthless. I beat you because you don't listen and you don't obey my orders. You were supposed to say yes that night, and because you didn't, you had to be punished. If you died, that was no skin off my back. I just know by marrying you, you'll have to listen to me the rest of you pathetic life because I would never give you a divorce no matter how many times you begged me. And no one will believe you if you tell them I hurt you, because I'm one of the most loved teens in Hollywood. They would all just hate you and love me more, saying I'm the victim and you're a horrible person. So are you going to marry me or not?" Karen didn't say anything. "I said," growled Taylor. "Are you gonna marry me?"

"Let go of me! You're hurting me!"

"Go! Now!" Detective Moore called, running out the door. Detective Christopher dashed after him, and I heard more running footsteps, meaning the other cops were coming out of their hiding place.

"Freeze Lautner!" I heard through the wall. I heard scuffling, screaming, and finally a thump.

"Taylor Lautner, you are under arrest for assaulting and abusing Karen Knight. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, the court will provide one for you. Do you understand these rights as I have read them to you?" Detective Christopher said.

"Get off me!" Taylor yelled. I heard the zap of a taser gun and a thump.

"Take him out to the squad car," Detective Moore said. I ran out into the hallway with everybody and saw two uniformed officers dragging a dazed Taylor out the door. I ran into Karen's room and saw her crying and shaking on her bed.

"Baby, are you okay?" I cried, running over and hugging her. She buried her face in my chest and cried. I stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head.

"It's okay baby, he's gone," I whispered. I stood up and let everyone else come over and hug her. She stopped crying and steadied her breathing as she hugged Kendall, then Katie, then Mrs. Knight. By the time she hugged the last of us, Miki, she had stopped crying completely and was breathing normally. She was even smiling.

"He's gone," she whispered. She grinned and laughed. "He's gone!" She pumped her fists in the air, laughing and smiling. I grinned as I saw her flail her arms around. I'd never seen her so happy.

"Now, we're going to question Taylor, and he'll have to go to trial, where you'll have to testify. But that won't be for a while, and we're pretty sure he's going to go away for a while. So don't worry. Everything's gonna be fine," Detective Moore said, smiling. The two detectives went to leave.

"Wait!" I called. They turned around and looked at me with raised eyebrows. I frowned and placed my hands by my sides. "Is the bad stuff over?" Everyone looked at me funny, then burst out laughing.

"Yes, Carlos, the bad stuff is over," Detective Christopher chuckled. They grinned at us, then left.

"Carlos, you're so cute," Karen giggled. I looked over at her, and she reached towards me with her arms, asking for a hug. I went over and gave her a big hug, then kissed her forehead.

"So….are we back together? Like officially?" I asked. Karen laughed and placed a hand on my cheek.

"Yes, we're back together. There's no one I'd rather be with than you, Carlitos." And with that, she kissed me full on the lips.


	15. Big Time Christmas Promise

News of Taylor's arrest spread fast. By the next day, it was all over the TV, internet, newspapers, and magazines. They showed a picture of Taylor's mug shot, and he looked thoroughly pissed in the picture; probably thought he'd be able to get away with it forever.

Karen's fans sent her lots of gifts – flowers, balloons, stuffed animals, candies and cookies, and 'Get Well' cards. Any that were not friendly were thrown away by the hospital staff before they even made it to Karen's room. The guys and I visited every day, and we sang her favorite songs for her whenever she needed a pick-me-up.

On Christmas Eve, Karen was released from the hospital. I pushed her in her wheel chair while the guys carried bags of her stuff to the car. Once we got home, we helped her upstairs and inside. She gasped as she saw all the Christmas decorations. We had a tree up, covered in ornaments, lights, and garland, a stack of presents already under the tree. There was garland hanging off the counters and wreaths on the doors. There were Christmas pillows and blankets on the couch. And hanging in front of the windows over the couch was a banner that read "Welcome Home Karen!"  
>"It looks beautiful," Karen whispered, wheeling herself in. She stared at all the decorations and stopped in front of the tree, gazing up at it intently. I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her shoulders, pressing my cheek against hers.<p>

"You like it?" I asked quietly.

"I love it," she said, turning her head to kiss my cheek. I helped Karen out her wheel chair and onto the couch, then clicked on the TV before I went to make her some lunch. The guys went into Kendall and James' room to play video games on their mini-TV. After a little while, I placed a plate with a cheeseburger and fries on it on Karen's TV tray and wrapped my arm around her shoulder as she ate and we watched _Aladdin. _She fell asleep in my arms after Genie tore up the palace from the ground. When the movie ended, I placed some pillows under her head and covered her with the Christmas blanket before joining the guys for some video games.

Around five o'clock, Mrs. Knight and Katie came home, carrying groceries. Mrs. Knight ordered all of us Chinese take-out since tomorrow we'd be having Christmas dinner together. I gently woke Karen up and helped her to the table. We all talked and laughed while we ate, laughing at each other's fortune cookies.

After dinner was cleaned up, we watched _Elf _while we munched on milk and cookies. When the movie was done, Mrs. Knight helped Karen put her pj's on in her room. I went in and tucked her in, sitting on the floor beside her head when I was done.

"You okay?" I whispered, stroking her hair. She nodded and yawned. "You sure?"

"I'm fine, I promise," Karen answered sleepily, smiling at me. I glanced at her alarm clock; it said it was midnight.

"Our first Christmas together," I grinned, squeezing her hand. "Merry Christmas, Karen."

"Merry Christmas, Carlitos," she giggled. I stood up, gave her a goodnight kiss, and left, heading to bed.

We all woke up around nine thirty, a cheery yet cold feeling in the air. I grinned as I jumped out of bed and ran over to Logan's bed, jumping up and down on it.

"Logan! Wake up! It's Christmas!" Before he could even respond, I ran out the door and into James and Logan's room and did the same thing, then Katie's. I decided to leave Mrs. Knight alone cause I woke her up one time and she got mad at me – that was not a pretty sight. I bounded into Karen's room, ready to wake her up, when I stopped short.

Her covers were tangled around her legs, her mouth was slightly opening, and she had her arms curled around the green monkey I gave her. I smiled and crept over to her bed, kneeling down beside her.

"Hey, baby," I said gently, shaking her shoulder a bit. "Wake up, it's Christmas!" Karen opened her eyes slowly and smiled at me after realizing who it was that woke her up.

"Merry Christmas, Carlos," she said, leaning up and giving me a kiss. I helped her up and out to the couch, where everyone was waiting eagerly to open presents. After she sat down, we began tearing into them.

I got a new hockey helmet from Katie, a pogo stick from Mrs. Knight, a poster of my favorite hockey player from Kendall, a gift certificate to my favorite corn dog restaurant from James, and a book from Logan. I loved Karen's gift most of all, though. She got me a necklace with a key on it, and when I looked at her confused, she pulled a necklace out of her pocket with a heart charm on it that had a key hole in it. She then showed me how the key fit inside the heart and unlocked it to reveal a picture of me and her cuddled up on the couch. I got Karen a greatest hits CD of her favorite band, plus a picture frame with a picture of her and I at the beach together.

After we finished unwrapping presents, Kendall, Logan and Katie helped Mrs. Knight make Christmas dinner while Karen, James, and I watched _Santa Clause 2. _When James paused the movie to go to the bathroom, I took Karen out onto the porch with me for a second.

"It's beautiful out," Karen commented, clutching onto the rail with one hand and my hand with the other. I looked out at the sky and saw that it was a pale blue, almost white, with fluffy clouds in the sky. A slight breeze was blowing, but not enough to make you shiver. I nodded and looked over at her.

"I forgot to give you your other present," I said, giving her a guilty face.

"Oh, that's okay," she grinned. "I don't mind."

"Well actually, I didn't forget," I explained, rubbing the back of my neck. "I just didn't want to give it to you in front of everyone." Karen looked at me confused, and I pulled a ring box out of my pajama pants pocket. She gasped and covered her hands with her mouth. "Now look, I'm not proposing, trust me, I know we're way too young for that. But this is a ring." I opened the box to reveal a small ring with a single diamond on it. "It's my promise to love you forever," I explained, looking her in the eyes. "I know we're far from marriage, but I know I love you with all my heart. You're something special to me. I don't know what it was, but the moment I saw you, I knew you were something special. I love you so much and I love every moment we spend together. I don't know whether we'll make it forever, but this is my promise to love you for however long that may be. Will you please accept this ring, Karen?" She looked at me with tears in her eyes, but slowly nodded. I grinned, took the ring out of its box, and slipped it onto Karen's right hand ring finger. She threw her arms around my neck and hugged me tight. I wrapped my arms around her waist and buried my face in her hair.

"Merry Christmas, Carlos," she whispered as she leaned back.

"Merry Christmas, Karen," I whispered back. And I leaned in and kissed her.


	16. Big Time Trial

**Hey guys! I just wanted to take a moment to thank you to everyone who reviewed on my last couple chapters! That's the most reviews I've gotten on any chapter! :D But anyways, this chapter is a LONG one, and I mean it! I filled it with a lot of legal jargon (yeah, I watch too much Law and Order: Special Victims Unit ;) :P) So enjoy!**

A little after the New Year, Karen got a call from Detective Christopher, telling her Taylor's trial would be next week. She rehearsed her statements with the detectives down at the station, then I took her shopping for something to wear to court.

On the morning off, I dressed in a dark suit with a white shirt and black tie, and drove Karen, the guys, and I to the court house. We took a seat and waited for the trial to begin. After a few minutes, the bailiff walked in. He was heavy set black man with a mustache.

"The honorable court of the Los Angeles Judicial Circuit with the Honorable Judge Parks is now in session. All rise," he said in a booming voice. We all rose and waited as a short lady with sandy hair entered from a side door and walked up behind the benches into the judge's chair.

"You may be seated," she said after she sat down. "Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, this case involves the domestic abuse of Karen Knight by her now ex-boyfriend, Taylor Lautner. Please bring in Mr. Lautner." The bailiff went through the door and came back a minute later leading Taylor. Taylor was in an orange jump suit and had shackles around his legs and wrists. The bailiff sat him down next to his lawyer and strode back to the side of the judge's bench. "Thank you. In this case, Karen Knight is asking you to decide whether or not Taylor Lautner is guilty. Ms. Novak." She turned to the woman sitting behind the table in front of us, who was representing Karen. "Do you wish to make an opening statement?"

"Yes, your Honor," she said, standing up and smoothing her skirt. She walked over to the jury's box and strode up and down in front of it. "Ladies and gentlemen of the jury. My client, Karen Knight, is a sweet and loving girl. She had a crush on Taylor before she even got the job at the movie. But when he asked her out, she refused because she was already taken by her boyfriend, Carlos Garcia. Taylor forced her to go out with him, threatening not only her life, but her friend's as well. Being the caring person she is, she agreed to do this to save her friend's lives. What she didn't know was that Taylor would abuse her for six months and beat her within an inch of her life on December 12th, leaving her to die in the park. Now he will claim that Karen is lying, that she made it all up, and that his statement was coerced. I will prove that this man had every intention of doing what he did to Karen Knight. Thank you."

"Thank you, Ms. Novak," Judge Parks nodded as Ms. Novak sat back down. "Now, Mr. Davis," she said, turning to Taylor lawyer. "You may make your opening statement."

"Thank you, your Honor. My client, Taylor Lautner, is a well respected and loved movie star. He's admired by many girls all over the world. He has to turn down a lot of girls every day. But he didn't turn down Karen Knight, oh no. She asked him out, and when they went to the park on the night in question, Taylor left for a moment and Karen got attacked by a robber, and for some reason unknown to myself, and Taylor, she decided to blame him. The police faked Taylor's confession. I will prove this to you by means of evidence and witnesses. Thank you." After he sat down, Judge Parks asked Ms. Novak to call her first witness.

"The people call Karen Knight to the stand." Karen stood up on wobbly legs, grabbed her crutches, and hobbled over to the witness stand. Once she was seated, she was sworn in, then Ms. Novak began to question her.

"Please state your name for the court."

"Karen Knight."

"When did you meet Taylor?"

"I first met him at the auditions, last April" Karen said, her voice shaking. "But I didn't really start talking to him till the beginning of summer, when I started working at the movie set."

"And what was your immediate impression of Taylor?"

"He seemed nice, but too nice, you know? He was always doing favors for me, whether or I asked or not, but I thought maybe he was just trying to be my friend, so I didn't think about it much."

"How did Taylor react whenever you brought up your boyfriend, Carlos Garcia?"

"He always got angry. You could ask Rob and Kristen, he always changed the subject, or would sit there with his jaw and fists clenched until we stopped."

"So you could tell he was jealous, or didn't really like Carlos?"

"Yes, but I didn't understand why. He hadn't met Carlos, and when he did, Carlos was very nice to him."

"So, let's fast forward to after the movie was done filming. How did your and Taylor's relationship change?"

"We became like best friends," she said, smiling slightly. "We hung out with Rob and Kristen all the time and did things typical friends do, like go to movies or eat out."

"What happened in August?" Karen closed her eyes and bit her lip, then let out a breath and spoke.

"Taylor texted me and asked me to meet him at the lake we went fishing at once. I didn't know what for, but I trusted him at the time, so I went."

"Exhibit A, your Honor," Ms. Novak said, grabbing a pack of papers out of her briefcase and handing them to the judge. "The text messages between Karen and Taylor on said date."

"Proceed," Judge Parks said, looking over the papers.

"What happened when you got there?" Ms. Novak asked.

"Taylor told me he loved me and he wanted me to be with him instead of Carlos. I said no, but then he kissed me. I was angry, so I slapped him. Then he…" Karen's voice caught and she looked at the floor.

"It's okay, Karen," Ms. Novak said encouragingly.

"He grabbed me and slammed me against my car, telling me I had to go out with him or he would get me fired, Carlos's band fired and sent back to Minnesota, and he would beat Carlos till he couldn't walk or eat properly anymore."

"So what did you do?"

"I agreed, went home and broke up with Carlos," Karen said, her voice shaking. I saw a tear slide down her cheek. "It was the worst thing I've ever done in my life, besides agree to go out with Taylor." I heard a jerking noise, and saw Taylor trying to get out of his chair, but his attorney was holding him down.

"Mr. Davis, control your client!" Judge Parks said angrily. He nodded and whispered in Taylor's ear, who gritted his teeth and sat down.

"Then what happened?" Ms. Novak asked.

"I went out on a date with him, and the paparazzi were there. We went into the movie, where he pulled my hair really hard if I didn't kiss him."

"And did Taylor abuse you anymore throughout your relationship?"

"Yes."

"Will you please tell the court what he did?"

"He'd hit, kick, slap, or bite me if I did anything he wanted done wrong, didn't do it quick enough, or he was angry. He'd say he was sorry and he didn't mean it, but after a while it became my fault, that I was the reason he was punishing me."

"What happened on the night of December 12th?"

"Taylor got a call from his doctor that he could take his bandages off from his fight with Carlos at the movie premiere in November. He wanted to go out to celebrate, so he made me dress up in something he bought me, we went to a restaurant where he ordered for me, and then we went to the park. He took me off the nature trail on this over grown path to this clearing, and he kissed me, then proposed to me."

"Then what happened?"

"I knew I'd put up with too much of his crap already, so I refused. I told him no, and he got angry, saying I was being ungrateful. He shoved the ring in my face, but I pushed it away and told him we were through."

"And then?" Karen started crying softly.

"He pushed me to the ground and kicked me in the stomach, then punched me in the face and busted my nose and lip. I tried to push him off, but he sprained my wrists and bit them. Then he threw me over the ground and kicked me in the ribs and stomach. He also stepped on my knee and fingers and broke them. I threw up all over the ground, and he laughed, spit in my face, and left."

"And who found you in the forest and made sure you got to the hospital in time?" Ms. Novak asked, a small smile tugging the corner of her mouth.

"My boyfriend," Karen said, turning to smile at me. "Carlos Garcia, and his friends, James Diamond, Logan Mitchell, and my cousin, Kendall Knight."

"And do you love Carlos more than Taylor?"

"I do. I only broke up with him to protect him from Taylor. He even gave me a promise ring for Christmas." She lifted up her hand and showed her ring. I looked over at Taylor and he was practically seething.

"Thank you, Karen." Ms. Novak walked back to her table and sat down.

"Mr. Davis, do you wish to cross-examine?"

"Yes, your Honor," he said, standing up. He strode over to the witness stand. "Ms. Knight, do you have any proof the conversation with Taylor happened at the fishing hole?"

"I don't understand what you mean," Karen said, scrunching her eyebrows together.

"Do you have a recording, or a witness perhaps that heard Taylor say this to you?"

"N-no…."

"Did anyone actually see Taylor ever hurt you all the times you claim he did, or at the park?"

"No. But Carlos saw him yell at me once! That's why they got into a fight!" she cried desperately.

"That's not the same as beating," he said, waving his hand at her. "So what's to say you're not making all this up to get back at Taylor?"

"Why would I do that?"

"Maybe you were angry Taylor didn't give you everything you wanted? I mean, he pretty much did, but maybe you weren't satisfied?"

"That's not true!"

"Objection!" Ms. Novak called.

"Withdrawn!" Mr. Davis said, putting a hand up and striding back to his table. "All I'm saying is that Karen is used to being spoiled, and she obviously was mad at Taylor over something, so she blamed him for this. No further questions."

"Re-direct, your Honor?" Ms. Novak asked. Judge Parks nodded, and Ms. Novak strode over to the witness stand.

"Karen, do you think lying is ok?"

"No, I don't believe in lying. Carlos and I are honest with each other in our relationship, and I believe it was wrong for me to lie to Taylor for so long, making him believe I loved him."

"Thank you." After Karen stepped down, they interviewed all of us, including Miki and Renee, Kristen, Rob, Dr. Hobson, Detectives Christopher and Moore, Taylor's ex-girlfriends, and his family. They presented evidence such as crime scene photos, Karen's x-rays, and the recording that was taken at the hospital. Taylor hammed it up on the stand, saying he had no idea why Karen would do such a horrible thing to him, that he loved her with all his heart and would never hurt her. We were allowed a lunch break while the jury made their decision.

We strolled back into the court room and sat down around two. The bailiff called for us to rise as Judge Parks came in, then we sat down.

"Has the jury reached a verdict?" she asked the juror standing up, a man in a plaid shirt with gray hair and glasses.

"We have your honor," he replied. He handed the bailiff the envelope, who gave it to Judge Parks, who then gave it back to the bailiff after reading it, who then gave it back to the juror.

"On the count of domestic abuse, how do you find?"

"We find the defendant…."

**Sorry about the cliffhanger! But I needed a stopping point and I thought this would make everyone more eager for the next one! :) So please read/review! CLICK THE BUTTON! DO IT! YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO! :D Haha okay, I'm done. :3**


	17. Big Time Conviction

_Previously in Big Time Crush…_

_"On the count of domestic abuse, how do you find?"_

_"We find the defendant…."_

"We find the defendant…guilty," the man said. Our crowd, including me, Karen, the guys, Mrs. Knight, Katie, Renee, Miki, and Dr. Hobson clapped and cheered. Karen and I looked over at Taylor, who was gritting his teeth and clenching his handcuffed hands on the table.

"I hereby sentence Mr. Lautner to two months for every month he abused Ms. Knight, earning him a total of a year in prison. He will also do 360 hours of community service and attend anger management classes." She banged her gavel on her bench.

"NO!" Taylor shouted, standing up. "This isn't fair!"

"Mr. Lautner, please sit down!" Judge Parks cried.

"No! I will not sit down!" he cried, stamping his feet. "I gave that stupid chick everything she could ask for and how does she repay me? By still wanting to be with that idiot singer boy! She deserved to be hit! She needed to be taught a lesson!" As Taylor screamed and ranted, the bailiff and another guard came over and dragged Taylor out of the room. "This isn't over! You need me, Karen! YOU NEED ME!" I wrapped my arm around Karen's waist and hugged her to my side tightly.

"Don't worry, baby," I said quietly. "It's all over. He's going to jail." She leaned her head into the crook of my neck and sighed.

"I know," she said. "I just can't believe it's finally happening." I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned to see Kendall standing there.

"May I?" he asked, gesturing to Karen. I nodded and stepped back, and he embraced her, hugging her tightly. "I love you so much, cuz."

"I love you too, Kendall," she murmured into his shoulder. After they finished hugging, everyone else hugged Karen, and surprisingly, me. We headed out of the court house to go to an early dinner and were swarmed by paparazzi, who were firing questions at Karen left and right. I began to protest, but Karen placed a hand on my arm and smiled at me, telling me silently she was okay.

"To answer all your questions in a statement, yes, I am happy about the verdict," Karen started. "I do think Taylor got what he deserved. I had to put up with the abuse for six months, and he needs to know what it felt like to be a prisoner.

I plan on starting a charity fund, the Karen Knight Fund, which will have safe homes placed throughout America for women or girls abused by their significant others. The money towards the fund will also help to cover their hospital and therapy bills.

I feel so much better now, knowing that Taylor will be punished for what he's done and he will also be getting the help he needs. I used to hate him, but I don't really anymore.

I'm happy with how my life is now. I love living with my cousin Kendall and his friends. I love my two best friends I've made while auditioning, Renee and Miki. But most importantly, I love being with Carlos. I only broke up with him and went with Taylor to protect him, that's how much I love him. He's my knight in shining armor, and I couldn't have asked for anyone better." She then leaned over and kissed my cheek. "And yes, I'll show you the ring," she giggled, thrusting out her right hand. There were clicks and flashes as the paparazzi took pictures of it, making comments here and there. I smiled and put my arm around Karen's waist, kissing her cheek.

"We've gotta get going now, excuse us," I said, gently pushing my way through the crowd. Our group descended the steps and walked over to our cars, got in and headed to Applebee's for dinner.

****

It's been three years now since that day. I'm twenty years old now and loving life. And Karen and I are still together, happier than ever I might add.

When Taylor got out of prison, he was a different man. He showed up at our apartment with a bouquet of flowers for Karen and apologized profusely.

"I'm so sorry for everything I put you through," he said to Karen after handing her the flowers, me standing protectively by her side. "I don't know why I did what I did, or what was wrong with me, but I want you to know that I'm so unbelievably sorry. I've changed my ways and am going to counseling regularly. I've also started going to church more often, and I've found God again and got re-baptized. I understand if you don't want to forgive me; I was a horrible person to you. But I just want you to know that I'm sorry and I really did love you, even if I hurt you." Karen smiled at him and gave him a hug.

"I forgive you Taylor, and thank you," she had said, pulling back. They did an interview together after that, and he talked about his counseling and church and everything, and Karen said how she forgave him because he saw the error of his ways and was a totally different person.

Big Time Rush was still going strong. We'd released four albums, all of them gold. We'd gone on multiple tours, and I always brought Karen with us. Logan was still dating Renee, but James was dating a girl named Kaitlyn now, and Kendall was dating a girl named Lizzy.

For our one year anniversary, I sang Karen the song I'd written her a year ago to her on stage in front of the crowd, with the guys singing backup vocals. I'd also given her a scrapbook filled with pictures of us. I had to keep topping myself though, so for our two year anniversary, I bought her a car, a forest green convertible; she absolutely loved it.

Today is our three year anniversary, and I have big plans for today. The guys all knew about it, even Mrs. Knight, Katie, Renee, Kaitlyn, and Lizzy knew. Everyone on our tour but Karen knew what I was planning.

I was wearing a purple striped three quarter length shirt and black jeans with black sneakers, Karen's favorite outfit on me. Logan was wearing a plaid button up and dark jeans. Kendall was wearing a white fedora, a long sleeved shirt with the sleeves rolled up, and jeans. And James was wearing a white v-neck with a dark vest and skinny jeans. All ready to go for our concert.

"You guys ready?" I asked them as we huddled backstage. They all nodded in agreement.

"The question is, are you ready Carlos?" Kendall asked me quietly. I gulped and nodded nervously.

"You'll be fine man," Logan said, patting me on the shoulder. We huddled together and did our pre-show ritual, then ran onstage as the music started.

"What's happening everybody?" Kendall hollered as we ran out. We were met with lots of screams and cheers. We began singing and everyone sang along and screamed and cheered as we did tricks and sang. Towards the end of the show, we began to wind down.

"We're gonna take things slow now," Kendall announced to the crowd. James and Logan brought out stools, but only three – all part of my plan.

"Now today is a special day for me," I announced as the guys sat down and Kendall brought out his guitar. "You all know my girlfriend, Karen, right? Kendall's cousin?" People cheered in response. "Well today is our three year anniversary." The crowd 'aww'ed in response. "And I wanna sing her a special song. Come out here please, Karen!" Karen walked out from the side of the stage to cheers and applause. She was wearing a gray scoop neck shirt, ripped jeans, and knee high boots, along with some layered necklaces and bracelets. Her hair was in waves and she had smoky eye shadow and lip gloss on. My perfect angel.

I gave her a quick kiss as she reached me.

"This is for you baby. Happy anniversary. This song is called 'Stuck'," I said into the microphone. Kendall began strumming his guitar and the guys started singing the backup vocals of "oh, oh".

"There were so many things/That I never ever got to say/'Cause I'm always tongue tied/With my words getting in the way

"If you could read my mind/Then all your doubts would be left behind/And every little thing/Would be falling into place

"I would scream to the world/They would see, you're my girl/But I just

"Keep gettin' stuck, stuck/But I'm never givin' up, up/In the middle of a/Perfect day/I'm tripping over/Words to say/'Cause I don't want to keep you guessing/But I always end up gettin' stuck, stuck/But I'm never giving up, up." As the guys sang backup and began the "oh, oh"s again, I took Karen's hand and got down on one knee, smiling at her.

"It's the way that I feel/When you doin what you do to me/Keeps you running through my mind/24/7 days a week

"And if you've got the time/Just stick around and you'll realize/That it's worth every minute it takes/Just wait and see

"I would scream to the world/They would see, you're my girl/But I just...

"Keep gettin' stuck, stuck/But I'm never givin' up, up/In the middle of a/Perfect day/I'm tripping over/Words to say/'Cause I don't want to keep you guessing/But I always end up gettin' stuck, stuck/But I'm never giving up, up

"I'm over the chances/Wasted /Tell me it's not too late, it's /Only the nervous times/That keep me bottled up inside." The guys sang "oh, oh" over and over again, and I kissed Karen's hand and smiled up at her. I saw her grinning and silent tears falling down her cheeks.

"Keep gettin' stuck, stuck/But I'm never givin' up, up/In the middle of a/Perfect day/I'm tripping over/Words to say/'Cause I don't want to keep you guessing/But I always end up gettin' stuck, stuck/But I'm never giving up, up." As the guys sang back up again, I switched to my headset mike and placed my microphone on the ground.

"'Cause I don't want to keep you guessing," I sang, putting my hand in my jeans pocket. "But I always end up gettin' stuck, stuck/But I'm never giving up, up." As I finished the song, I pulled a small black box out of my pocket and opened it to reveal a shining diamond ring. Karen gasped and her hands flew to her mouth. I heard the crowd gasp too, and a couple people screamed in excitement.

"Karen, we've been together three years now and I love you so, so much," I started, my voice shaking slightly. "We've been through so much together, and I can't imagine my life without you in it. I promise to be there for you through everything and anything and to love you no matter what.

"Karen Knight, will you _please_ marry me?" I heard the crowd gasp and waited with baited breath for Karen's answer.

**Yet another cliff hanger! Please read/review and tell me what you think and what you would like to see please! Thanks! :D**


	18. Big Time Answer

_Previously in __Big Time Crush__…_

_"Karen Knight, will you _please_ marry me?" I heard the crowd gasp and waited with baited breath for Karen's answer._

Karen stared at me with wide eyes, her hands still over her mouth. Slowly, she took her hands away and bent down to pick up my handheld microphone. She raised it to her mouth and spoke, her voice shaking because she was crying.

"Y-y-yes, Carlos," she gasped. "I-I will marry you!" I heard the crowd cheer and jumped up, grabbed Karen, and spun her around in a circle, hugging her tight to me. I placed her back on her feet and took the ring out of the box and slipped it onto her left ring finger. Then I gently grabbed her face between my hands and kissed her full on the lips. I swear I felt a million fireworks go off in my head. I'd never felt happier than I did in that moment, and this kiss was different from the other times I'd kissed Karen; this was our first kiss with her as _my fiancé_ and me as hers.

After I pulled away from the kiss, I smiled at Karen, wiping the tears off her cheeks with the pads of my thumbs.

"I love you so much," I said.

"I love you too," she said, smiling and giggling lightly. I gave her a big hug and kissed her cheek. Kendall came over and gave us a hug, one arm around each of us. Then James and Logan hugged us too.

"Let's give it up for Karen and Carlos!" Kendall called into his microphone. The crowd clapped, cheered, and screamed. I waved and so did Karen. I escorted her off stage and then ran back to finish the show.

After the concert, I took Karen and the guys out to Outback for dinner to celebrate. When we were finished, we went back to our hotel. Karen moved her stuff into my room. I came out of the bathroom after my shower to find her sitting on the bed, looking at something on her laptop. I crawled onto the bed and snuggled up to her side.

"Whatcha looking at, babe?" I asked her quietly.

"Wedding stuff," she answered, turning her head to smile at me. I looked at the screen, and she had typed into Google 'wedding stuff' and clicked images, and was scrolling through pictures of dresses, cakes, invitations, and more.

"You know we still have to pick a date right?" I said, putting my arm around her waist and pulling her to me, burying my face in her hair. She giggled and closed her laptop, placing it on the bedside table.

"Yes, of course I know," she said, turning and snuggling into my chest.

"Do you have any ideas?"

"Well, I think it should be a month that doesn't have a major holiday in it, so we can have the month to ourselves."

"Okay, so what months do we have to choose from?"

"Well we can't use January, February, March, April, or May…"

"Why not May?"

"Mother's Day."

"Oh, ok. Continue."

"June is Father's Day, July is the fourth of July, October is Halloween, November is Thanksgiving, and December is Christmas. So we really only have August and September as options. Well, unless you count Labor Day in September."

"No, I don't really count that," I laughed.

"Okay, so we have August and September. What do you think?"

"Well August is my birthday month. Do we want to have it around then?"

"You should have the month to celebrate your birthday in my opinion."

"Okay, so how about September?"

"That sounds good," she nodded up at me.

"Now the question is, what date?"

"Well, we started dating on the twenty third of July, so why not the twenty third of September?"

"Sounds good to me!"

"So September twenty third of next year?"

"Yup!" I laughed. I turned and flicked off the lamp, then pulled the covers over us. "Good night, my fiancé."

"Good night, Carlos," she giggled. And we slowly drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, the news of our engagement was all over the news. TV, Internet, magazines, newspapers, you name it, we were on it.

Karen wasted no time in her efforts to start planning our wedding. She sat on our bed as I watched the news, writing down who she wanted to be her bridesmaids and maid of honor. She decided on Renee as her maid of honor, then Kaitlyn, Lizzy, and Katie as bridesmaids. I decided on Kendall as my best man, then James, Logan, and Gustavo as groomsmen.

Our guest list included all our friends and family, so around two hundred people. We included all our friends at the Palm Woods, like Camille and the Jennifers.

We decided to hire Katie as our wedding planner, even though she was only thirteen; she had started her own managing company, but she was also a good event planner. She got right to work too and booked us a church for the ceremony and a hotel ballroom for the reception.

In November, we decided to have an engagement party. We had it on the roof top of the Palm Woods with all our friends and family. We had a chocolate cake with vanilla frosting that had an edible picture of Karen and I on it from our engagement photo shoot – we were hugging each other, our faces turned towards the camera, smiling. We announced who would be in the wedding party and as what, what church the ceremony would be at, and where the reception would be at. We also got everyone in the wedding party's phone numbers so we could text them when we had to do the fittings for their outfits.

When the New Year rolled around, Karen hired one of her good friends from back home who was a professional photographer to photograph our wedding, and one of her friends who was a professional video editor, to video tape it.

We decided to have Big Time Rush perform at the wedding, but I'd only perform some of the time, so I could be with Karen for most of the wedding.

We wanted pasta and chicken for dinner, so we booked a caterer who would provide the meals we wanted for us.

Because we had lot of family coming in from Minnesota, we booked hotel rooms at the hotel we'd be having the reception at for them.

I wasn't allowed to go, but Karen took Katie and her bridesmaids with her to pick out her dress. They all came back giggling like crazy before Katie took me aside and whispered in my ear that I was going to have the prettiest wife in California.

In February, we picked out invitations that unfolded like a pamphlet with hearts on them. They said: "_Mr. and Mrs. Knight request the honor of your presence at the marriage of their daughter, Karen Knight, to Carlos Garcia, the twenty third of September, two thousand and sixteen at three o'clock in the afternoon at First Presbyterian Church in Los Angeles, California._"

We planned on honeymooning in Hawaii at a VIP resort so we would have some privacy. After that, in March, Karen took the girls to pick out their bridesmaid dresses. Karen took pictures and showed me that the bridesmaids would wear a simple mint green dress that came to their knees and flowed out at the skirt. Renee's maid of honor dress was a strapless mint green dress with a tight ruffled skirt and sparkles all over the top of the dress.

After we met with the officiate and made sure we had all the necessary paperwork filled out in April, we mailed our 'Save the Date' magnets, featuring our engagement photo with our names and the wedding date under it.

We collapsed into our bed in our one bedroom apartment that night, exhausted.

"Can you believe we have fix months until we get married?" I asked, turning on my side to face her, propping myself up on my elbow. She turned and faced me too.

"I really can't," she yawned. I gently picked her up and placed her in the chair by the window, pulled the covers back on our bed, then picked her back up and placed her in the bed. I crawled in next to her and pulled the covers over us. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her close and into my chest, her back against my chest. She turned around and placed her hands on my chest, leaning up to look at me. She started kissing my neck and then pulled my face down to hers. She kissed me full on the lips and moved her mouth against mine slowly. I pulled her closer and gently bit her bottom lip before sucking on it a little bit to soothe the bite. I placed one hand on the nape of her neck, the other squeezing her waist gently as I flicked my tongue against her teeth. She opened her mouth, and our tongues danced together. I moved my mouth down and began kissing her neck gently before moving back up to her mouth. After a while, we had to pull away to catch our breath.

"Wow, we haven't made out in a while," Karen whispered, tracing patterns on my chest with her finger.

"I know, baby," I whispered back, hugging her to me. "We've just been so busy planning this thing. I'm glad we're getting married though, aren't you?"

"Absolutely," she said, grinning up at me. She kissed me briefly, then snuggled into my chest, yawning. "Good night baby. I love you."

"I love you too," I whispered. And I reached over, flicked off the lamp, and fell asleep, holding my fiancé in my arms.


	19. Big Time Wedding

The next day, we got right back to work on the wedding.

We went to the local florist and picked out our flowers for the wedding. We decided on white rose bouquets, the stems wrapped in green paper and white silk ribbon.

After that, we went and booked the transportation to and from the wedding for the wedding party, a white stretch limo.

We had also decided to stay the night before the wedding at the hotel in separate rooms with our wedding party, since we weren't allowed by tradition to see each other before the wedding. Our families would be staying at the same hotel, and we would be having the reception in the same hotel's ballroom. The limo would pick me and the guys up first and take us to the church, then go back and pick up Karen and the girls. After the wedding, it would take us all back to the hotel. There was a really nice spa in the hotel, so Karen and the girls would be getting ready down there during most of the day.

Karen also made a day-of timeline and had me edit it with her. We'd get up at eight, eat, get ready until two thirty, have the wedding at three, be back at the hotel for the reception and dinner at six, and would rap everything up by midnight.

We then booked Olive Garden for the rehearsal dinner from six to ten, then went to check on the wedding invitation samples. After we made sure the invites were in order, we went to the bakery and picked and ordered our cake. It was a three-tiered, square cake with white icing and red roses made out of icing on the corners, filled with chocolate ice-cream, Karen's favorite.

When May rolled around, Karen purchased her shoes, which were silver dress sandals with an infinity symbol in fake diamonds along the top of her foot, and took them with her to her first dress fitting with Katie. While she was gone, I made sure the spa at the hotel had enough hair and makeup artists reserved for Karen and the girls. After that, Karen and I picked the songs for when the wedding party would be announced, during dinner, to kick off the dancing, et cetera.

Before we knew it, June had rolled in. We finalized the menu, which included tortellini pasta with marinara or Alfredo sauce, and hand breaded chicken, side salads, and rolls. We also made sure the flowers were in order.

Then we made sure the cocktails were ordered for when the guests arrive back at the hotel for the reception. We had the basics; veggie platter, cheese and crackers, and fruit.

We knew Kendall and Katie would be giving toasts, and we made sure there were times for other people who wanted to make toasts to make them. We also included only two readings during the ceremony, one from Kendall, and one from Katie.

Karen then had another fitting for her dress, so while she did that with Katie, I finalized the order of the ceremony and the reception, then ordered the programs.

The next day, Karen and I ordered our rings. We went in to get them measured, and then we picked out the engravings. They would each say inside "I love you" followed by our initials. After that, we sent the schedule to the caterers so they would know when we'd need the food by.

When July rolled around, we had to answer any questions the caterers had; we made sure they knew what time dinner would be served and what to have handy.

We then had a phone conference and video chat with Karen's photographer friend, Nickole, discussing what shots we wanted specifically. After that, we made sure the playlist was in order with the deejay. Then it was time to mail the invitations; they turned out beautifully I must say.

Towards the end of the month, Karen had her bachelorette party; she went out to dinner with Katie, Kaitlyn, Renee, and Lizzy at Applebee's. The same night, the guys and I went to a hockey game for my bachelor party.

Once August came around, everything started to go a little faster, with a dish of panic involved. We went and got our marriage license, then mailed the rehearsal dinner invitations. Karen went and got fitted for the final time for her dress. We had to pay for everything at this time, so we did that, followed by confirming times with the hair and makeup people for the girls at the spa. Then we sent driving directions to all the guests, plus our limo driver. Then we set up the table seating in the ballroom so everyone would know where they would be sitting.

We then went out and bought gifts for the bridesmaids and groomsmen to give out at the rehearsal dinner. It wasn't that hard, since they were all pretty much our best friends, almost family.

Before we knew it, it was the week of the wedding. We reconfirmed the arrival times with the caterers. We sent timelines to the bridal party so they would know what was going on. Katie picked up Karen's dress and kept it at the apartment at the Palm Woods, where the others still lived. Nickole flew in that week, so Karen and I met with her after she arrived at a restaurant for brunch and discussed shots. We also set aside a check for the caterers, the deejay, Nickole, and the videographer. We sent the final guest list to the caterers, the church, and the hotel manager, so they would all know how many people to be expecting. Karen broke in her shoes while we met with the family arriving every day that week. A couple days before the wedding, we packed for our honeymoon.

Suddenly, the big day was here. The guys and I had a whole hotel suite to ourselves to get ready. I showered, shaved, and cut my nails. I put on deodorant and brushed my teeth too. Then I started getting dressed. I wore a simple black tux with a white dress shirt underneath, a black vest and tie over that. Kendall, James, Logan, and Gustavo all matched me. After I'd sprayed my neck, chest, and wrists with cologne and styled my hair (slightly spiked, but a little messy – Karen's favorite), I was ready to go. The guys and made our way down to the lobby of the hotel and found the limo driver waiting for us. We got in and drove to the church. Once we were inside, we prepped ourselves in the back room; Kendall pinned my flower to my jacket for me, and vice versa, while James, Logan, and Gustavo did the same for each other. I was beginning to feel restless when there was a knock on the door. The preacher poked his head in and smiled.

"It's time," he said. I gulped nervously and followed him out, the guys following me. We lined up to the left of the preacher, waiting quietly. Soon, the music began, and the bridal party began the walk down the aisle, just like we'd rehearsed.

First was Renee, who I must say looked stunning; the dress was beautiful on her, her silver sandals looked awesome, and she had her hair half up, half down, a slight pouf in her hair where her bangs were pinned back. I glanced over at Logan, who was grinning like a fool. I chuckled to myself and turned my attention back to the aisle. Kaitlyn was next, and she looked beautiful too. Her dress was flattering, and her hair was pinned up in a bun on the back of her head. I looked at James, who was grinning big too. Next came Lizzy in the same dress, and she looked beautiful too; her red hair was pinned back in the front, and she had loose curls falling down her back. Kendall was also grinning. Finally, there was Katie; I must say, my honorary little sister looked adorable in that dress with her hair straightened, her bangs pinned back.

Suddenly, the bridal march began, and everyone stood up. I gulped as I heard the doors creak open, and glanced down at the floor for a second to let the doors open fully. When I looked back up, I gasped.


	20. Big Time I Do

**REVISED 1/6/2012**

Karen looked absolutely beautiful. The top of her dress hugged her nicely and had a sweetheart neckline with cap sleeves. The skirt gathered on the left side of her waist and ruffled out to the floor. Her hair was gorgeous; she had a slight bump on top with her bangs clipped to the side and loose curls falling around her face and down her back. Her makeup was simple yet stunning; she had on an earth tone eye shadow, mascara, eyeliner, pink blush along her cheekbones, and shimmery pink lip gloss. Her veil hung over her face, the white ribbon trimming it, but I could still see her beautiful face. As she walked down the aisle on the arm of her father, she clutched in her French manicured hand a bouquet of beautiful white roses wrapped in white ribbon.

Before I knew it, Karen and her father were standing in front of me and Pastor John.

"Who give this woman to this man in marriage?" Pastor John asked.

"Her mother and I do," Mr. Knight replied. I reached out my hand, and Karen's father placed her hand in mine, then went and sat down. Karen stepped up next to me, and I brushed her veil up and over her head. Then she handed Renee her bouquet, and we faced Pastor John.

"Ladies and gentlemen, family and friends, we are gathered here today to witness and celebrate the joining of Carlos Garcia and Karen Knight in marriage. With love and commitment, they have decided to live their lives together as husband and wife," he said. "And now a reading by Katie Knight." Katie walked up the podium behind the bridesmaids and flipped open a book.

"True marriage is more than joining the bonds of marriage of two persons; it is the union of two hearts," Katie read. "It lives on the love you give each other and never grows old, but thrives on the joy of each new day. Marriage is love. May you always be able to talk things over, to confide in each other, to laugh with each other, to enjoy life together, and to share moments of quiet and peace, when the day is done. May you be blessed with a lifetime of happiness and a home of warmth and understanding." She smiled and then went back to her spot in line.

"And now a reading from a song by Kendall Knight," Pastor John continued. Kendall stepped up to the podium behind the groomsmen. I saw him pull out of his pocket, a crinkled old piece of notebook paper.

"When I met you girl my heart went knock-knock. Now them butterflies in my stomach won't stop-stop. Even though love is a struggle love is all we got. So we gonna keep-keep climbing to the mountain top. Your world is my world, and your fight, is my fight. And your breath is my breath. When you're hurt, I'm not right. Girl you're my one love, my one heart, my one life for sure. Girl I'ma tell you one time, girl I love, girl I love you." Kendall smiled at both of us before taking his place back in line. Then Pastor John made the speech about something old, something new, something borrowed, and something blue. Then he read a part of the speech to my family in Spanish. Finally, Pastor John grinned and turned to Karen.

"Do you Karen, take Carlos to be your husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Karen said, sniffling a little bit.

"And do you, Carlos," he said, turning to me. "take Karen to be your wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, for as long as you both shall live?" I nodded and grinned.

"I do."

"May I have the rings?" Pastor John asked. Kendall reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out to shining gold rings, handing them over. Pastor John handed me Karen's, and Karen mine. "Karen, repeat after me as you place this ring on Carlos's left ringer finger." Karen took my hand gently in one of hers, the ring gripped between her pointer finger and thumb of her other hand. "With this ring, I thee wed."

"With this ring, I thee wed," Karen repeated as she pushed the ring onto my finger and past the knuckle.

"Carlos, repeat after me as you place this ring on Karen's left ring finger." I repeated Karen's actions, smiling at her. "With this ring, I thee wed."

"With this ring, I thee wed," I repeated as I slipped it on her finger.

"By the power vested in me by the State of California, I now pronounce you husband and wife," Pastor John declared. He turned and smiled at me. "You may kiss your bride." I grinned and grabbed Karen's face between my hands, and she placed hers on my face. I leaned in and kissed her full on the mouth. As I slowly moved my mouth against hers, I slightly heard people clapping and cheering. Finally, I pulled back and placed my forehead against Karen's. We looked into each other's eyes for a moment before bursting into giggles. We straightened up and Karen took her bouquet from Renee before turning with me to face the crowd.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Pastor John called. "I present to you for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Carlos Garcia!" There was more clapping and cheering as everyone stood up. We slowly made our way down the aisle, smiling and laughing and gazing at each other with love. I finally had my girl for the rest of my life.

After we took our formal pictures in the church with the wedding party, we all got in the limo and headed back to the hotel for the reception. We'd decided that while we walked in, we'd have 'If I Ruled the World' playing while the deejay introduced us. As we lined up outside, I could already hear everyone in the ballroom talking excitedly. Suddenly, the opening tunes of the song could be heard, and everyone hushed.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen!" the deejay called into the microphone excitedly. "Welcome to the reception of Carlos and Karen Garcia's wedding!" Everyone clapped and cheered. "First we have the bride's parents!" I couldn't hear anything because Karen's parents already walked in and there was loud cheering. "And now we have the groom's parents, Roberto and Maria Garcia!" I smiled as my parents walked in to thunderous applause. "And here's your wedding party! First up, we have bridesmaid Katie Knight and groomsman Gustavo Rock!" Everyone cheered and clapped as Gustavo and Katie walked in, Katie on Gustavo's arm. "Next up we have bridesmaid Lizzy Schmidt and groomsman Logan Mitchell!" More clapping and cheering. "Now we have bridesmaid Kaitlyn Maslow and groomsman James Diamond!" There were woops and catcalls as James and Kaitlyn walked in; James probably did something funny. "And now we have the maid of honor, Renee Henderson, and the best man, Kendall Knight!" They got the loudest applause yet. "Ladies and gentlemen, I am pleased to introduce, our bride and groom, Karen and Carlos Garcia!" As we walked in, there were cheers, woops, whistles, and more along with the clapping. Karen and I smiled and grinned at everyone as we walked in and onto the dance floor where the bridal party was gathered around the edge.

"And now for the bride and groom's first dance," the deejay announced. I turned and gathered Karen in my arms as the song got ready to start. I wrapped my arms lovingly around her waist and placed my forehead against hers. She wrapped her arms around my neck and placed her forehead against mine. As the opening notes played, I smiled and placed a chaste kiss on her forehead.

"_There I was again tonight,_" the song began. "_Forcing laughter, faking smiles.  
><em>_Same old tired place, lonely place.  
><em>_Walls of insincerity, shifting eyes and vacancy  
><em>_Vanished when I saw your face  
><em>_  
>All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you<em>

_Your eyes whispered, 'Have we met?' across the room, your silhouette  
><em>_Starts to make its way to me  
><em>_The playful conversation starts, counter all your quick remarks  
><em>_Like passing notes in secrecy_

_And it was enchanting to meet you  
><em>_All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you_

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
><em>_I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home  
><em>_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
><em>_I was enchanted to meet you_

_The lingering question kept me up, 2 a.m., who do you love?  
>I wonder 'til I'm wide awake<br>Now I'm pacing back and forth, wishing you were at my door  
>I'd open up and you would say<em>

_It was enchanting to meet you  
>All I know is I was enchanted to meet you<em>

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
>I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home<br>__I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

_This night is flawless, don't you let it go  
>I'm wonder-struck, dancing around all alone<br>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
>I was enchanted to meet you<em>

_This is me praying that_

_This was the very first page, not where the storyline ends  
>My thoughts will echo your name until I see you again<br>These are the words I held back as I was leaving too soon  
>I was enchanted to meet you<em>

_Please don't be in love with someone else  
>Please don't have somebody waiting on you<br>Please don't be in love with someone else  
>Please don't have somebody waiting on you<em>

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
>I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home<br>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

_This night is flawless, don't you let it go  
>I'm wonder-struck, dancing around all alone<br>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
>I was enchanted to meet you<em>

_Please don't be in love with someone else  
>Please don't have somebody waiting on you<em>."

As the song ended, I tilted Karen's face up and kissed her passionately. The crowd cheered and clapped.

After our dance, it was time for dinner. We loaded our plates with food and took it to our table as everyone else got their food. As we ate, we held hands under the table. Halfway through the meal, the deejay stepped back up to the microphone.

"And now it is time for our best man, Kendall Knight, to make his speech." Everyone clapped as Kendall got up and went over to the booth, grabbing the mike.

"Hey guys," he said cheerfully. "Well, I'm gonna start out my speech with a story or two. When I was born, I didn't know I'd get an awesome cousin a few months later. But I grew up with Karen back in Minnesota, and we had so much fun together, doing typical things cousins do together; swimming, riding bikes, watching cartoons, you know, normal stuff.

"Well then I started second grade. And I met these three chubby little kids. Their names were James, Logan, and Carlos. I remember I became friends with Carlos after he stole my box of sixty-four crayons and I bit him." I laughed, remembering that day, along with everyone else. "We all ended up signing up for the same hockey league, and we played together through elementary to high school.

"Well, when we all got to middle school, the guys and I discovered our love for singing and dancing. We entered our school's talent show, and took second place. I had no idea that one day, that would take all four of us here to Los Angeles, where we've grown into music stars and so much more.

"Then about three years ago, my favorite cousin finally got the chance to move to Los Angeles to pursue her love for acting, which she'd loved to do since we started school. My aunt and uncle had the great idea to let her live with me and my friends, so she wouldn't have to live by herself and they wouldn't have to leave their jobs either. So she moved in, and the guys took a liking to her immediately; she became a part of the gang.

"She had mentioned to me earlier when we'd talked before she moved in that she thought Carlos was the cutest one in our group pictures. I had no idea that when Carlos met her, he'd feel exactly the same way. They went through a lot together, with the Taylor thing and all, but I'm glad they've found their way back to each other." He turned to us and smiled. "I love you both so much and I'm very happy for you. Both of you take care of each other, or else." He winked at us, and everyone laughed. He raised his glass of champagne and grinned. "To Karen and Carlos!" Everyone echoed him and took a sip.

After Kendall, Renee made her maid of honor speech; she talked about how she met Karen, then me, (and Logan) and now she and Karen were the best of friends, and she was so happy to see her best friend so happy with an awesome guy.

Then it was time for the father-daughter dance. Karen picked "Boys and Girls" by Good Charlotte, because it was her and her father's favorite song to dance to together when she was little. After that, I danced with my mother. Then we had an open dance, where everyone could dance with whoever they wanted.

After that, it was time for the cake cutting. Karen and I took our placed by the cake and posed for a few pictures before we picked up the knife together and slowly sliced the cake. Once we had the slice on the plate, we each picked up a small piece of it and fed each other before smashing more into each other's faces. I laughed before I leaned in and kissed her cake covered mouth.

Once everyone had some cake, which I might add was delicious, it was time for the bouquet toss. All the single girls eighteen or older lined up a few feet behind Karen as she got ready. As a drum roll played over the speakers, Karen bent her arms. When the symbols crashed, Karen threw the bouquet over her head, laughing. It sailed back a few feet before Lizzy pushed her way through and caught it. She jumped up and down, laughing and cheering.

After that, it was time for me to remove Karen's garter. Once she'd sat down in the chair in the middle of the dance floor, I reached under her skirt and pulled the garter off and down her leg. It was white with a green ribbon, which made me laugh; typical Karen. The guys lined up behind me and I wound up my arm before lobbing it into the air up and over their heads. Kendall jumped and caught it, laughing like a mad man and grinning from ear to ear.

Logan pulled the chair back out to the middle of the dance floor while James picked up Lizzy and plopped her into the chair, both of them laughing. Kendall knelt down in front of her and slipped the garter up and over her foot and up her leg. Then he helped her stand up and kissed her gently. Everyone 'aww'ed and clapped.

Once again, it was time for an open dance floor. I danced with Karen for the rest of the night, holding her in my arms and swaying to the music. Finally, at midnight, the reception was over. After everyone left, I grabbed Karen and we headed up to our room. Exhausted, we took showers, changed into our pj's, and climbed into bed.

"I'm so tired," Karen yawned, snuggling into my chest.

"Me too," I mumbled, burying my face in her hair. "But I had a good time, didn't you, Mrs. Garcia?" Karen giggled and smiled.

"I certainly did, Mr. Garcia."

"Well, I'm glad. Now let's get some sleep. We have a trip to Hawaii to leave for tomorrow," I said.

"Alright," Karen replied, pulling the blankets over us. "Good night. I love you."

"I love you too, my beautiful wife." And I used my fingertips to tilt her chin up and kiss her gently.

**So, did you love it? :D Karen and Carlos's wedding song is called "Enchanted" by Taylor Swift. But anyways, PLEASE REVIEW and ADD TO FAVORITES and all that other good stuff! :) THANKS! :)**


	21. Big Time Honeymoon

**HEY GUYS! I'm SO sorry it's taken me forever to update! I kinda hit a huge road block in coming up with ideas for this chapter, plus being a senior in high school with my Honors and AP classes! But I finally came up with an idea and here it is! It's a little short, but I think you'll understand!**

"Karen, baby, we're here," I said, gently shaking her. Our plane had just landed in Hawaii. We'd taken a late flight, so it was dark outside. Karen stirred and slowly opened her eyes. "Have a good sleep, baby?"

"Mhmm," Karen nodded sleepily. She stretched her arms above her head and yawned. Once the plane parked, we grabbed our bags and headed out and through the airport towards baggage claim. After grabbing those bags, we headed outside to where our pre-rented car was waiting. I put everything in the trunk, then helped Karen in before running around to the driver's side. As I drove us to our hotel, I looked over at Karen; she was asleep again. She looked so precious, I felt bad that I had to wake her again soon so we could go into our hotel.

We pulled up to Hawaii's Hilton, and a nice valet opened my door for me.

"Welcome to the Hilton," he said quietly, seeing that Karen was asleep. "Checking in?"

"Yeah," I said quietly back, getting out of the car. I went around to the passenger side and opened Karen's door. "Hey baby, I'll be right back, I'm just checking us in." She nodded sleepily and I ran inside.

"Checking in?" the guy behind the counter asked me.

"Yes, sir."

"Name?"

"Carlos Garcia." He typed my name into the computer and clicked a few times before smiling.

"Ah, the honeymoon suite! Congratulations! Where's your wife?"

"Thanks. And she's asleep in the car, she's really tired from the plane ride."

"Understandable," he said, reaching under the counter and pulling out a set of room keys. "Here are your keys. Your room is on the top floor. Enjoy your stay."

"Thanks," I grinned. I went back out to the car, taking a luggage cart with me, and loaded our luggage onto it before waking up Karen. Once I had my arm securely wrapped around her waist, we headed inside and towards the elevators. On the ride up, I gave her a kiss on the forehead and rubbed her back. Once we got to the top floor and found our room, I unlocked the door and let us in.

The suite was absolutely amazing. It had a kitchen, living room, bathroom, and bedroom, all separate from each other. There was a balcony that gave us a beautiful view of the beach.

"Everything's perfect now," I said, wrapping my arms around Karen's waist and hugging her to my body, kissing her neck as we looked out at the beach. Karen nodded and sighed, leaning back in my arms. She turned around in my arms and hugged me.

"Why don't we go get ready for bed?" she said, looking up at me. She winked and giggled a little bit. "I'll go change in the bathroom, you change in the bedroom."

"Alright," I said, grinning. I pulled her against me and kissed her neck again before whispering in her ear. "Don't take _too _long, Mrs. Garcia." And then I ran into the bedroom, locking the door behind me. I heard her open a suitcase and then enter the bathroom. I sat down on the bed, trying to decide what to do. Finally, I took off my shoes, socks, jeans, and shirt, leaving me in just my tank top and boxers. I climbed into the bed and settled back against the pillows, waiting for Karen.

I was just starting to get sleepy when I heard the bathroom door open. I looked up and swear my jaw hit the floor; Karen looked incredibly sexy. She was wearing a mint green silk nightie that stopped midway on her thighs. She walked halfway to the bed before stopping, staring at me, biting her lip. I slowly got up and came around the bed to her side. I gently took her hands in mine and rubbed the backs of them with my thumbs. Then I stepped backward, pulling her with me, until I felt my legs hit the bed, then sat down.

"You look beautiful," I whispered. I slowly scooted back on the bed and pulled Karen with me, until we were laying side by side, our heads on the pillows. I placed a hand on her cheek and brought her face towards mine for a slow, deep, loving kiss. "I love you so much, my beautiful wife." She giggled and kissed me again, wrapping her hands around my neck and linking them together. As she played with the little hairs on the back of my neck, I put one hand on the nape of her neck, the other on her waist, gently squeezing it and pulled her closer. I couldn't bring her any closer now; we were flush against each other. Karen nudged her foot with mine and delicately intertwined her ankles with mine. After a while, we pulled away to catch our breath.

"I love you so much too, Carlos," she murmured, rubbing my cheek with the pad of her thumb. I gently wrapped my arms around her again, and we went back to kissing. And it progressed from there...


	22. Big Time Honeymoon Day 1

**Hey guys! Sorry this has taken me so long! I've had major writer's block, and senior year is very stressing! My friends Matt and Kaitlyn helped me a lot though! And don't worry, I've got more ideas now, so the chapters will be flowing! So, please enjoy and remember to leave reviews! :)**

I woke up with the sun shining in my eyes. It took me a moment to remember where I was, and then I smiled; I was in Hawaii, on my honeymoon with my beautiful wife, Karen Garcia. I grinned as I looked down at my sleeping beauty in my arms. She looked so beautiful and happy. I hadn't seen her this happy since we got back together after the Taylor incident. I rubbed her bare back and felt her stir in my arms. She opened her eyes and squinted at me through the sunlight.

"Good morning, beautiful," I whispered, leaning down and giving her a small kiss.

"Morning," she whispered. She sat up a little bit and leaned back against the pillows, stretching her arms. She smiled at me warmly. "I can't believe we're here."

"Me either," I said, scooting towards her and wrapping an arm around her waist. "I'm still in shock that you're my wife. But I'm so happy that you are."

"Me too," Karen sighed, placing her hand on mine and lacing her fingers through mine. "You know, when I woke up and looked at you, the sun was shining behind you, and you looked like my own little angel." I grinned and kissed her.

"Thank you, baby," I said, pulling back. "So, are you ready to have fun today? I've got a lot of fun planned for us."

"Sure! Let's go get ready!" she said excitedly. I laughed as I followed her into the bathroom. We took a shower and got dressed. I put on my swim trunks and a blank tank top, and Karen wore her bathing suit under her jean shorts and a striped tank. I had her pack an extra outfit for herself in our bag, and I packed one as well. After I grabbed my wallet and keys, we were ready to go. We walked out to the car and put our bags in the back before climbing in and driving off.

"So what's our first stop, Carlitos?" Karen giggled. I smiled and shook my head.

"You'll see when we get there," I laughed. I looked over and saw Karen pouting in her seat, and burst into laughter. "I promise, you'll love everything we do today."

"Alright. I trust you." A few minutes later, we were parked at the edge of the beach parking lot, and walking down the steps to the beach. We picked out a spot and laid out our towels and set up the umbrella. I rubbed Karen's back with sunscreen, and she rubbed mine.

"Come on, let's go swimming!" Karen cried, pulling my hand. "The water looks so pretty!" I laughed and followed her in. We swam around for a while, having mini races and splashing each other and kissing each other above and under the water. When we got tired, we went back up to our towels and sunbathed. Then we took a walk along the beach, holding hands and looking at the sights. A couple girls stopped us and squealed over how much they loved Big Time Rush and thought we were so cute, then asked for our autographs and asked us to take a picture with them. Then we headed back to our towels.

"So, do you wanna stay a little longer, or do you want to go to lunch now?" I asked her, leaning back on my elbows.

"Lunch sounds good. Where are we going?"

"You'll see," I said, winking. "I told you, everything's a surprise today." We packed up and changed, then drove to lunch.

"Chili's!" Karen cried when we pulled up. "Carlos, you're the best!" She leaned over and gave me a kiss.

"I know," I laughed, winking at her. We went into Chili's and had our lunch. Once we'd eaten and everything was paid for, I took Karen hang-gliding. She shrieked with joy the whole time, clinging to my hand as we soared over Hawaii.

"That was so much fun!" Karen cried, jumping up and down as we walked back to the car. "What's next?"

"I thought we'd go dancing, and have dinner there. Then I have one more surprise for you."

"Sounds like a plan," she said, squeezing my hand. We went and got changed for dancing. Karen wore liquid black leggings, a ripped denim mini-skirt, a pink and black zebra tank top, and pink doc martens. I wore a short sleeved dress shirt and black dress pants with converse. We went to the local dance club and split a chicken and pasta dish for dinner before dancing the night away. It was a lot of fun. When it got close to sunset, I took Karen outside and we walked along the pier the club was next to.

"This has been a great honeymoon so far," Karen said, squeezing my hand. "I've had a lot of fun today. Thanks for making this day fun, Carlos."

"No problem, baby," I said, squeezing her hand back. I walked her to the end of the pier and pulled her to sit down next to me.

"What are we doing here?"

"I found out that this is the perfect spot to watch the sunset," I said, wrapping my arm around her. "See, look." I pointed out towards the ocean, where the sun was slowly sinking in the sky.

"This is beautiful," Karen whispered, staring out at the sun. Then she turned back to me. "Thank you, Carlos. For being the best husband ever."

"You're welcome. And thank you for being the best wife ever." And just as the sun sank down behind the ocean, I leaned over and gave her a kiss. After that, we went back inside and danced some more, then headed back to the hotel. We got changed into our pajamas and went to sleep after staying up just a little longer.


	23. Big Time Big News

**Hey guys! Sorry this has taken so long, but my laptop got a bunch of viruses and everything had to be erased :/ I finally got it back, up and running, so here's chapter 23! I think you'll think it was worth the wait!**

Karen and I had been in Hawaii for a little over a month now. We were having so much fun, we didn't want to leave.

One day, I went to the grocery store to pick up some things for Karen and I. We'd planned on spending the day inside, watching movies and cuddling. When I got back to the hotel, I rode the elevator up and walked to the room, carrying the bags. I slipped the key inside the slot and opened the door into an empty room.

"Karen?" I called into the room, setting down the bags on the counter. "Honey, where are you?"

"In here!" I heard her call from the bathroom. I walked in to see her sitting on the toilet, crying into her hands silently.

"Karen?" I rushed over and placed my hands on her shoulders, crouching down. "Baby, what's wrong?"

"Nothing!" she cried, lifting her head and smiling. "I'm happy!"

"I don't understand," I replied, scrunching my eyebrows together.

"Carlos, how long have we been here?" she asked.

"About a month and a half."

"I had my period a week before the wedding," she explained. "A period happens every twenty eight days. That means I should have gotten it last week. I'm late. Do you know what this means Carlos?" I processed what she said, then it hit me. My face broke out into a huge grin.

"You might be pregnant? We might have a baby coming?" Karen cried, smiled, and nodded. I picked her up and hugged her to me tightly, rubbing her back. "I'm so happy!" I said, pulling back and smiling at her. I gave her a kiss, then rubbed her belly. "Hi baby. I'm your daddy, Carlos." Karen smiled and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"What do you say we go home next week? Then I can find out at home for sure, and then we can tell everyone," Karen suggested. I agreed, and then we went to the living room to watch our movies.

Next week, as planned, we packed our bags and returned home. When we got home, there was some exciting news as well. Logan and Renee were now engaged, as they had been dating as long as we have. Katie had her own boyfriend now, Patrick. And Kendall and Lizzy were living together in their own apartment now, as were James and Kaitlyn. Mrs. Knight and Katie had moved out of the Palm Woods and were living in their own house now. Karen and I had bought a house before we'd left, and we'd paid movers to move our furniture and set it up while we were gone, so we went to our house. Before we did though, we stopped at the drugstore, where Karen bought a couple pregnancy tests. When we got home, she immediately went to the bathroom. I waited with baited breath outside the door for a few minutes. Pretty soon, Karen opened the door, a big grin on her face. She grabbed my hand and pulled me into the bathroom and over to the counter.

"Look," she whispered. I looked down on the counter, and on it were four tests lined up. All of them had a smiley face on them.

"We're having a baby!" I cried. I picked Karen up and hugged her, spinning her around. Karen giggled that giggle I loved. I set her down and gave her a slow, deep kiss. "I love you so much, baby."

"I love you too," she said, silent tears rolling down her cheeks. "Come on, let's go call everybody!" We raced downstairs and began calling people on our phones. Kendall screamed "My cousin and best friend are having a baby!" when we called him. James, Logan, Kaitlyn, Renee, and Lizzy all wished us congratulations. Katie was very excited about having another cousin, and Mrs. Knight was excited about becoming a great aunt. We also called the doctors office and set up an appointment for when we could have an ultrasound done and find out the sex of the baby. They told us we'd have to wait until Karen was four and a half months, or eighteen weeks. Karen was already two weeks, so we had to wait sixteen. I didn't care, as long as I had my wife and developing child.

As the weeks went by, Karen and I did lots of prepping for the baby. We turned the spare room into a nursery. We bought a crib, changing table, rocking chair, and dresser. The guys helped me put them together and set them up in the room. Karen also had several appointments with Doctor Newton, the doctor that worked at the ultrasound office. She did several ultrasounds to make sure the baby was developing correctly, and luckily, it was.

Before we knew it, it was four and a half months. We got up early in the morning and drove to the doctor's office. We sat in the waiting room for a little while, reading outdated parenting magazines.

"Karen Garcia?" We looked up and saw a nurse in purple scrubs standing in the doorway with a clipboard. We got up and followed her down the hallway to an examination room.

"You'll be in room four," she said, smiling and gesturing into the room. "Doctor Newton will be in shortly."

"Thank you," I said, smiling at her. She nodded and closed the door. I helped Karen into the chair and grasped her hand, sitting down in a chair next to the examination chair.

"You ready to find out what we're having, baby?" I asked, smiling excitedly.

"Yes!" she said, nodding excitedly. "I'm so excited! I've been dying to find out since I found out I was pregnant!"

"Well, that's good to hear!" Doctor Newton laughed, coming into the room. "It's always good to see excited parents. How are you all doing today, Carlos and Karen?"

"Good!" I said enthusiastically. "I can't wait to find out!"

"Me too!" Karen said. Doctor Newton laughed and sat down, pulling up a chair and getting out the equipment.

"Good, good," she said. "Now, I'm going to put some gel on your stomach, Karen, and then I'm going to move the monitor stick around till we get a picture. Then I'll be able to tell you what you're having." Karen nodded, and lifted up her shirt to reveal her growing belly. Doctor Newton rubbed the gel on it, then turned on the monitors and picked up the control stick. She placed the stick on her bump and began moving it around. I looked at the screen and saw a blurry black and white figure, then heard the heartbeat.

"So Doctor, what is it? A girl or a boy?" Karen asked, leaning up on her elbows. Doctor Newton turned and smiled at us.

"It's..."

**Now, I want you to pick the sex of the baby! Should it be a boy or a girl? I also want you to pick the names!**

**Girl names: Felicity, Samantha, Amber, Hayley, Felicia, Selena, Demi, Taylor, Emily, Jennifer, Skyler, Kelsi, Lydia, Elizabeth, Lynette, Victoria, Ariana, Faith, and Destiny.**

**Boy names: Aaron, Adan, Anthony, Christian, Gregory, Robert, Brandon, Christopher, Kendall, James, Logan, Joseph, Joel, Benjamin, William, Dean, Michael, Brinson, Thomas, Cory, Finn, Mark, Kevin, Sam, Ryan, Matthew, Jamie and Tyler.**

**Please review, and tell your friends to review, and add to favorites, and all the fun stuff! Thanks guys! :)**


	24. Big Time Girl

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a million billion years. I've started my freshmen year of college, and let me tell you, it's harder than they make it seem in movies and TV shows. But thanks to my friends and their help, I've finally managed to sit down and write this chapter! Don't worry, I will be writing more oftern and updating more often as well. Also, DON'T FORGET to like the facebook page! Just go to facebook and search my author name, and you should be able to find it! Thanks so much! :)**

"It's a girl!" Dr. Newton exclaimed. Karen and I gasped at the same time and turned to look at each other.

"We're having a little girl, baby!" I cried excitedly, bouncing up and down in my chair and grinning like a fool. Karen giggled and nodded.

"I know, Carlos," she said. "I'm so excited!"

"Me too," I said, leaning down to press my forehead to hers. "She'll be so beautiful, just like you."

"Congratulations you two," Dr. Newton smiled warmly and turned off the machines. She pulled a DVD out of the machine and put it into a clear sleeve, then handed it to me. "Now you can look at your little girl whenever you want, that is until she gets here." I chuckled and thanked her, then helped Karen down so she could wipe off her stomach with a towel. Once she was cleaned up, we paid and drove home. On the way, Karen called her parents while I called mine, and then we called the gang. Everyone was excited for us, and immediately wanted to know what we were going to name her.

"What are we going to name her, honey?" I asked Karen as I unlocked our front door and held it open for her.

"Well, I had an idea," she said, shrugging off her coat. "Why don't we sit down together and make a list of names we like, and then compare and see if there are any similar names?"

"Sounds good!" We each took a pad of paper and a pen, and sat down at opposite ends of the couch. I thought of several names I liked for a girl, including Karen (how could I not love my wife's name?). After a few minutes, I looked up and over at Karen. "I think I'm done. Are you?"

"Yeah, here, let's compare." She scooted over to my side of the couch and showed me her list.

"Felicity, Samantha, Amber, Hayley, Felicia, Selena, Demi, Taylor, Emily, Jennifer, Skylar, Kelsi, Lydia, Elizabeth, Lynette, Victoria, Ariana, Faith, and Destiny," I read aloud. I looked down at my list and grinned. "I have Skylar and Ariana!"

"Awesome!" Karen cheered. "Now the question is, which one should be her first name, and which one should be her middle name?"

"Well, I like Skylar more. We could call her Sky for short, so her name would be Sky Ariana Garcia."

"I love it," Karen grinned, leaning over to give me a kiss. Then she took my hand and placed it on her belly along with her own. "We can't wait to meet you Skylar Ariana. You'll be our little princess." I smiled and leaned down to give her belly a kiss.

"And you'll be Daddy's girl."

**5 MONTHS – FEBRUARY**

For Valentine's Day, I decided to decorate the nursery for Karen. Kaitlyn, Katie, Renee, and Lizzy took her out for a day of pampering, on the guys and I, while we put the nursery together. We painted the walls pink and put up a yellow trim right above the windows. We'd been calling Skylar our little princess, so I bought a princess carriage crib set. Logan and Kendall attached the wheels and the posts of where the walls of the carriage would be while James and I set up the bedding in the crib; it had pink and yellow bunting so Skylar wouldn't hit her head if she rolled over in her sleep, and there was a pink dust ruffle. Once both projects were finished, we placed the crib between the carriage framing next to the window. I added a little mobile and hung up pink curtains while Kendall hung pictures and the quilt that matched the bed set on the wall, Logan set up the shelves and placed little pink things here and there on them, and James set up the rest of the furniture, including a white nightstand, a little lamp, the clothes hamper, rug, and baby chair. The rest of the furniture we placed in the room after the paint was dry, such as the dresser, rocking chair, and toy box.

"Thanks guys," I said as we stood in the doorway admiring our handy work. "This looks really good."

"Carlitos! We're home! And we brought Chinese for dinner!" I heard Karen call from downstairs, giggling. I heard the rest of the girls follow her in, giggling and chatting as well. I hurried down the stairs with the guys, meeting the girls at the base. Karen's nose was wrinkled and she was sniffing the air. "Why does it smell like paint in here?"

"Follow me, baby, and I'll show you," I said, taking her hand. I led her up the stairs, and the gang followed after they'd put the food down in the kitchen. As we approached the nursery, I stepped behind Karen and covered her eyes. I gently walked her forward and to the open door way. "Happy Valentine's Day, Karen," I whispered in her ear, and moved my hands. Karen gasped and squealed with delight.

"Carlos!" she cried, turning around and throwing her arms around my neck. "It's so cute! I love it! Thank you!"

"Well you're welcome, hun," I laughed, squeezing her and rubbing her back. "But thank the guys as well, they helped." Karen threw herself on Kendall, hugging him tightly, then moved on to James and Logan.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" she exclaimed. The guys told her it was no problem, and the girls came up to squeal over how cute the nursery was too. Once everyone had a good look, we went downstairs and ate our Chinese while we watched Big Daddy in the living room. Karen made me promise that if we ever had a son, I would not teach him to pee on a building, which I assured her I wouldn't. After everyone left, I went upstairs and showed Karen what I'd done to our bathroom as her other Valentine's Day surprise. I had candles burning all around the bathroom that smelled of vanilla and lavender, Karen's favorite scents, and rose petals around the tub.

"Aw, Carlos, it looks so pretty," she sighed. I came up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist, kissing her neck softly.

"I figured you could use a warm bath to relieve you sore muscles," I whispered in her ear as I kissed it. She shivered in my arms. "Mind if I join you? My arms are a little sore from all the work I did today." Karen nodded, breathing shakily. We took a bath together and spent the rest of the night in bed.

**I hope you liked it! :) Don't forget to like the facebook page and review! :)**


	25. Big Time Kicker

**Hey guys! Just so you know, this chapter and probably the next one will just be preparations for the baby and milestones in the pregnancy. So by Chapter 27, Skylar should be here! :)**

**6 MONTHS – MARCH**

"I love this shirt," Karen giggled, placing her hands on her belly. She'd just walked out of her closet in our bedroom. I was lying on the bed, my hands behind my head. I smiled when she walked out in the shirt I got her. It was a white shirt that had the words "My Lucky Charm" in green, with shamrocks and an arrow pointing down to her belly.

"Perfect for Saint Patrick's Day," I chuckled, getting off the bed and going over to her. I placed a hand on her belly and rubbed it gently. "We'll have fun at that Irish restaurant with the gang. Hopefully you can keep your food down, though."

"I know," Karen groaned. She looked down at her belly and smiled. "You've been giving me a lot of trouble, Miss Skylar." I laughed, then felt something under my hand. We both gasped and looked at each other.

"Did she just…?"

"She did! She kicked!" Karen cried. I looked back down and kept rubbing, and was greeted with several more kicks. I cried out and laughed. "Someone likes her daddy!" Karen laughed. Then she touched my face with one hand and leaned over to kiss me. "And I do to."

"I think someone's gonna be a daddy's girl," I chuckled, bending over and kissing Karen's belly. I felt Karen's fingers in my hair and looked up at her, smiling.

"As long as she's happy, I'm happy to let her be daddy's girl."

**7 MONTHS – APRIL**

For Easter, Karen and I, along with the gang, went over to Mrs. Knight and Katie's house for dinner. We had ham, salad, deviled eggs, rolls, and for dessert, Lizzy brought a cake shaped like a rabbit. We got home late, and immediately got ready for bed.

"I'm so tired," Karen whined. "And sore. Everything hurts."

"What hurts the most, baby?" I asked, taking off my clothes and putting on my pajama pants.

"My back," Karen groaned, coming out of the bathroom in her pj's, one hand on her back, the other on her belly. She flopped down on the bed and sighed. "And my feet. Mostly the ankles." I walked over and kissed her forehead.

"I'll be right back," I smiled softly at her, then went into the bathroom. I ran a washcloth under hot water, and got some cocoa butter and a clean towel.

"Ready for a massage, honey?" Karen smiled gratefully at me as she sat up.

"Have I told you I love you today?"

"Nope, don't think so," I laughed. I sat down by her feet and opened the cocoa butter.

"Well I do," she smiled. I took her left foot in my hand and kissed her ankle gently.

"I love you too." I scooped some cream onto my fingers, rubbed it between my hands, and started by rubbing my thumbs into the arch of her foot. She sighed in content, and I grinned to myself, happy I could make her feel better. I worked on the arch, the ball of her foot, each toe, the top, and her ankles, adding extra pressure. Then I did the same to her other foot.

"Carlos," Karen sighed. "You are the best husband ever."

"Thank you, Karen," I replied, wiping her feet off with the clean towel. "Now here, lay on your side." Karen did as I instructed, and I lifted up the back of her night shirt. I grabbed the hot towel and pressed it into her lower back, causing her to groan. I chuckled and kissed her side, adding more pressure and rubbing the towel in circles. Then I grabbed the cocoa butter again and put some on my hands before rubbing her back. Once I was done, I wiped her clean with a towel, put the things away in the bathroom, then climbed into bed with her.

"Thank you, Carlitos," Karen sighed, looking into my eyes. "I feel much better now."

"You're very welcome," I smiled, placing a hand on her belly. I felt a kick under my hand and looked down at her belly. "You're tiring mommy out, Skylar," I cooed. I felt another kick and laughed. "Do you think she can hear me?"

"Well the doctor said she'd be able to hear voices around this time, so it's a possibility," Karen explained. I stared down at her belly in wonder, then I got an idea. I lowered my head, my forehead almost touching her belly.

"_She's got a smile it seems to me/Reminds me of childhood memories/Where everything/Was as fresh as the bright blue sky_," I sang. I felt a frenzy of kicks under my hand, and Karen gasped. I looked up at her, and she was staring at me in shock with her mouth open. I asked with my eyes if I should keep going, and she nodded. I looked back down at her belly and sang "_Now and then when I see her face/She takes me away to that special place/And if I'd stare too long/I'd probably break down and cry/Oh, oh, oh/Sweet child o' mine/Oh, oh, oh, oh/Sweet love of mine._" While I sang, Skylar kicked and kicked. I looked up at Karen and smiled. "I think she likes my singing." Karen laughed and rubbed my cheek with her thumb.

"Her and millions of other girls all over the world, including me." I chuckled and scooted up the bed to give her a kiss.

"Come on, girls, let's go to bed," I whispered as I rolled over onto my pillow. Karen nodded and crawled under the covers with me, and I flicked off the lamp, holding my two girls in my arms.

**Please REVIEW! Thanks! :)  
>~Karen<strong>


	26. Big Time Shower

**8 ½ MONTHS – JUNE**

"Carlos," Karen whined. "Where are we going?" I laughed and shook my head.

"Just like the other twelve times you asked, it's a surprise," I answered, driving down the road.

"But I hate surprises," Karen huffed, pouting in the passenger seat. "They're supposed to be good but they're not always."

"Well trust me," I said, turning into a parking lot. "This is a good one." I winked at her and squeezed her hand.

"Fine, but if it isn't, you owe me big time," she grumbled. I laughed again and pulled into a parking space. I got out and opened Karen's door for her, then covered her eyes.

"Why are you covering my eyes?"

"Like I said, it's a surprise, baby," I chuckled, walking her forward.

"But I already saw that we're at a restaurant, why is food a surprise?"

"It's not just food, silly," I said, opening the door to the restaurant. We walked inside and I led her to the back room used for parties. "Alright, you ready?"

"I've been ready since you made me dress up and get in the car!" she exclaimed. I bit my lip to keep from laughing.

"Okay, open your eyes," I said, taking my hands away.

"SURPRISE!" everyone shouted. Karen gasped and laughed.

"It's my baby shower!" she cried, turning around and hugging me. "I totally forgot about having one. Did you plan this?"

"Are you kidding?" Kaitlyn called out. "Carlos's job was just to bring you here on time, which he did by some miracle."

"Hey!" I protested, causing everyone to laugh.

"Your awesome cousins planned this," Katie said, standing up and walking over to us. Karen thanked her and hugged her.

"Wait, you said 'cousins', as in plural," Karen said. "Where's Kendall?"

"Boo!" Kendall exclaimed, popping up behind her. Karen jumped and turned around, laughing. "I was in the bathroom. But yeah, Katie and I planned this for you, along with the help of Renee, Kaitlyn, and Lizzy, since I'm a guy and the only thing I know about babies is what I had to do when I was helping mom with Katie."

"Well thank you so much!" Karen grinned, hugging him.

"Alright, enough chit chat!" Lizzy laughed. "Let's get this party started!"

All of Karen's girlfriends were there, including Renee, Kaitlyn, and Lizzy, plus some of her friends from high school, Mrs. Knight, Karen's mom, my mom, and of course the guys. We started off by playing a game where everyone had to guess how big Karen's belly was using a roll of ribbon. Logan won that one, which was no surprise to anyone seeing as how he was a genius. Then Katie fed Karen different samples of baby food, mostly fruit since Karen was having trouble keeping meat and veggies down. Karen had to guess what each one was, and she got two correct. During the games, we all ate food provided by the restaurant. Then it was time for gifts.

Pretty much everyone bought us a couple packs of diapers, wipes, powder, and creams, along with a couple outfits. Renee bought us a stroller that also doubled as a car seat. Kaitlyn bought us a wash tub with baby shampoo and body wash, wash cloths, bath toys, and a few baby bath towels. Lizzy bought us a play mat with a bar that hung over it, dangling different toys, some that made sounds. Mrs. Knight got us a diaper bag that had Skylar's initials stitched on it and a chest carrier. Karen's mom got us a high chair, as well us a bunch of bottles, bibs, burp cloths, feeding sets, and pacifiers. My mom got us a bouncy play chair and a jumper that attached to a door way. The guys combined their money and got us an exer-saucer and walker.

"Thank you so much everybody," Karen said after she opened the last gift. "Everything was wonderful. I appreciate you all coming and chipping in to help our daughter be comfortable and loved when she comes into the world." Everyone hugged us goodbye and congratulated us, and the gang helped us load the gifts into our car. They also followed us home and helped us unpack everything into Skylar's room. Once they left, Karen and I relaxed for a while, watching a movie and eating leftovers for dinner before heading to bed.

Before we knew it, it was July already. Karen's birthday had passed, making her twenty-three now. July fourth had also passed; we celebrated with a barbeque and fireworks in our backyard with our friends and family.

July also meant Skylar was due any day now. Karen was frantic, packing and unpacking and repacking our bags for the hospital and cleaning the nursery and the rest of the house (even though we had a cleaning service that came every Saturday). I would try to be a good husband and help, but she refused to let me because she wanted it done a certain way.

"Carlos!" Karen hollered from upstairs. I groaned quietly, throwing my head back on the couch.

"Yes?" I shouted back. I heard her coming down the stairs and focused my attention back on the baseball game I was watching.

"Will you come help me clean the nursery?"

"Why does it matter?" I sighed. "You've cleaned it every day this week."

"It needs to be perfect for Skylar!" she protested, stomping her foot.

"And I'm sure it is!" I exclaimed, turning to look at her.

"Then why won't you come help me?!"

"Because every time I try to help you, you yell at me and tell me I'm doing it wrong and end up shooing me away!" I cried, standing up.

"Well this time will be different!"

"No it won't! You say that every time, and it never is!" I brushed past her, walking into the kitchen.

"Carlos! Get back here!" she cried.

"Why should I?" I grumbled, sticking my head in the fridge, looking for a drink. I heard her feet walking into the kitchen, and poked my head out to glare at her. But she wasn't glaring back. She looked scared, her eyes wide and fearful. That's when I noticed her skirt and legs.

They were wet.

Oh my God.

""Cause my water just broke."


	27. Big Time Skylar Ariana

"AAAAGGGHH!" Karen cried, squeezing my hand hard and gritting her teeth. She took several deep breaths, then threw herself back on the hospital bed. "This baby is going to be the death of me."

We'd arrived at the hospital a few hours ago, right after Karen insisted on cleaning up her water all over the living room floor. She told me she didn't want the cleaning service to have to clean it up, so she mopped it up in between contractions while I loaded our bags into the car. Once we got to the hospital, they put us in a delivery ward room, had Karen get into her hospital gown, and called Doctor Newton. Karen had ten contractions within the past two hours, which also meant they were getting longer and stronger. This is also why my hand currently felt like it was broken.

"I know it hurts, baby," I whispered, brushing her hair back of her sweaty forehead. "But before you know it, Skylar will be here, we'll get to hold her, and it'll all be worth it."

"It better be, or you're never getting to touch me again!" Karen snapped. I bit my lip to keep from laughing – Doctor Newton warned me that Karen would get angry during labor, but she'd be back to normal once the baby was out.

"It will, I promise," Doctor Newton said, walking in. "How are you two?"

"I wish this baby was out," Karen whined. Doctor Newton chuckled and nodded.

"I understand. And Carlos? How's your hand?"

"It hurts, I'm not gonna lie," I said, flexing my fingers.

"I'll bring you an icepack when I come back with Karen's medicine," she told me as she sat down on her stool. "Now let's check and see how far along you are, Karen." She lifted the hem of Karen's hospital gown, and from where I was I couldn't really see what she was doing, but she put the gown back down a minute later. "You're a little over halfway there. She'll be here before the end of the day, don't worry." She stood up and went over to the sink to wash her hands. "I'll be back in an hour to check on you, and I'll have your epidural as well. Carlos, do what you can to distract her and make her comfortable, alright?"

"Will do, Doctor Newton," I nodded. She smiled at me and then walked out the door.

For the next hour, I did everything I could to help Karen, along with the assistance of the nurses. I walked with her around our floor to help relieve her pain, took her to the nursery to see the other babies, watched TV with her (she picked the show of course), got her drinks, kept her cool with a wet washcloth, fluffed her pillows, and much more.

"Owowowowowowowowowow!" Karen whined, gritting her teeth. She breathed very heavily for a good minute, then sighed. "That one was really strong."

"That's good," Doctor Newton said, walking back in with an IV kit and an ice pack. "That means you're almost ready to push your baby out."

"She's stubborn, I can already tell," Karen grumbled.

"Just like you, babe," I laughed. Karen glared at me, and I couldn't help but laugh again. Meanwhile, Doctor Newton and a nurse were setting up the IV of epidural for Karen. Once it was ready, the nurse sanitized Karen's arm, then stuck the IV in and taped it in place. Karen sighed in relief.

"Doctor Newton, you are a saint," she laughed. We all laughed, until Karen got hit with another contraction.

"Let me check you," Doctor Newton mumbled, lifting Karen's gown. She was only down there for a second. "You're ready. This little girl wants to come out." She turned to the nurse who helped with the IV. "Get the rest of the team in, I'm going to go put my scrubs on." The nurse nodded, and Doctor Newton dashed out of the room.

"I'm Amanda, by the way," the nurse said, smiling. "Mrs. Garcia, I'm going to also put my scrubs on, but I'll be back in a minute with the rest of the team who will help deliver your baby, alright?" Karen nodded, and Amanda dashed out of the room as well. She returned a minute later with another nurse, and they had a trolley of equipment each with them. They got to work setting up, and then Amanda came over to me.

"Carlos, we need you to scrub up as well," she said, handing me a folded set of scrubs. "You can just put them on over your clothes. We'll give you the mask and hat when you're done." I quickly pulled the pants on over my shorts, and the scrub shirt over my tank top. Nurse Amanda handed me the hat and mask, and I put both of them on just as Doctor Newton walked in, also clad in scrubs.

"Good, looks like we're all ready," she said through her mask. She sat down on her stool, and wheeled herself between Karen's legs. "Alright, Karen, I need you to let your legs fall apart for me," she said, pushing on her thighs lightly. Karen sat up and spread her legs slowly, and Doctor Newton pushed her gown up. "Good, good. Now, Carlos, you go and hold her hand. Rub her back as she pushes, and encourage her, alright?" I nodded, gulping nervously. My wife and I were about to bring our daughter into the world. I was scared something was going to go wrong, but I knew deep down everything was going to be alright. "Alright, Karen, I'm going to count down from three, and when I say 'push', I want you to push, okay?"

"Got it," Karen laughed nervously. I squeezed her hand and kissed her forehead.

"You'll do great, babe," I assured her. She smiled softly at me.

"Okay, here we go," Doctor Newton said. "One…two…three…push!" Karen leaned forward, gritting her teeth, groaning as she did. After a minute, she fell back against the pillows, panting. "Good job, Karen. Let's try again, alright?"

"Alright," Karen sighed, sitting back up.

"One…two…three…push!" Karen grunted, leaning forward, squeezing my hand tightly.

"You're doing great, hun, keep going," I whispered in her ear, rubbing her back in small circles, pressing down.

"I can see the head," Doctor Newton said. "One more big push and she should be out. One…two…three…push!" Karen moaned loudly, leaning forward with her eyes shut tight.

"That's it, that's it, that's it!" I exclaimed, squeezing her hand. And that's when I heard the most beautiful sound in the world: my daughter's first cries. I gasped and bit my lip, tears immediately pricking my eyes. Doctor Newton pulled her out from between Karen's legs and put her into a receiving blanket the other nurse handed her. Then she handed her to Karen.

"Here's your baby girl," she smiled. Karen's mouth was hanging open as she stared down at our daughter. She was crying loudly, flailing her arms and legs, with little patches of blood here and there. Nurse Amanda came over, and explained they had to clean her up now, but we could have her back in a few minutes. They ushered me over to cut the cord, and then pinned it shut. They wiped Skylar off and cleaned her up, then weighed her – 7 pounds, 8 ounces, 20 inches long, born at 9:15pm on July 12th. Then they put a diaper and a pink beanie on her, then did her foot and hand prints on her birth certificate.

"What's her name?" Nurse Amanda asked.

"Skylar Ariana Garcia," Karen and I said in unison. Amanda nodded and handed me the birth certificate so I could write it down and spell it the way we wanted it. The other nurse wrapped Skylar in a blanket, then walked over and handed her to me.

"Here's little Skylar," she said, smiling at me. I stared open mouthed at my daughter. She was beautiful. She had a patch of blonde hair on top of her head, with slightly tan skin and Karen's beautiful hazel eyes. She had my mouth and nose though.

"She's beautiful," I whispered, turning to Karen and showing her our daughter. Karen reached out, and I placed Skylar in her arms.

"She is," Karen whispered. "Hi Skylar. I'm your mommy, and this is your daddy. We love you so much." I leaned down and kissed both of their foreheads.

"My girls," I whispered. I reached out a finger to stroke Skylar's hand, and she latched onto my finger. I smiled, bringing her hand up to kiss it. She cooed and curled into her blanket, towards Karen's chest. We sat there, gazing at our daughter for what seemed like hours. After a while, Doctor Newton came in and smiled at us.

"Well, the Garcia family seems to be doing well," she grinned. "You have some visitors. Would you like me to let them in?"

"Yes, please," Karen said, nodding. She opened the door wider, and Kendall, Lizzy, James, Kaitlyn, Logan, and Renee came in, Logan holding a "Congratulations! It's a Girl!" balloon.

"Hey guys!" I said. I stood up from my crouched position by Karen's bed and walked over to hug each one of them. "I'm glad you guys came."

"We wouldn't miss our best friends' baby being born!" Renee grinned. Karen laughed and tilted Skylar forward a little.

"Everyone, this is Skylar Ariana Garcia. Sky, these are mommy and daddy's best friends, James, Lizzy, Logan, and Renee, and your godparents, Kendall and Kaitlyn," she said, nodding to each person. Kendall and Kaitlyn both gasped.

"We're…her godparents?" Kendall asked slowly. Karen and I both nodded, and he walked over to the bedside. "Can I…can I hold her?"

"Of course." Kendall held out his arms, and Karen slowly placed Skylar into them. He looked down at her, his mouth agape. Skylar opened her eyes for a moment, looked at Kendall, yawned, and curled in towards his chest.

"Awww!" the girls sighed. The guys and I laughed, and Kaitlyn pushed her way forward.

"Alright, my turn to hold my goddaughter!" she laughed. Kendall grinned and placed Skylar into her arms. "Hey Skylar. I'm gonna teach you all about tumblr, being strange, and fangirling!" Everyone laughed at that.

After everyone got a turn holding Skylar and we caught up, the gang left. My parents showed up soon after, and informed us that they had called Karen's parents, and they would be here tomorrow morning. We slept in the hospital that night, me sleeping on the couch in the room and Skylar in her hospital bassinet. In the morning, Karen and I had breakfast. Well, more like I fed her bites of omelet while she fed Skylar her bottle. Then Karen went and took a shower in her room's bathroom while I held Skylar and sat by the window, pointing things out to her even though I knew she didn't understand me and she was asleep. Once Karen was showered and dressed, we switched places, and then changed Skylar into her "Going Home" outfit. It was a cute little green and pink summer dress with a bow headband. We took a couple pictures, filled out the discharge papers, put Skylar in her car seat, and we were on our way home.

When we got home, we brought Skylar inside, changed her diaper, and put her in her crib. We stood over her, watching her sleep.

"Did you ever think when we met we'd be where we are today?" Karen asked me quietly, leaning against my shoulder. I turned and kissed the top of her head.

"No, but I'm glad we're here." I looked back down at Skylar. "I couldn't have asked for anything more perfect."


	28. Big Time Anniversary Present

"Daddy! I want monkey! Pwease!"

"Okay, Skylar, I'll get you the monkey," I laughed, tossing another dart to pop a balloon. After successfully popping three of them, the man behind the booth handed me the fluffy pink monkey hanging on the prize wall, which I happily handed over to my two year old.

It had been a little over two years since Skylar was born. She grew up so fast. She started walking at ten months, toddling towards the radio to change the song. Her first word was 'sing,' which she said when I was putting her to bed one night, and now that was our nightly routine for me to sing a song to her. For her first birthday, we threw her a Princess party, and she smashed cake all over her face, then proceeded to giggle like crazy at how messy she was. For her second birthday, we took her to Disney World to get a princess makeover at the boutique they had there. Her favorite was Sleeping Beauty because she wore pink.

We were at the carnival, celebrating our three year wedding anniversary, or our six year anniversary in total. Skylar was wearing a pink striped shirt and jeans, with her wavy blonde hair pinned back with a sparkly barrette.

"Mommy, I hungwy!" Skylar pouted.

"Would you like some popcorn, sweetie?" Karen asked, holding out the bag to her.

"Yes pwease!" Skylar nodded, holding out her hands to take the bag. Karen handed it over, and Skylar started munching.

"Can I take a picture of you and Daddy, Skylar?" Skylar nodded, and I picked my little girl up, holding her against my hip. "Look at Mommy, Skylar!" I smiled, and Karen's iPhone flashed. "Aw, two of my favorite people," she grinned, looking at the picture. I leaned over and kissed her.

"I want kisses!" Skylar said. We laughed, then leaned in and each placed a kiss on her cheek.

"I have a present for you, Carlos," Karen told me, leaning away from Skylar's cheek.

"Oh, honey, you didn't have to get me anything," I frowned.

"Well, it's kind of your fault that you're getting this," she laughed. She was scrolling through her phone, and then she turned it around and showed me the screen.

It was a picture of a positive pregnancy test. She swiped the screen, and another picture appeared of her holding it and grinning at the camera. I looked up, shocked.

"We're having another baby?" I whispered.

"Mhm," she nodded, biting her lip in excitement and smiling. I pulled her in and hugged her.

"Daddy! You squish me!" Skylar whined, trying to push Karen and me apart.

"I'm sorry, baby," I apologized, smoothing her hair after I let go of Karen. "I'm just very happy. Mommy's having a baby."

"And it will be your little brother or sister," Karen told her, lifting her out of my arms and onto her hip.

"You'll be a big sister, Skylar," I grinned.

"And you'll have someone to play with when he or she is old enough," Karen continued.

"Yay!" Skylar cried, clapping her little hands, forgetting the popcorn, which fell to the ground. We didn't care though, and hugged her between us. Skylar patted Karen's belly. "Hi baby!" Then she looked up at us. "Does ta' new baby mean you won' love me no more?"

"Oh, honey, of course not!" Karen cried, hugging Skylar. "Mommy and Daddy will love you just as much as we love your baby brother or sister. She or he could never replace you in our hearts. We love you so much, Sky."

"I wuv you too, Mommy," Skylar said, hugging Karen around the neck.

"Hey, what about me?" I teased.

"I wuv you too, Daddy!" Skylar giggled, turning and hugging me. "When will ta' baby be here?" she asked, turning back to Karen.

"Sometime in May, before Mommy's birthday, if I'm right on the date," she explained, smoothing back Skylar's hair from her forehead. She looked up at me and smiled. "I'll find out from the doctor before Halloween if it's a boy or a girl."

"Hey, why don't we go get some ice cream to celebrate?" I suggested.

"Yay, ice cweam!" Skylar cheered. I laughed, taking her from Karen and hoisting her onto my shoulders. We each got a chocolate cone, and after eating and playing a few more games, Skylar started yawning and rubbing her eyes. We put her in her car seat and drove home, and by the time we got home, she was already asleep.

"I'll take her upstairs, clean her up with some wipes and put her to bed," I whispered to Karen, unbuckling Skylar and lifting her out. Karen nodded and followed me in, going up to our room while I took Skylar to her room. I laid her down on the changing table, wiped her cheeks and hands with baby wipes, changed her into her Sleeping Beauty pj's and a new diaper (we were working on potty training her, but she still wet the bed at night sometimes), and laid her down in her toddler bed, kissing her forehead. "Goodnight, Princess," I whispered.

I went into my and Karen's bedroom, and found her reading in bed. I stripped down to my boxers, then crawled into bed. I pulled her towards me and kissed her shoulder.

"Can I help you?" she giggled, putting her book down and looking at me. I took that opportunity to kiss her lips.

"Am I not allowed to be happy that we're having another baby?" I grinned.

"Yes, you're allowed to be happy," Karen laughed. "I'm excited too." She looked down at her belly and placed a hand on it, and I covered hers with mine. Her belly was already starting to get a little hard.

"What do you think it is?"

"I hope it's a boy. I've always wanted one of each, a boy and a girl."

"Me too. I want a little guy to play hockey with."

"I know you do," she giggled. "You were saying that when we didn't know if Skylar was a boy or a girl."

"I can't help it that I want a mini-me!" I laughed. Karen laughed too, then yawned. "Let's go to bed. You're tired, and so am I. We've had a long day." She nodded, and I leaned over and flicked the lamp off.


	29. Big Time Family

"Hey baby, look who I brought," I said, leading Skylar, our almost three year old daughter, into the room by the hand. I had gone to pick her up from daycare. Karen went into labor last night with our baby, and I dropped Skylar off at Kendall and Lizzy's house with a change of clothes and her lunch and snack for the next day before we checked into the hospital.

"Mommy!" Skylar cried, running over to the bed. "Mommy, I missed you!"

"I missed you too, sweetie," Karen said, leaning down and giving her a hug with the arm that wasn't holding the baby. "Would you like to see one of your baby brother?" Skylar nodded enthusiastically, and I lifted her onto the bed to sit by Karen. She sat up on her knees and peered into the blue blanket.

"He's so cute Mommy!" Skylar whispered excitedly. "What's his name?"

"Adan Anthony Garcia," Karen told her. Skylar reached out her little hand and brushed a finger down his cheek.

"Hi Adan," she said. "I love you." I couldn't help but 'aww' at my little girl. She already loved her baby brother, and she had only met him for a minute. "Wait…you said one. Is there another baby?"

"Yes, we had two baby boys!" I cried excitedly. Skylar squealed and clapped her hands, just as Doctor Newton came in with our other blue bundle. Skylar jumped off the bed and ran over to her, bouncing up and down on her toes.

"Lemme see!" she cried. Doctor Newton laughed, walking over to me.

"Let's let Daddy hold him, and he'll show you." I took my son in my arms, and sat down in my chair to show Skylar.

"What's this one's name Daddy?" she asked as she peered in.

"Joel Robert Garcia," I told her. I looked up at Karen and smiled. "Mommy picked his name."

"Knock, knock." I looked up, and standing in the doorway was James, Kendall, Logan, Lizzy, Kaitlyn, Renee, Katie, and Mrs. Knight. Renee was pregnant with their first child, a boy. James and Kaitlyn had gotten married late last year, and Kendall and Lizzy a few months ago.

"Hey guys," I said, standing up. "This is Joel, and that's Adan." I nodded to each baby as I said their name.

"Wait, you had two babies?" Kaitlyn cried, looking at Karen.

"Why do you think I was as big as a house?" Karen laughed.

"I just thought it was because it was a boy!" We all laughed, and Skylar ran over to Mrs. Knight.

"Auntie Jen, I got two brothers!" she cried excitedly.

"I know sweetie! Do you like them?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"I love them!" she said, nodding.

"So, who are the godparents this time?" Logan asked, coming over to me and peering down at Joel.

"Well, we figured, since there are two of them, they can each have their own set of godparents," I explained.

"So James, Lizzy, you are Adan's godparents, and Logan, Renee, you are Joel's," Karen smiled. Logan grinned and held out his hands.

"Now you gotta let me hold him!" he laughed. I handed my son over to Logan, who showed him to Renee.

"You look good holding a baby, babe," Renee grinned, squeezing Logan's upper arm. "Just think, baby Philip will be here soon."

"I can't wait," he said, kissing Renee's cheek.

"James, Lizzy, come over here and meet Adan," Karen said, gesturing with her free hand.

We spent the next few hours visiting and taking turns holding the babies. My parents and Karen's parents arrived soon after. Doctor Newton came in a little later and told us we'd get to go home either tomorrow or the next day. I was just excited to finally have my little family complete, with a beautiful little girl that looked just like her mommy, and two boys who were the spitting image of me. I couldn't ask for anything better.

***5 YEARS LATER***

"Okay, Skylar, you stand in the middle of Adan and Joel," Karen directed, pointing in front of the garage where our two sons were standing. Today was their first day of kindergarten, and Skylar's first day of third grade. Skylar bounced over between her brothers. She looked more and more like her mom every day. She was tall and thin, a slight tan hint to her skin with dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes, wearing a sparkly green tshirt and jeans, converse sneakers on her feet. Her backpack was pink and sparkly, covered in Disney princesses, as was her lunch box. I looked down at my two sons, both missing their front teeth. I couldn't help but laugh to myself at how cute they looked. They looked like little me's, with chubby cheeks, big brown eyes, and dark, wavy hair. They each loved superheroes, but they each had a favorite. Joel was wearing a Captain America shield shirt and black cargo shorts, and Adan was wearing a Spiderman shirt and blue cargo shorts. They had matching backpacks, Avengers themed, and lunchboxes to go with it.

After Big Time Rush hit its end, since we were all growing up and having families, I took up directing music videos, and Karen was a photographer. Renee and Logan's son, Philip, was starting Pre-K, so we'd see them at the Elementary School today. Kendall and Lizzy had had a baby about three years ago, a little girl named Emily. She went to the local daycare with James and Kaitlyn's daughter, Nicole, who was two, and they were best friends.

"Smile, boys! Look at Mommy!" I cried, standing behind a crouched Karen and pointing at her. I was making silly faces, and they all started grinning and giggling. Karen snapped a couple pictures, then stood up.

"That should do it! Now, everybody into the van." Skylar climbed into the back seat, and Karen and I strapped the boys into their car seats. Then I climbed into the driver's side while she got in the passenger side, and soon enough, we were off to Hollywood Elementary. When we got there, we parked in the already crowded parking lot, and helped the kids out of the car. We took Skylar to her class, Mrs. Hunter, and hugged and kissed her goodbye before she darted in to go sit next to her best friend, Samantha. We then took the boys to their class, Mrs. Broker, and crouched down to their level to tell them goodbye, just as we did with Skylar on her first day.

"Now, you two be good, okay?" Karen said, straightening their shirts. "No fighting, listen to your teacher, use your manners."

"Yes, Mommy," they said in unison.

"We'll come to pick you up after school, and we'll go out for pizza for dinner, just like we do when Skylar would start school, remember?" They nodded eagerly, their eyes wide with excitement. We hugged them each and gave them a kiss on their cheeks.

"We love you both so much," I said, standing up and ruffling their hair.

"We'll see you at 3, okay boys?" Karen grabbed my hand, squeezing it gently as we looked down at our boys.

"Okay, Mommy," Adan said, taking his brother's hand and smiling, all his teeth except the front showing.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Garcia," Mrs. Broker said, coming out and shaking each of our hands. "I'm assuming these are your boys, Adan and Joel?" She turned to them and smiled, and they smiled back.

"Yes," I told her, pointing to each as I explained who was who. "Joel is in the Captain America shirt, and has the birth mark on his right arm above his elbow. Adan is in the Spiderman shirt and has dimples in his cheeks."

"That should be easy enough to remember," she smiled. "I'm sure I'll be able to figure out who's who without looking at their outfits as the year goes on."

"Oh yes," Karen laughed. "Adan is our goofball, and Joel is the sweetheart." The bell overhead rang, and the boys looked around, confused.

"Class is about to start," Mrs. Broker explained. She turned to us and smiled. "See you both at three?" We nodded and smiled back, then turned to wave to our boys.

"Bye Adan! Bye Joel!" Karen exclaimed, waving.

"We love you!" I added.

"Bye Mommy! Bye Daddy! Love you!" They each said. Mrs. Broker followed them in and closed the door, and we began the walk back to the car.

"It's so funny," I commented as we climbed back in the van.

"What is?" Karen asked, confused.

"To think, this all started over a big time crush, and now, here we are." Karen smiled and squeezed my hand.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Carlitos."

THE END


End file.
